Watching Kuroko's Journey
by WritingENOLA
Summary: Seirin have just won the Winter Cup! Suddenly The GoM and Seirin are taken to a strange room and told that to make sure they never go back to their old ways, they will have to watch the struggle that Kuroko went through to get them back. Characters watch the show fic. Protective GoM and some implied GoMxKuroko
1. Chapter 1

They had won. Seirin had prevailed over all the Generation of Miracles to take their place at the top during the winter cup. Kuroko could hardly believe it. He had his regular monotone look on his face but to those who knew him they could see the happiness radiating off of the sky blue haired teen as he celebrated with his team.

They stepped out of the gym bright sunlight flooding their eyes. And Kuroko looked over to see much to his shock the Generation of Miracle players gathered all together seemingly waiting. He smiled and easily slipped away from his team mates walking over to his former team.

"Tetsuya"

"Kuro-Chin"

"Kurokocchi"

"Tetsu"

"Kuroko" All his teammates acknowledged him and he nodded in response. It was the greatest gift of all to see each of them with a fire in their eyes that he hadn't seen in a very long time. And the awkward tenseness around them was slowly dissipating. Yes they would always be competitive against each other, but you could now tell they that had indeed been friends at one point and were close to being that again.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled out in shock. His other former team mates seemed to freeze as a tear slid down Kuroko's face. First one then another until he was fully crying.

"What the hell's wrong" Kagami had spotted them all and made his way over just in time to see his shadow begin to cry. None of the rainbow haired group could answer all too shocked; they had never seen Kuroko cry, had never seen such a display of emotion.

Kuroko wiped his eyes apologizing softly "Sorry, I'm sorry… I'm just really happy"

Kagami stared for a moment then burst into laughter he hit Kuroko lightly "Idiot then smile don't cry. You're supposed to tell them you can't wait to play them again"

"Right" He nodded finally stopping his tears to let out one of his rare smiles. Before he could say anything further he was picked up and squeezed by Kise as the blonde blubbered about how cute Kuroko was.

"Kise-kun please let me go" His monotone had returned and Kise pouted as he reluctantly released the powder blue headed teen.

The others all smiled and in that moment there was a blinding flash. The flash died down and the GoM Kagami and Kuroko as well as Seiren had all vanished.

Kuroko opened his eyes blinking blearily as color spots appeared in his vision from the sudden light. They were in a small living room area with a giant TV mounted on the wall and couches, chairs, bean bag chairs, etc... all settled around it.

He looked around and noticed the others were there too looking around with equally confused looks. It was probably the first time Kuroko had seen such a look of utter confusion on Akashi's face.

Riko noticed a small white paper and read aloud.

_Dear GoM and Seirin,_

_Welcome, The winter cup has just ended and you are all on your way to becoming friends again however I think you all need a little reminder just to be sure you won't revert back any time soon. _

_To do this I have brought you here to watch Kuroko's Journey up to this point as he tries to make you see and appreciate his style of basketball. _

_~A friend_

P.S. The kitchen is fully stocked to never run out of food and there are rooms for each of you to sleep in. Don't worry about the time passing outside of this room once your done I'll place you back where I took you from.

They all stared at each other

There was a loud crunch and all their eyes went to Murasakibara already in a seat munching on chips a pile of snacks in his hand.

"We get to watch Kurokocchi!" Kise bounced happily on the balls of his feet before also taking a seat. Midorima sighed trying not to look at all interested.

"I guess we don't have a choice" He said sitting down. Everyone else sat down as well.

The T.V. clicked on by itself

(( Seating ))

[Midorima-Kise-Aomine] [Atsushi] [Akashi] [Kuroko-Kagami] [Riko] [Seirin 2nd years] [Freshmen]


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All Rights go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**AN:** I know nothing about basketball, outside of what I've learned from the anime and manga, so I'm sorry if I say the wrong thing or use the wrong term! FORGIVE ME

Also you guys should all go check out the New Kuroko Manga _Kuroko No Basuke- Extra Game _that just came out! It has all the GoM and Kagami on the same team XD *fangirls* anyway on with the story!

Episode 1

** It starts out at Seirin High as new freshmen are being scooped up by different clubs. **

"Hey it's me!" Shinji Koganei called out pointing at the TV in excitement.

**"Basketball! Basketball Club, how would you like to join the basket ball club" Koganei yelled out on screen passing out flyers though from the look of it no one seemed even remotely interested. **

**Izuki spoke up next "Koganei you can't be serious"**

**"How else am I supposed to say it?"**

**"New kids, Join he basketball club. The basketball club needs some serious help"**

The Izuki in the room got a kick to the head from Riko. "Don't say it like that either you idiot" 4 of the GoM watching the exchange couldn't help but think Riko was as much as a devil as Akashi had been to them in Middle school.

**"I've had enough of your jokes Izuki" Koganei said looking unamused "Mitobe make sure they hear you"**

Kagami leaned forward wondering if they would finally hear Mitobe speak a few of the others did as well.

**Mitobe smiled and nodded but continued to not make a single sound. The other two players sweat dropped as they watched their team mate. "You're not going to do it are you" Koganei said dully. **

**Just then a familiar teen passed in front of the screen. The powder blue haired man walked past but it seemed none of the 2****nd**** year noticed instead calling out the guy walking behind him. **

"Sorry Kuroko" Kuroko said nothing just watched straight faced as always. Akashi couldn't help the small smile. Tetsuya really had no presence, it was amusing at times.

**The screen switched over to Kuroko reading a book as he walked through the crowd not being invisible as always. He looked up only when he came to a map of the club tables and you could see him focus on the one that said Basketball. **

**"Basketball, Basketball Club"**

**"Join the club and you'll be cute too" **

Riko twitched with anger and the other two hid behind Hyuga

**A shadow appeared over Koganei and you hear Kagami's familiar voice "Are you guys in the basketball club"**

"You scared me Kagami you were so big and had this wild look in your eye" Koganei pouted "and then you dragged me back to the table!" He complained

Kagami scratched the back of his neck "Sorry" He apologized looking sheepish

**The scene changed to Riko and Hyuga sitting at the table discussing the club "Just a few more would be nice" Riko said straightening the handouts**

**"We couldn't even get ten" Hyuga sighed**

The GoM looked scandalized at the minimal number of sign-ups. It had been one thing none of them had understood at first why go to such a small useless school with such a weak team.

**"We're just getting started" Riko said positively "We're a new school if we win the Inter-High and Winter Cup we'll be a big deal starting next year" Her eyes turned slightly devious**

The Riko in the room was also smiling with a devious tinge to it. "I was right our club is sure to expand next year"

**"Are you casually putting pressure on your captain?" Hyuga commented looking miffed**

**"Hyuga-kun have you always been so delicate" Riko commented**

Kiyoshi burst out laughing ignoring the glare Hyuga was sending him. He was glad he was getting to see this after all he had not been there during that part of the year.

**Hyuga let his head drop onto the table looking defeated "I'll do my best, I will do my best"**

**"I wonder how the recruitment is going, if they could just bring in some promising ones, that would be…" Riko's sentence was left hanging as the shadow appeared over the table once more. It revealed Kagami holding a despondent Koganei tears running down his face.**

**"The new students are here" **

**"What?" Riko was stunned **

**"Is this the basketball club" An intimidating voice sounded. Riko's eyes moved upward to see Kagami. Both Riko and Hyuga gaped at him **

**"Yeah" Riko managed to get out her inner monologue started ****_Who is this guy? He's got the intensity of a wild tiger_**

**"I want to join" Kagami said ignoring their astounded looks he pulled out the seat and sat down laying Koganei on the table beside him. **

There was scattered laughter around the room and Kagami blushed crimson.

**Riko took some time to understand what Kagami was asking but soon came around "Welcome, Welcome. Just a minute" She handed him some water. And began to explain. "I'm sure you know but our school just formed last year" Kagami drank the water and Riko continued "We only have second years to compete with, so I'm sure someone of your build would be…"**

**"I don't care" Kagami interrupted **

Kuroko gave the current Kagami a look before jabbing him hard in the side. Kagami let out a painful grunt doubling over he glared at Kuroko

"You!"

Aomine laughed and Akashi smirked. Tetsu/Tetsuya didn't hold back when he felt someone deserved to be hit.

**"I'm going after I leave my name" Kagami finished filling out the form**

**"Huh? You don't have a reason for joining?" She noticed. Kagami finished the water and crushed the cup **

**"Not really" Kagami stood up "Basketball is the same no matter where you go in japan" He didn't glance back as he tossed the crushed cup in the trash. It focused on Kagami's fierce look before moving back to Koganei who was still lying on the table where Kagami had deposited him earlier**

**"He's terrifying" He said as he sat up. "Is he really a first year high school student!?"**

**"He's one in a million" Izuki said Koganei turned quickly to face them pointing an accusing figure at him and Mitobe**

**"You! Where have you been hiding!?"**

**"Kagami Taiga" Hyuga read the name off the board**

"Enough about Bakagami already I thought this was about Tetsu" Aomine sounded bored. Kagami glared at the tan player for the name calling but before he could start a fight the video continued and he sulked in his seat.

**"He went to school in America" Hyuga continued Riko looked over interested, I'm sure he learned from the source"**

**"Either way I'm sure he'll be extraordinary"**

**"Yo" Koganei spoke up and the others turned to him. He held up a filled out paper "You forgot his club request"**

"That's Kuro-Chin's" Murasakibara said between mouthfuls and the others agreed.

**"Oh Sorry" Riko held up the paper reading through it "Let's see Kuroko Tetsuya" She suddenly got confused as she continued to read "Eh? I was here the whole time, but I don't remember him" She said**

The GoM face palmed "Kurokocchi you're supposed to announce yourself in situations like that"

"Sorry" Kuroko said blandly

**There was a dramatic sound as the screen focused in on the neatly written 'Teiko Middle School Basketball Club'**

**Riko held the paper closer **

**"What's wrong" Hyuga asked **

**Riko gasped " H-He's from the Teiko Basketball Club" the other's eyes widened **

**"Teiko? You mean /The/ Teiko?"**

"Is there another" Midorima said sarcastically fixing his glasses with his taped fingers.

**"Yeah and if he's a first year he must be one of the Generation of Miracles" She said looking excited. **

"Sorry I probably wasn't what you were expecting" Kuroko apologized flatly

"No" Riko agreed "you were much better"

Kuroko blinked and then a small smile found its way to his face.

**"Generation of Miracles..." Hyuga sounded half awed "That famous group?!"**

They all looked slightly smug and Seirin rolled their eyes. It was quite intimidating being in the same room with all of them but the atmosphere was surprisingly mellow. At least for now.

**Riko grabbed her head in frustration "Why can't I remember that golden egg's face" She cried out. "And that guy just came back from America" **

**The scene panned over to Kagami walking past Kuroko following behind neither of them paying any attention to the other. **

**"This year's first year could be ridiculous" Riko sounded excited and the music amped up.**

**The scene changed once more showing Seirin Gym. The freshman were lined up "All right looks like all the first years are here" Koganei called out. **

**"Hey isn't the manager cute" Furihata whispered to Kawahara **

Riko frowned she was used to being mistaken for the manager but it still irked her a bit.

**"She's a second year right?" Kawahara chatted back **

**"If only she were sexier"**

Furihata was kicked in the head by a red faced Riko.

**Hyuga hit the two of them in the head "Idiot, you're wrong!" **

"Thank you Hyuga" Riko smiled sweetly despite just being witnessed kicking the heck out of Furihata who had a little ghost coming out of his mouth while the other first years tried to revive him.

**"I'm the boys' basketball club coach Aida Riko, Nice to meet you." She announced much to the shock of the first years who all gaped at her**

**"WHAT!" Was the general cry**

**"It's not him" Furihata pointed at an old man sitting in a chair by the wall. **

**"That's our Advisor Takeda sensei" The little old man nodded happily. **

**"Seriously, you've got to be kidding"**

Riko crossed her arms to look at the first years "Do you have a problem with me as your coach" She said it calmly but there was definitely a threatening edge to it. The freshman all shook their heads

"No of course not"

"We were just shocked at first"

"You're a great coach" came the hurried replies Riko smiled triumphantly and turned back to the screen.

**"Now that you're aquatinted with Takeda-Sensei. You guys…take your shirts off" She yelled at them commandingly. She was met with confusion before another resounding **

**"WHAT" was yelled "WHY?" They questioned but Riko just smiled. **

**The screen zoomed in on their shirtless forms as Riko walked down the line she stopped momentarily "Your ability to move instantaneously is a little weak" She told one guy. "I bet you do 50 side jumps in one minute don't you? You'll need to do a little better for the basketball team"**

Akashi glanced over at Seirin's coach looking mildly impressed. He had to admit she was an interesting person much more so than he had originally judged her to be. Tetsuya definitely chose a school with quite a few interesting people in it.

**"O-Okay"**

**"You're too stiff" She continued down the line**

**"Seriously she's right" Fukuda said sounding shocked**

**"How'd she know that just from looking at us?"**

**"Her dad's a sports trainer" Hyuga began to explain as the scene flashed back to a little Riko and her father watching a man run. "Collecting data and creating a training regimen. It's a skill she picked up observing bodies and data every day at his work place"**

**It focused on Riko's eye showing what she saw **

**"When she looks at your body, she sees all your physical abilities in numbers" **

The first years stared at the screen then back to their coach in awe. It was one thing being told but seeing it as Riko saw it was amazing. Riko smiled confidently

**Riko was staring at Kagami in shock "I wouldn't expect any less from a coach" Hyuga finished his explanation. **

**"What?" Kagami asked bluntly**

**_What_**** Riko inner-monologue ** **_what is this? All his numbers are through the roof_**

Kagami leaned back arrogantly and Kuroko looked over at Riko "You're giving Kagami a big head"

"Oi!" Kagami yelled looking offended Kuroko just stared back.

**_These aren't the values of a normal high school boy_**

"That's what I thought then" Riko commented "Of course after seeing the rest of the Generation of Miracles I've realized that such things are in fact possible"

The GoM all looked smug and Kuroko shook his head at them

**_I can't even see his potential; I've never seen something like this, such raw talent! _****Riko stared a while more before Hyuga interrupted her**

**"Coach! What are you staring at?"**

**"Sorry… um"**

**"You've looked at all of them Kagami's the last one"**

"You forgot Kurokocchi!"

**"Really?"**

**"Is Kuroko-kun here?" she called out **

**"Oh that kid from Teiko?" Hyuga looked up and down the line. The entire line of first years began to mumble about Teiko **

**_I thought I'd be able to pick out someone that strong when I saw him_**** "Looks like he's not here today. Alright, let's get started with practice."**

**"Um. Excuse me" Kuroko stepped forward raising a hand. Riko stopped frozen "I'm Kuroko" He said in his usual deadpan**

**Riko twitched before jumping back in terror and letting out a yell**

**"What how long have you been here!?" Hyuga yelled looking shocked as well**

**"I've been here the whole time" He said **

**_He was right in front of me and I didn't notice _****Riko still looked half terrified**

Everyone in the room laughed "We've gotten used to that now" Izuki smiled.

"Yeah but he still manages to give us heart attacks every now and again" Kagami glared halfheartedly at his shadow

"Sorry" Kuroko said not looking the least bit sorry.

**_What? Did he say he's Kuroko?What? He's practically invisible!_**

**"What this guy's part of the Generation of Miracles?" Koganei said in disbelief "He couldn't have been a regular"**

**"Of course not" Hyuga said**

The two shrunk in their seats the powerful glares from the GoM were making them sweat. They didn't appreciate the players looking down on their sixth man. Kuroko was very small and on his own quite weak so they had decided it was their job to protect him, even if he wasn't their team mate any longer.

Kuroko didn't even notice the glares as he continued to watch the screen

**"Right Kuroko-kun?" Hyuga directed at Kuroko**

**"I played in games" Kuroko corrected **

**"Right" Hyuga smiled as though he hadn't heard him before pausing "What"**

**"What" Koganei Echoed? **

**"WHAT?" They both yelled suddenly.**

Hyuga looked embarrassed "Sorry Kuroko we shouldn't have judged you before we knew what you could do"  
Kuroko waved it off he was used to that reaction.

**_Generation of Miracles? What's that? _****Kagami thought **

**"Take of your shirt" Riko told him **

**"What? Okay" Kuroko agreed easily moving to pull his shirt off.**

Kise got an instant nosebleed. Kuroko was his old teammate and he had seen him in the locker room but somehow thinking of the phantom man with his shirt off made him shake. Aomine hit him hard over the head though he had a small blush on his face as well.

**Riko stared in shock before the scene cut to her staring out the window as she rode a bus home later in the evening**

"What?! It didn't even show him" Kise pouted

"Were you hoping for a show Ryota" Akashi asked menacingly

"NO no of course not" Kise held his hands up in surrender.

**_Who is he; his stats are way too low. All his numbers are below average. On top of that, he's already almost at his limit._**

"You have gone way farther than I could have imagined Kuroko" Riko Smiled "But then you're a very different kind of player"

**_There is no way he could be a regular on such a strong team._**

Akashi glared at the coach in the past or in the present he didn't like the way Riko spoke about Kuroko he was a very special player and he was more than just good at passing, he kept the team together. He looked over at Kuroko and he sensed a small bit of sadness. Such things were natural when you hear the thoughts of those around you. "He had every right and more to be a regular on our team"

Kuroko looked over at Akashi a small smile on his face he nodded mutely in thanks and Akashi to let one of his rare smiles out.

Seirin stared at the red headed captain. It was almost scary seeing him smile so kindly, Kuroko really was on a whole other level getting such a frightening person on his side. They looked at Kuroko with adoration stars in their eyes.

**_What on earth…_**

**The scene switched to a street basketball court. A basketball swished through the net. It showed Kagami dribbling and then going for the goal. Then the scene tilted shaking as Kagami noticed someone in his peripherals. He missed the basket and Kuroko caught the ball his face blank as he stared at Kagami. **

"You're kind of creepy Kurokocchi"

**"When did you get here?"**

**"Nice to meet you"**

"You didn't answer my question?"

"I hadn't been there for that long but you didn't notice me so I moved closer" Kuroko explained.

**"What the hell are you doing?"**

**"What are you doing here by yourself?" Kuroko threw the ball back**

"WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS" Kagami yelled. Seirin all giggled until a pillow smashed into his face

"Shut up you annoying Bakagami" Aomine said grumpily

"Say that to my face you tanned freak" Kagami yelled standing up to glare angrily at the man across the room. Kuroko jabbed Kagami in the ribs before a fight could break out. Kagami doubled over cursing Kuroko before hitting him back and sitting down.

**"Nothing. I'm not doing anything" **

**"Is that so?"**

**They stared at each other for a moment before Kagami started speaking again. "I was in America until my second year of middle school. I've been appalled ever since I got back by how low the standards are here" Kagami regarded Kuroko "I'm not looking to play basketball for fun. I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going. I've heard all about you. All about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from our year"**

"Supposedly strong?" Midorima commented pushing his glasses up the light glinting off them dangerously.

"Sorry" Kagami actually apologized "At that time I didn't think such players like you all existed." He had hated other players who had called the GoM weak without facing them it seriously pissed him off and he had forgotten that at some point he had done the same thing.

**"You were on that team weren't you? I have a pretty good sense of how good others are" he spun the basketball balancing it on his finger "People who can succeed smell different from the rest" He threw the ball back to Kuroko "But somethings not right with you. The weak should smell weak. But you…You don't smell like anything and your strength has no scent. Let me see. Show me…Show me just how good your generation of Miracles really is" He smiled near the end**

"But Kuroko couldn't play worth a damn by himself then" Midorima stated "your basis of comparison would be completely wrong"

**"How fortunate I've also been hoping to play against you" Kuroko unzipped his jacket and pulled it off dramatically "One on One"**

The room was silent before everyone except the light blue headed man burst into laughter. Aomine was actually wiping away tears "being so serious Tetsu it's hilarious"

Kuroko had a deep crimson blush spread across his cheeks

"Why did you do that?" Kagami asked seriously

"I wanted to know how you played if you really had a chance against them" Kuroko explained.

**Kagami smiled "You wanna go"**

**The game started Kagami dribbled and went for a goal his eyes widening as he scored and took the ball again continuing to play around the court ****_He's… he's _**

**Kuroko moved to shoot the ball and it showed Kagami hitting it out of his hand looking bored and Kuroko ran after it like a child and Kagami sweat dropped **

**_He's so bad I could die. Even though they weren't blessed with physical strength there have been plenty of athletes who have excelled by polishing their skills. But this guy's hardly better than an amateur at dribbling and shooting._**

"Looking back its hard to believe how far you've come" Kagami looked at his shadow. "Thanks to the coach and your practicing your fundamentals have improved greatly and you can shoot the ball now too"

Kuroko nodded it was true that before no matter how much he practiced on his own his fundamentals never got better even though his passing exceled but that was simply because on the GoM team he hadn't needed to do anything else but pass. On Seirin, playing against the GoM he had to get better at everything and in the end he had come such a long way. He loved basketball a million times more than he had before and it felt simply amazing.

**_There's nothing good about him. This is ridiculous._**

**Kuroko picked up the ball and ran back to Kagami looking unphased**

**"You've got to be kidding me!" Kagami said as he stared down at Kuroko "Have you even been listening! How much do you have to overestimate your own abilities to think you can beat me? I can't believe how arrogantly you challenged me"**

**"You can't be serious. Of course you're stronger than me" Kuroko stated as though it were obvious which only seemed to piss Kagami off more. "I knew that before we started"**

**Kagami grabbed Kuroko by the caller and pulled him up**

There was the sound of snipping scissors next to them and Aomine growled. "Don't you dare hurt Kurokocchi" Kise yelled

"I'm not going to hurt him stupid I was confused and he was pissing me off"

**"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" **

**Kuroko didn't even flinch "I wanted to see how good you are for myself"**

**"What?" He let Kuroko go pushing him back a bit****_. Unbelievable. There must have been something wrong with me too. He's just so weak that he doesn't smell like anything. This is stupid_**

**Kuroko held up the ball "Um…"**

**"Enough. I'm not interested in the weak"**

A pair of scissors whizzed through the air sticking in the plush couch a breaths width away from Kagami's face. He looked over at it skin pale.

"Akashi kun" Kuroko sighed

"He has no right to say that when he knows nothing of how you play"

"I chose not to show him that yet s it's not really his fault and I was really weak "

"Tch" Akashi's eyes glinted in a menacing glare at Kagami who gulped. But the Rakuzen captain let the subject drop for Tetsuya's sake.

**Kagami moved to the bench and gathered his things before turning to look back at Kuroko "let me tell you one last thing. You should quit basketball"**

Kagami held up his hands in surrender "I can't change what I said so can you not try and kill me for every little thing"

"We won't /try/ to kill you. We will kill you" Aomine glared

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT"

"We'll reserve our judgment for now" Akashi said evenly even though his eyes still screamed death

Seirin was glad they weren't in Kagami's shoes he was surely a dead man.

**"However you try to cover it up with nice words like effort, raw talent is a fact of life. You've got no talent for basketball"**

**"I don't accept that" Kuroko said to Kagami's retreating back **

**"What?" **

"You're going to get a lecture now" Kiyoshi teased

**"First of all, I love basketball. And I don't share your opinion. I don't care who's strong or who's weak"**

**"What did you say?"**

**"I'm not like you. I'm a shadow" **

**The scene changed again to the gym on a rainy day. It showed the freshman in yellow and the 2****nd**** years in blue.**

**"What a mini game?" One of them said**

"Yes we finally get to see some basketball" Kise looked excited leaning forward it was always the best seeing the reactions when people saw Kurokocchi play.

**"I can't believe we're playing the upperclassmen already" Kawahara said shakily **

**"Do you remember the record from last year they told us about in our first meeting?" Fukuda replied "They went to the finals just in their first year"**

**"Are you serious!?"**

**"That's not normal" Furihata added **

The upper classmen were positively sparkling listening to this talk.

**"There's nothing to be afraid of" Kagami had a smile on his face "It's always better to have stronger opponents than weak ones. Let's go."**

**The scene switched to Riko; ****_Let's see exactly what these rookies can do_**

Kise leaned forward positively trembling with excitement. _Go Kurokocchi show them what you can do_

Aomine sat up just a bit he too was curious as to what their reaction would be

Midorima adjusted his glasses

Murasakibara got out a new bag of chips

Akashi tilted his head looking only half curious as to what Seirin's initial reaction would be to Tetsuya. After this game things would finally start to get interesting.

**Riko threw up the ball. Kagami got the tip off and passed it to Kawahara who dribbled it down the court and passed over the second year's heads to Kagami who went for the first dunk. **

**"That dunk was unbelievable" Kawahara said in awe **

**"Amazing" Furihata nodded along**

**_They're better than I expected_**** Riko thought as she watched. ****_Such a destructive force for such unpolished, intuitive play. _**

**"This is unbelievable" Hyuga wiped the sweat from his brow ****_He's more than ready he's a monster_**

"Had I known more about the Generation of Miracles I wouldn't have been half as impressed. You still had a long way to go back then"

Kagami wanted to protest but it was true he was just beginning. Looking back at himself was strange. He wasn't weak by any means but he wasn't nearly as good as he had thought back then. ****

**Kagami made dunk after dunk after dunk. The screen showed the score first year 11 second years 8.**

**"I can't believe the first years are this strong" Koganei had his hands on his knees "Kagami's doing it all himself"**

The other first years looked a bit depressed. Kiyoshi stood and looked at them. "Don't be down you guys don't realize how strong you've gotten. You may not have played that much this year but you can hold your own against us and with more practice you'll only get better." The first years all smiled the good mood returning

"Besides that we're bound to get a ton of new members with the next school year and they'll be looking up to you!"

They all cheered

**_Shit! That kid still has me on edge _****Kagami growled**

Kuroko couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto his face

_Tetsuya has a way with his words_ Akashi had to admit. He had seen other player's whole worlds change because of what Kuroko had to say. He was a soft spoken but he had definite opinions and people tended to listen to his words.

**Kuroko had the ball but it was quickly stolen from him and moved back down the court**

"Your still hiding your talent" Aomine shook his head at his former shadow "despite that dead pan face I think you like dramatic entrances"

Kuroko's cheeks tinged pink

**_It's him again_**** Furihata thought to himself "Keep it together" He yelled**

**_For all the profound things he says, he can't play for shit. _****Kagami said as he raced past kuroko on the court. ****_Guys who are all talk… _****he stole the ball before Mitobe could score for the other team ****_Piss me off more than anything!_**

**"So high" Fukuda gaped**

**"Nothing can stop Kagami now" Kawahara grinned**

**"Time to put them in their place" Hyuga said**

**"It's on" Izuki smiled**

**Kagami had the ball but he was being triple teamed by Hyuga, Koganei, and Izuki. He tried to move but he was stopped at every turn.**

**"They're desperate to stop Kagami" Kawahara said**

**"They're double teaming him even though he doesn't have the ball" Fukuda added. Each of them looked serious now. "They have no intention of letting him have the ball!"**

**Kagami looked frustrated as the 2****nd**** years continued to score. The scene changed to show the new score 1****st**** years 15 2****nd**** years 31**

The 2nd years all high fived each other cheering happily, just within the game seemed to get them all hyped up, Kagami was twitching slightly next to Kuroko as he watched.

**The first years were all panting and sweating "they're good"**

**"There is no way we could have won" Kawahara stated **

**"I've had enough" before Furihata could react Kagami had grabbed him by the color and pulled him up.**

**"Enough?! What the hell are you talking about?!" before a fight or argument could break out Kuroko walked calmly up to Kagami and used his knee to hit Kagami in the back of his making him falter and drop Furihata. **

**"Please calm down" he said monotonously **

**Kagami turned around looking pissed a black energy around him "You bastard…" All the first years backed off yelling terror at the frightening face.**

"Kurokocchi really has no fear" Kise remembered vividly the time he had started the fight on the street-ball court.

**"Looks like they're fighting" Koganei said watching. Izuki's eyes widened "what's wrong" Koganei asked as it showed Kagami raging at Kuroko and the others trying to calm him down. **

**"Was he in the game" Izuki asked confused**

**Kagami threw a few hits and Kuroko dodged the all easily**

**"Kuroko, I don't know" Koganei admitted**

"I love how you are all just watching this play out" Aomine half laughed it reminded him of how it used to be in Teiko. There were plenty of fights among them but nothing serious, at least for the first few years. Things had changed then and each player had kept to himself. Aomine felt a twinge of sadness at what they had lost; he hadn't noticed it back then but now it was clear as day.

**_Even I forgot, and I was the referee _****Riko frowned then gasped ****_How long has he been in?_**

**The scene changed and the music got a bit more powerful in the back building up. It showed Kuroko moving his wrist and hand**

**"Excuse me. Could you just pass me the ball" He asked**

The GoM each smirked. So it begins.

**"What" Fukuda looked confused**

**"3 more minutes" was called **

**_What can you do with the ball once you get it? _****Fukuda wondered as he dribbled. He moved to pass it to Kuroko anyway ****_At least don't let them take it_**

**The ball moved toward Kuroko and things slowed down for a moment focusing on Kuroko as his light blue eyes seemed to take in everything around him. The ball was shown being passed over their heads to an unsuspecting Furihata. He looked shocked as he caught the ball not knowing where it had come from**

**He turned and scored. The 2****nd**** years looked baffled "it went…what… how did that pass go through?" Hyuga was stumped**

**_Why do I feel so uneasy. Is something unbelievable happening?_**** Riko was astounded**

Akashi was smirking as he leaned his head on his palm. Teiko had a similar reaction when he had first brought Tetsuya onto the team. They had thought it was some sort of magic trick.

Kise cheered loudly getting up to latch onto the bluenette. Kuroko calmly kicked him off and Aomine dragged the pouting Kise back to the couch.

**Kawahara had the ball he looked around trying to find an opening when Kuroko suddenly appeared. He quickly passed the ball. Another player ran in front of the ball so all they saw was the ball veer off to Fukuda who caught it looking amazed. **

**"Go for it! Shoot!" Kagami yelled looking excited. They scored. The ball continued to be passed randomly and the first years scored again.**

**"They passed the ball and made the shot before we realized it" Izuki said amazed**

**"What's going on" Koganei questioned**

"Doesn't all this make you even a little bit arrogant" Kagami asked the Phantom man

Kuroko shrugged "Not really, I know my limits and at that time passing was all I could do" He said "There was no reason for me to be cocky when I failed at the fundamentals"

**It showed a replay of the pass this time showing Kuroko as he passed just barely touching the ball but somehow sending it off on a new course with precision and accuracy.**

**_Is he using his lack of presence to pass _****Riko observed her eyes calculating ****_He's not even touching the ball for very long. Could he be diminishing his already weak presence even more? Misdirection a technique used in slight of hand, he's drawing his opponent's attention away from himself. To be more accurate he's not using his lack of presence, but directing his opponent's direction elsewhere. _**

**_He's the invisible regular of Teiko who exceled at passing. I heard rumors but I didn't think he actually existed! The sixth phantom member of the Generation of Miracles!_**

**It showed Kuroko as he continued to make his incredible passes. **

"Watching it form here, it really is something amazing!" Kiyoshi smiled

**Kuroko passed the ball to Kagami. **

**Hyuga cursed ****_Damn it I got caught up in Kuroko's pass!_**

**Kagami smirked and shot. **

**The score was now 1****st**** year 36 second year 37**

**"I don't believe it it's a one point difference"**

**The ball was stolen from Koganei by Fukuda and passed to Furihata who threw it to Kuroko.**

**_Crap!_**** Hyuga gasped**

**"GO KUROKO" His team shouted as Kuroko dribbled to the basket with a significant head start. Kuroko tried to shoot…**

**…and missed.**

**All the first years looked distressed**

Midorima tsked "You need to learn how to shoot" he scolded the bluenette

"He knows how to shoot now" Aomine said "Or were you taking to the T.V." He teased

Midorima blushed and glared at the tan player.

**Kagami got the ball and went for the dunk "That's why I hate the weak. You have to make the shot, dumbass"**

**Kuroko was smiling.**

**The scene changed to the Maji burger and it showed Kagami with a tray stacked high with burgers. **

"Holly hell" Kise yelled "What kind of monster are you"

"Huh?" Kagami looked seriously confused

**He sat down at a table where Kuroko was. He set down his stuff and took a bite before he noticed Kuroko. **

**Kuroko stared at him a shake in hand.**

Kuroko let out a soft sigh. He really wanted a vanilla shake.

Murasakibara stood up and ambled toward the kitchen. The others watched for a moment before turning back to the screen. He was probably just getting some more snacks.

**Kagami looked shocked Kuroko just set down his shake "hello"**

**"Where did you come from? What are you doing?"**

**"I was sitting here first. I like this place's vanilla shakes." **

Kuroko sighed once more.

"Tetsuya please tell me you're eating more than a vanilla shake for dinner" Akashi asked

"I wasn't very hungry" Kuroko looked away from his former captain

Akashi groaned. He always had to watch the bluenette, he ate less than anyone Akashi had ever met and had the worst diet ever, living on shakes and boiled eggs because he lived alone. He lived on his own and so Akashi had assigned him a meal plan that if he failed to follow would mean quadruple the practice.

He hadn't even thought about Tetsuya not having one anymore. Now that he was in high school and playing with such new techniques his body needed better nutrition.

Akashi would observe how the player ate while they were in this environment and put something together.

**"Go somewhere else" Kagami told him**

**"I don't want to"**

**"If someone see's us they'll think we're friends" **

**"This is my usual hangout"**

**Kagami sighed and tossed Kuroko a hamburger "here. I don't like guys who suck at basketball. But you've earned yourself one of those"**

**"Thanks" **

Suddenly there was a shake in front of Kuroko. His eyes widened and he looked up. Murasakibara held it out to him. It was obviously homemade and his eyes lit up as he took it gratefully

"Thank you"

Murasakibara nodded "Kuro-chin looked like he wanted one" he said before moving back to his own seat with his own pile of snacks.

Kuroko took a sip and there were stars in his eyes. It was so good. Everyone stared they hadn't seen Kuroko that innocently happy since the sandwich incident.

**The scene changed Kuroko and Kagami were walking down the street.**

**"Just how Strong is the Generation of Miracles?"**

The GoM all sat up straighter they wanted to know what Kuroko thought of them

**"If I played them now how would I do?"**

**"You'd be destroyed instantly" Kuroko deadpanned **

"Your bluntness astounds me" Kagami said dryly. The others in the room were snickering

**"Do you have to put it like that!?"**

**"The five prodigies have each gone on to play for their own schools. One of those schools will stand at the top"**

**Kagami laughed "That's great. That's the kind of thing that lights a fire in me. I've decide. I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player"**

**"I don't think that's possible"**

"Kuroko!" Kagami raged. There was definite laughter around the room this time

**"Hey!"**

**"If you have hidden talent I wouldn't know. But, from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet"**

"Kurokocchi that's so sweet"

"Except Kise-kun" Kuroko added to his former self's line

"AGH! Kurokocchi's so mean!"

** "You can't do it alone" Kuroko moved to stand in front of Kagami "I've also decided. I'm a shadow. But the stronger the light the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light. I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan. "**

**Kagami Laughed "Look who's talking. Do whatever you want."**

**Kuroko smiled "I'll do my best"**

Aomine couldn't help the spark of jealousy he felt in that moment and he had a feeling it was only going to grow as they watched.

**The screen faded to black. **

"It looks like it's going to play through your life like episodes in a show" Riko observed. "I think that was the first episode"

"Let's start the next then." Kise said in excitement "I can't wait till I'm in it!"

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed it please review.

Note that I won't be doing every episode. Ex. I'll probably skip the first half of the second episode and start with Kise coming to Seirin.

I'm doing this because it's rough having to write out every episode.

With that said if anyone would like to volunteer to help me out with that it would be great. It would mean much faster updates! PM me if you're interested. Thank you!

REVIEW! Akashi demands it and he is absolute!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Your reviews have been heard :) I won't skip the entire first half of episode 2. There will be a few parts that I'm skipping but I'll try to do it in a way that won't confuse you or seem too choppy.

We'll see how it goes with this episode then XD

And thanks everyone I'm glad you like it so far!

Episode 2

**The screen glowed once more before a new scene began to play. It was Seirin High, Hyuga and Kagami were talking in the hall. **

**"A game? You can't play yet" Hyuga told Kagami**

**"Wha- What? Why Captain?" Kagami asked "How am I not good enough?"**

**"You're still a trial member. You're not an official member yet." Hyuga explained calmly**

**"Huh?" Kagami looked confused. **

**The scene changed to Riko playing a video game centered on building up basketball player's talent. **

**"I knew you had potential. Nothing beats cultivating talent." She smiled happily**

"Coach is obsessed" Furihata whispered

**Riko drank happily on her juice, until Kagami came running in slamming his fists onto her desk. "Coach!" he yelled. Riko spit her juice in his face in surprise at his sudden appearance. **

The 2nd years all snickered at her.

**Kagami wiped off the juice and continued "Coach, give me an official club membership form!"**

**"What is it with today" Riko asked "You too?"**

**"Too?" Kagami looked confused**

**A flash back scene started with Riko once more sipping happily on her juice**

**"I'd like an official club membership form" Kuroko asked from right next to her.**

**Riko who hadn't noticed him spit out her juice in surprise. **

The Entire room was alight with laughter except Kuroko with his stoic face and Riko who pouted looking slightly irritated

**"That bastard"**

**"Just how impatient are you rascals?"**

**"What did you call me?"**

**"Well, you both have potential, and we've got room on the bench, so we'd be happy to have you." She handed him a form.**

**"Now I can play in a game right?"**

**"Hold it right there" Riko stopped Kagami before he could leave "I'll only except your form at 8:40 on the roof"**

"Why the roof?" Kise asked

"It's a tradition" Riko said without giving it away. "If they want to reach their full potential with all eyes on them, they've got to show some courage" She said smiling broadly at her own genius

"I'm even more confused now" _Courage?_ Kise thought confused what would they need courage for on the roof. He knew Riko was a demon like Akashi so it had to be something bad right?! His thoughts raced from one scenario to the next. "WHAT DID YOU MAKE MY INNOCENT LITTLE KUROKO DO?!" He demanded to know.

"You'll see" Riko said innocently. Honestly it wasn't that bad, but now that the atmosphere in the room had settled she felt like teasing a bit.

**The scene showed Kagami walking down the hall he stopped when he passed a bulletin board. It had a clipping on it about the Seirin Basketball debut. **

**"He wasn't kidding" Kagami said to himself**

**"Yes, they're strong" Kuroko's voice sounded. It showed Kuroko standing beside Kagami who gaped for a moment before letting out a cry. "Why can't you show up normally?"**

"I do show up normally" Kuroko said "you just notice me until I say something"

Kagami had no retort to that and frowned as he continued to watch.

**"Stop coming out of nowhere!" Kagami continued to yell. Kuroko shushed him pointing at a sign that read Library. Kagami grabbed Kuroko by the head holding out a fist still gasping from shock and anger. "You making fun of me? You're making fun of me, aren't you!?" **

**"No" Kuroko said no change in his voice despite Kagami's terrifying appearance or the grip on his head. **

**Kagami let him go and Kuroko straightened his now messy hair "that hurt" he said in monotone**

Kagami felt Akashi's glare boring into him and shivered. Who knew the GoM were so protective; although, it wasn't hard to see why Kuroko did things without thinking about consequences and he was blunt about it he was honestly surprised the boy hadn't been beaten up or seriously injured yet.

**_I don't believe it. How could anyone call an invisible guy like him the sixth phantom member?_**

**Kuroko was still fixing his hair. **

**_How did that happen anyway? The rest of the Generation of Miracles all went to play for strong schools. Why didn't he go with them?_**

"I didn't agree with their basketball and joining a really strong school wasn't going to help me, I wanted to find a good school. I just happened to have chosen Seirin." Kuroko explained it in basic terms. "Besides Seirin is strong in their own way"

The entire team smiled at Kuroko. They were glad he had picked them, it had been quite the journey and it wasn't even close to being over yet.

All the GoM looked down each of them feeling bad for what they had put their phantom player through and it was likely they were going to have to watch the damage they had caused to him while they were here.

**"Hey Kuroko" He looked up but Kuroko had disappeared **

"You bastard" Kagami growled at him.

**The scene changed again to Riko standing on the roof of Seirin High arms crossed as she regarded the newbies. She laughed dramatically "I've been waiting for all of you"**

**"Are you stupid" Kagami didn't look impressed and the others still looked confused about why they were on the roof**

**"A duel…?"Kuroko questioned**

**"I forgot all about it but Monday…" The shot panned out to reveal the whole school gathered below "The morning assembly is in 5 minutes!" Kagami yelled he took out his form "Hurry up and take it"**

**"Before that I have something to tell you. I made a promise when the captain asked me to be his coach last year. I promised to focus solely on pushing the team toward the national championship. If you don't think you're ready for that, there are other clubs better suited to you."**

**"What of course I'm-" Kagami was cut off**

**"I know you're strong. But I need to know you have something even more important. No matter how hard you practice, 'someday' and 'maybe' aren't good enough. I need to know you have ambitious goals and the will to accomplish them." Riko pointed out to where the school was assembled. "Give me your year, class, and name. Announce your goals here and now. If you fail to achieve them, you'll come back up here, strip naked, and confess your feelings for the girl you love."**

"EH!" All of the GoM looked scandalized even Akashi.

"You wouldn't really make Kurokocchi do that if he failed would you!" Kise had wrapped himself around the bluenette once more.

Riko smirked "Of course I would, if I didn't what kind of coach would I be"

"It's ok" Kuroko said "I completed my goal, at least for now" Kagami smiled at that and gave a nod.

Each of the GoM was a curious shade of read as they all imagined Kuroko having to strip naked on the school roof and confess!...Wait… Who would he confess to?!

"Tetsu is there a girl that you like! Is it Momoi?" Aomine asked suddenly

"Huh?" Kuroko looked confusedly at Aomine while he tried to push Kise off of him. "No I don't like her like that"

"Who do you like" Midorima couldn't help but ask "Not that I care really"

"Umm…" Kuroko thought about it. "I don't really like any girls" he said finally everyone froze but Kuroko didn't notice as he continued to drink his milkshake.

Kise squealed hugging him tightly

"Ryota! Enough leave him alone" Akashi said even though he himself had a soft pink blush on his face.

**All the freshman looked horrified except Kagami and Kuroko. "All the second years did it last year" Riko said **

**"What? No one told me about this." Furihata said aghast. **

**"I heard about it when they recruited me." Fukuda admitted**

**"But I didn't think they'd actually…" Kawahara trailed off**

**"Like I said before, I'm looking for something concrete and reasonably ambitious." Riko stated looking unfazed "You'll have to do better than 'play my first game' or 'do my best.'"**

**"This'll be easy" Kagami said with confidence he walked right up "this isn't even a test" he jumped up onto the railing "Class 1-B, Number 5, Kagami Taiga! I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan!"**

"Damn now I wish you would have lost just so you would have to strip and confess" Aomine laughed "Ah well I won't lose next year so… you better be prepared"

"Bring it on" Kagami laughed looking excited to play them all again.

**The students below stared up in shock, Hyuga among them. ****_Is she making them do that again this year?_**

**Kagami jumped down **

**"Who's next" Riko called the other freshman looked nervous. "If you don't hurry up the teachers will get here" She threatened casually **

**"Excuse me" Furihata raised his hand stepping forward "Could I say I want a girlfriend"**

**"No" She said still smiling "What else do you have"**

**"I've got one" Kawahara stepped up to the rail and yelled "Class 1-A, Kawahara Koichi from Chuo-Ku, Tokyo. I was a sickly kid so I couldn't play sports. Things started to change for me in kindergarten…" He went on and on explaining about his life. He got to middle school before Riko had enough and kicked him in the face**

**"Next!" she yelled**

**"Umm… I want a girlfriend" Furihata said once more**

**"I told you no" **

**The scene changed to Fukuda yelling "Class 1-D, Fukuda Hiroshi. I like helping others, so when I heard an upperclassmen asking for help I immediately offered my assistance"**

**"Who knew he'd take my joke seriously" Izuki on screen said**

**"He must not have understood your joke" **

Fukuda blushed but Izuki smiled and clapped him on the back as reassurance.

**"Class 1-D Furihata Koki. The girl I liked said she'd go out with me if I became the best at something. I joined the basketball team to become number 1"**

**_Doing this really helped us focus last year. This could be a good tradition. _****Hyuga smiled**

Akashi had to admit for a team like Seirin such a tradition had grounds Riko was reasonably talented.

**"If that' snot good enough I don't mind if I can't join the team" Furihata told Riko**

**"I guess I'm moved; who's next" **

**"Excuse me" Riko let out a small yelp turning to face Kuroko "I'm not good at speaking loudly, so could I use this?" He held up a megaphone**

"Where on earth did you get that?" Hyuga asked

Kise laughed "It's true you're not very loud Kuroko; that's why I was so shocked when you yelled out at my game that time"

Kuroko nodded smiling "I wanted my feelings to reach you so I yelled really loud"

Kise promptly fainted with happiness at Kuroko's choice of words.

"Feelings?" Kagami asked his teammate

"Yes. I believed he could win and wanted to let him know that" He explained

"Oh… you should be careful how you word things"

"Huh? Why?"

Kagami sighed "never mind, Baka"

**"Where did you get that?" Riko asked **

**Kuroko didn't answer. He was about to speak when the roof door slammed open "HEY!" one of the school officials yelled "The basketball club again?"**

**"Crap we were almost finished" Riko frowned. **

**They all sat in a row getting lectured by the man. **

"What were you going to say Tetsuya?" Akashi asked

Kuroko didn't answer he just pointed at the screen

**The scene changed to Maji Burger where Kagami was once again eating a tray stacked high with burgers. He sat down at a table where Kuroko was currently sitting "I can't believe he got so mad over a little shouting"**

"You have no idea that Tetsu is there do you Bakagami"

"Shut up" Kagami yelled back at Aomine.

"Can both of you please behave; I want to get this over with" Midorima shook his head at the two pushing up his glasses. He would never say so out loud but he really wanted to know what Kuroko would have shouted and was hoping it would explain it here.

**"I didn't even finish and I got in trouble to" Kuroko said just as Kagami went to take a bite. He looked shocked again as he looked at Kuroko who was drinking his milkshake. **

**"You again!" **

"Kaga-chin you're the one who sat down with him" Murasakibara said between bits of his candy. "Kuro- chin did you like my shake?"

"Mhmm" Kuroko nodded "You make the best shakes Murasakibara- kun." The purple haired giant smiled happily.

"Kaga-chin?" Kagami sighed, why him?

**"Maybe I should start going somewhere else" Kagami said to himself **

**"We aren't allowed on the roof any more" Kuroko said "what will we do if we can't join the basketball club?"**

**"That's not going to happen" Kagami assured him.**

**"We'll see"**

**"By the way why didn't you go to some big name school like the other five guys? You were good enough to be known as the phantom sixth member." Kuroko stared at Kagami for a second before taking a drink of his shake "Is there some reason you play basketball?"**

**"My Middle School's basketball team had one core principle. Winning is everything. Instead of teamwork we needed to push the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win. Nothing could beat us but we weren't a team." Kuroko looked solemn. **

"We were at one point." Aomine spoke up despite the tense silence in the room. "Our first two years we were just like Seirin. Yeah we each had our own strengths but we coordinated them and worked together to win." Aomine cut in. "But then…" He trailed off he had been the first to leave. Did that make it his fault that they had fallen apart?

No one said anything more. There was quite a lot that they didn't fully know about Kuroko and what happened at Teiko. He had told them quite a bit but being told and seeing it happen was quite different. It was both enlightening and sad. None of them knew how they would have reacted had they been in Kuroko's spot.

**Kuroko continued on "The five of them approved, but I felt we lacked something important"**

**"So, what?" Kagami asked curiously "are you going to beat the Generation of Miracles in your own way?"**

**"That's what I was thinking"**

"That was my goal" Kuroko told them "I wanted to make all of you love basketball again like you used to"

**"really?"**

**"Your words and the coach's words really struck me, now my biggest reason to play is trying to make you and our team the best in Japan."**

**Kagami stood up "we're not going to try; we're gonna /be/ the best!" Kuroko smiled a small smile.**

**The scene changed to the school the next morning people were chattering as they stared out the window at something. Kagami walked in ****_What's all the commotion._**

**He walked over to the window to see what everyone was looking at. He smiled and laughed when he saw it the words written on the ground outside. **

**'We will be the best in Japan.' **

**Riko too was smiling in her own classroom having seen it "This could be interesting enough to work"**

**Back in class 1-B Kagami was still by the window. He turned to look at Kuroko who was sitting in his seat reading. He lifted his hand to rub his nose revealing white chalk smudged on his sleeve. **

"I wondered who did that" Furihata said the other freshman nodded they had to, but of course it was Kuroko.

**The scene changed again to the locker rooms. Koganei noticed a magazine on the bench and tilted his head at it picking it up and leafing through it.**

**"Didn't this issue come out when Kuroko was at Teiko?" he asked. Hyuga looked at it flipping through pages **

**"All the players are featured" he said "Kuroko…" they flipped through "doesn't have an article"**

**"Even though he's the sixth guy" Koganei looked over at Kuroko "Didn't they come to interview you?"**

**"They did but they forgot about me"**

"Aka Chin was very mad when he found out" Murasakibara had a Popsicle now.

"You should have spoken up Tetsu; you had just as much right to be in there as we did"

Kuroko shrugged and Akashi frowned. They really had to do something about Tetsuya's lack of self-appreciation. He put himself down far too much. He made yet another mental note. He had quite a few of them now.

**The seniors looked depressed "So sad" they all said. **

**"Besides I'm nothing like the other five"**

The GoM looked like they were about to protest but Kuroko held up his hand stopping them "I know I have things that I can do well, but on my own I'm basically useless, I'm not like you"

Akashi moved up Build Up Tetsuya's Confidence to the top of the list.

**"They're true prodigies." Kuroko said. **

**"She's back" Fukuda yelled "The coach is back, we're going to play a practice game."**

**"I wonder who we're playing" Hyuga commented **

**"Who knows she was skipping for some reason though" Fukuda added **

"Ah" Hyuga nodded remembering "This was when she scheduled the practice game with Kaijou"

"That's my school!" Kise yelled "yay I get to be on the TV next!"

"We get to watch you get schooled by Tetsu then" Aomine laughed

Kise Pouted but smiled thinking back to that practice game. In a way he was sort of happy he lost. Then he remembered a particular part of said game and paled.

He had injured Kurokocchi! Akashicchi was going to kill him!

"What's wrong Kise not so excited anymore?"

"What?… No… it's not that… it's just.. umm… never mind" He sank down into the couch looking nervous. The others looked completely confused at his sudden change in attitude but shrugged it off for now and turned back to the TV

**"She was skipping?!" Hyuga looked distressed. It showed Riko Skipping and humming happily while the music got darker. "Be ready, everyone. If she's skipping our next opponent is going to be real tough."**

**The scene changed to the front of the school it showed Kise stepping up "This is Seirin?"**

Everyone waited for an explosion from Kise but one never came. They looked over to see the blonde worrying his lip with his teeth fists clenched. His appearance only meant he was one step closer to death by scissor decapitation!

"Kise- kun? Not that I'm complaining but are you alright your acting weird"

Kise looked up to see Kuroko looking own at hi having got up and walked over. He smiled brightly "I'm fine."

Kuroko nodded and turned to walk back to his couch. Kise grabbed him and hauled him onto the couch with him Akashi was going to kill him anyway so might as well snuggle Kurokocchi while he had the chance. "Wait don't go sit with me"

"But…"

"Please just while I play you!" Kise asked eyes big and begging. Kuroko sighed and sat down next to him Kise made room for the blunette and in the process forced Aomine off the couch.

"Hey"

"Sorry Aominicchi you'll have to sit with kagamicchi" Kise said as he hugged Kuroko happily

"Damn it' he cursed as he slung himself into his new spot. Kagami didn't look pleased either. Akashi even less so.

Midorima who had been sitting with Aomine and Kise looked slightly pleased… but only because Oha Asa had said being near an Aquarius would bring Cancers good luck.

**"New and pristine just like I expected"**

**The girls all whispered and squealed as Kise walked by. Seirin was in the Gym having a practice match. Kuroko passed to Kagami who got past Izuki circled around and dunked the ball. **

**It showed Kise smile and give a small laugh. **

**"He's amazing, such a quick turn at full speed" Koganei said. "He's no ordinary human"**

**"He might even beat the Generation of Miracles." Tsuchida nodded along with Koganei. **

**"He might be able to beat them with that"**

**"That's not an easy maneuver"**

**"He might be better than them already" The first years gushed **

"Don't underestimate us like that" Midorima said his glasses flashing menacingly. The first years gulped. "3 pointers are better than dunks anyway" he said tersely.

**Kuroko looked at Kagami and flashed back to when he told Kagami he wouldn't reach the GoM's feet. "That's what I said, but…"**

"You too Kuroko?"

"Sorry Midorima I meant no disrespect. I didn't think he was better than you but I did think that he might be at your level… of course I forgot to take in the time you would have been improving since leaving Teiko" 

**"Gather around everyone" Riko yelled**

**"Yes ma'am" they all called back **

**"A practice game against Kaijou high school" Hyuga's eyes widened**

**"That's right, they won't disappoint us. We'll put plenty of first years on the court"**

**"Disappoint us? They're way better than us."**

**"Are they really that good?"**

**"They're strong at a national level. They play in the inter high every year" **

**"And this year Kaijou got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota" Riko said**

"Me! It's ME!" Kise was back to himself with Kurokocchi seated next to him.

**Kagami smiled****_ I never thought I'd get to play them so soon. What a blessing. I'm getting excited. _**

**"Apparently Kise works as a model" Hyuga told the team**

**"Really amazing" Izuki said**

**"Good looking and good at basketball, that's brutal" Koganei added**

**"Idiot" Riko said. She looked over and noticed a giant line of girls leading into the gym all chattering with paper in hand. They all watched and Riko looked lost**

**"What? What are all these people doing here?"**

**"Umm I didn't mean for this to happen" Kise said **

**"That's…" Hyuga said trailing off**

**_What is the Generation of Miracles Kise Ryota doing here?_**** Riko wondered. **

**Kise looked up and looked at Kuroko who nodded "It's good to see you again" **

**"Good to see you" Kise said back smiling "Sorry, really… umm…do you think you could wait 5 minutes.**

**After a small time skip the girls were gone. "There."**

**"What are you doing here?" Hyuga finally asked **

**"When I heard our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered Kurokocchi went here, so I thought I'd come say hi" Kise said as he walked up to Kuroko "We were the best of friends in middle school"**

**"Not any more than anyone else" Kuroko deadpanned **

"Harsh Tetsu" Aomine laughed

Kise was pouting.

**"You're so mean" Kise said looking distressed**

**"Kise Ryota" Furihata read from the magazine "Though he started basketball his second year of middle school his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat. While he has less experience than the other four he's a rapidly improving all a rounder. **

**"Since your second year" Hyuga gaped**

**"That article exaggerated quite a bit" Kise said scratching the back of his head "I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles" **

"Better me than Haizaki" Kise said

"Much better" Kuroko agreed Kise hugged him for his comment and Kuroko sighed putting up with it for the time being

**"But I'm the worst of the bunch they bullied me and Kurokocchi for it all the time"**

"We didn't bully Kuroko" Midorima cut in

"Tetsu wasn't as annoying as Kise" Aomine agreed

"Tetsuya was different"

"Kuro Chin bought ice cream"

"I never bought it for you but you took it anyway" Kuroko reminded the giant

"It was good" Murasakibara said not caring.

Kise pouted even more.

**"That never happened to me" Kuroko corrected **

**"What? It was just me?" he got serious suddenly catching a ball as it came flying at him "Ow. What was that for?"**

**"Kagami!" The team yelled at their fellow member. **

**"Sorry for interrupting your little reunion. Don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us. Why don't you play with me a little pretty boy" Kagami challenged **

**"What? I don't know if I'm ready… but I just… Fine let's do it." He said "I have to thank you for that display" **

**"Unbelievable" Riko sighed**

**"This could be bad" Kuroko said startling the coach. The two got together Kise with the ball and Kagami on defense. Kise used the same move Kagami had earlier and scored.**

**Riko looked shocked for a moment before remembering what Kuroko had said to her earlier. **

**"He learns plays as soon as he sees them and makes them his own" **

**_This isn't simple imitation _****Riko observed carefully **

**_This is ridiculous I just did that but… you've got to be kidding me. _****Kagami jumped to try and hit the ball out of Kise's hand. **

**"Kagami's on fire too" One of Seirin players yelled. Kagami grabbed the ball but Kise dunked anyway sending Kagami reeling backwards**

**_He's quicker than me stronger too_**** Kagami thought as he fell to the ground hard. **

**"This is the Generation of Miracles" Kawahara commented in awe "Kuroko your friends too good"**

**"I don't know that person; to be honest I may have underestimated him until just now. It's only been a few months since I left them but the Generation of Miracles has improved far more quickly than I expected."**

**"I don't know about this" Kise sounded disappointed "After something so disappointing I can't just leave now. Give us Kurokocchi." He walked back over to Kuroko "Come join us. Let's play basketball together again" **

**Seirin was in shock but Kise continued "I seriously respect you Kurokocchi. It's a waste of your talent to stay here"**

**"I'm honored to hear you say that. I must respectfully decline your offer." Kuroko bowed his head politely **

**"That doesn't make any sense. Besides this isn't like you. Winning was everything. Why didn't you go somewhere better?"**

**"My thinking has changed since then. More importantly I made a promise to Kagami Kun, I told him that we'd beat you the Generation of Miracles"**

**"It really isn't like you to joke around like that"**

**Kagami laughed ****_This is the Generation of miracles. They really are amazing! And there are four more guys stronger than them. I can't help but smile _****"What are you doing? I was gonna say that to Kuroko"**

**"I still have no sense of Humor, I'm serious" Kuroko said. Kise smirked then it changed to a smiling Kagami and finally the serious face of Kuroko then it panned out to show all three of them before fading black. **

"NEXT ONE" Kise cheered forgetting in his excitement to be terrified.

Kagami stood up "I want a dinner break"

The others agreed "I'll cook" Riko volunteered. Seirin turned a particular shade of green. Kagami stepped forward

"I'll help" Seirin let out a sigh of relief

The two got busy in the kitchen Kagami making sure Riko didn't add anything to the food this time. Everyone else moved around exploring the place they were in. there were rooms for all of them 3 to a room.

"I want to sleep with Kurokocchi" Kise yelled from one of the rooms. His yell of pain was heard and Akashi walked confidently out for the room twirling the scissors around and whistling innocently. Seirin went pale hoping poor Kise was still alive.

Dinner was good thanks to Kagami's intervening and everyone sat down to eat with plates full of curry and rice.

Kuroko ate less than a third before excusing himself. "That can't be healthy" Kagami said as he shoved spoonfulls of the food into his mouth.

"It's not" Akashi confirmed watching his former team mate amble away

**AN: **Kise asks you to please review ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: Yay a quick update! I normally don't update until I have half of the upcoming episode written out. Sometimes it can be really quick, sometimes it's not. I'll try my best to keep the time between updates reasonable, but it all depends on how much talking versus how much action there is and how much writing I have to do as well as my schedule and how much I enjoy an episode.

I will however try and update at the very least every 2 weeks if not more so.

I'm really happy you're all enjoying it! I'm trying to keep the characters as in character as I can but I'm also making them a bit more protective than in the show so I'm sorry if they don't match up the way you'd like them to, I'm doing my best while keeping true to my story.

Episode 3

"Now the fun really begins" Kagami said smiling broadly. "Seirin vs. Kaijou. I'm excited even if we are just watching it."

"It's actually a good learning experience watching yourself play against your opponents you should each take the time to evaluate yourselves." Riko told the Seirin players.

"I can't wait to see it! I heard this was quite the game" Kiyoshi said sitting up more.

The entire room was alive with an electric energy.

**The screen once more lit up showing a sign that read Kaijou Private high school. Seirin walked down the path staring at their surroundings with undisguised awe. **

**"This place is huge. You can really tell when a school is devoted to its athletics"**

**The camera panned over to Kagami who looked awful with bags under his eyes**

**"Kagami kun the look in your eyes is worse than usual" Kuroko commented**

**"Shut up." **

**There was a small flashback to Kagami who it appeared couldn't sleep lying in bed with an excited look on his face "You'll see Kise, I'll show you" the flash back faded**

**"I was a little too excited."**

Riko shook her head "Baka"

"You're like a dumb little kid" Aomine laughed

"Shut up Ahomine!" Kagami shot back. The two glared at each other the tension on that one couch was astounding

**"What are you a kid going on a fieldtrip" Kuroko teased not that anyone could tell with his straight face. **

**"What'd you say?" **

**"Hey guys" Kise was running toward them **

**"Kise" **

**"This place is big so I thought I'd come get you" Kise explained **

**Kagami moved forward "Kise…" Kise walked right past him ignoring him and going to talk to Kuroko "hey"**

Kuroko let out a soft huff and Kise tried to look innocent. "I just hadn't acknowledged Seirin yet as my rivals" he said. Seirin glowered for a moment but then sighed and continued watching. They had changed that and it was something they were all immensely proud of.

**"Kurokocchi, ever since you turned down my invitation to join us I've been crying into my pillow every night" He moved his arm over his eyes wiping away fake tears.**

**"What's wrong with him?" Hyuga asked **

**"Just show us the way" Kagami demanded but again he was ignored **

**"Not even a girl has turned me down before" **

"Kuroko turns me down every time" Kise sighed

"Do you ask him out often Ryota?"

"NO!" Scarlet eyes flashed "Maybe… I can't help it Akashicchi I like hanging out with Kurokocchi. Why am I the only one getting picked on" he whined

"Because you're the only one stupid enough to open your mouth" Aomine scoffs.

"Oha Asa predicted Gemini would have horrible luck" Midorima added

**"Tch, are you ignoring me" **

**"Could you please stop being so sarcastic" Kuroko asked**

**Kise's eyes got a bit more serious "I'm interested to know more about" he turned to look at Kagami "the guy who's making Kurokocchi say those things. I don't care much about being called the Generation of Miracles."**

"I agree with myself there. Yes it will always be part of my life and I'm grateful to have been a part of the team, but now being at Kaijou I'm not part of that any more I'm just Kise of Kaijou."

Kuroko could understand that; wanting to separate yourself from the others. They were rivals now after all.

"Although I still want to be friends with all of you" Kise smiled brightly. Aomine rolled his eyes but he too wished to stay friends with them.

"Just because were enemies on court doesn't mean we can't be friends off" He said.

"I suppose" Midorima said "Not that it matters to me wither way" Everyone could tell he was lying

"I want to too; being friends means more free snacks right?" Murasakibara agreed

"I think it's decided then" Akashi nodded

Kuroko smiled "I'm glad" He knew they would never be the perfect group they all had clashing personalities and were bound to argue but it didn't matter to Kuroko, he was just glad to have them back.

**"But I can't ignore such an obvious challenge" Kise said "I'm not mature enough to let it slide, sorry but I'm going to crush you with everything I have"**

**Kagami let out a small life "Sounds good" **

**They made it to the Gym **

**"This is it" Kise said everyone gave a small start the gym was split down the middle Practice still being held on half the court. **

"That's one way to piss someone off" Aomine said realizing right away what was happening.

**"We're playing on half a court?" Riko asked "The other side's being used for practice?"**

**The Kaijou couch looked up "Oh, You're here. Welcome. I'm coach Takeuchi." He looked confused "Which one of you is the coach" **

Riko sighed

**"That's me" Riko declared proudly **

**"You? You're not the manager?" he asked astounded**

**"I'm Coach Aida Riko" she introduced herself "We look forward to playing with you today" **

**"Uh, yeah" the coach nodded **

**"So umm… what is this?" Riko asked looking at the split court**

**"Exactly what it looks like, we've only made simple arrangements for today's game" **

**"Arrangements" You could see the forming irritation on everyone's face. **

**"There won't be enough to learn from this game to make it worth watching for the guys sitting out" the other coach said bluntly Riko was twitching with anger **

**"I see" **

**"We're having the other players practice as usual so we don't waste time. Despite the arrangements you'll be playing our regulars" **

"Well at least there's that" Riko said her hands were shaking as she watched the anger from that time flooding back. Hyuga put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Kiyoshi watched with immense interest.

**"I hope you won't let us triple your score" The coach waved and walked off leaving Seirin looking beyond mad. **

**"They think we suck" Kagami said "They're treating this like a side show to their practice" **

**Kuroko smiled **

**The camera moved to Kise as he tucked in his jersey "there we go" **

**"Kise why are you wearing your uniform" the coach asked "you're not playing. I know we've got stars from all the middle schools but you're on a whole different level."**

**"Don't do that coach" Kise looked from his team back to the coach. "Seriously stop saying that" **

**"If I let you play it won't even be a game anymore" the coach said**

"Your coach pisses me off" Kagami muttered

"He's rough around the edges but he's a good coach when it comes down to it" Kise answered

**"Just listen to him" Hyuga said annoyed**

**"I haven't been this pissed in a while" Izuki added **

**"I'm sorry seriously sorry" Kise said hands up in surrender as he apologized "I'll be on the bench. If you give his guys a beating, I'm sure he'll put me in" Seirin still looked pissed "Anyway, If you can't force him to put me in you shouldn't go around saying you'll beat the Generation of Miracles" **

**"Hey show the Seirin guys to the locker room" the coach told Kise**

**"Its fine" Kuroko said the others already head that way "Please warm up, we don't have time to wait" **

"Kuro Chin is mad" Murasakibara said this time munching on popcorn.

"They'll be playing Kise on a full court in no time" Aomine agreed. He knew how it felt to anger Tetsu and one had better be ready for a backlash when they did.

** "What" Kise looked a bit shocked and then his eyes narrowed and he grinned**

**"Let the practice game between Seirin High and Kaijou High Begin" One of the Kaijou students announced as the players lined up**

**"The referee looked around confused before calling out "We're about to get started so Seirin please have your five lineup" **

**"There's five of us" Kuroko said hand raised **

**The entire team let out a yell even the ones practicing stopped playing to stare. **

**"What the hell"**

**"He's got no presence" **

**"He's one of their starters?" they whispered **

**"He was right in front of me and I didn't even notice" said Kobori of Kaijou**

"Where do you get such a small presence from anyway" Kiyoshi asked curiously

"My mother" Kuroko answered shortly. He had gotten a bit better at sharing more with his team but he was generally not an open person and didn't tend to go into vast explanations.

**"What about you Kasamatsu?"Moriyama asked his captain **

**"Me neither" he replied back **

**"This is ridiculous" The Kaijou coach said "after all their boasting I'd thought they'd have some decent players." **

**"We'll see" Kise said sitting on the bench eyes serious as he watched intently. "You might be right, they're not just decent."**

**They saw Riko's sight as she observed the Kaijou team "Ouch"**

**"What's wrong coach" Koganei asked **

**_This doesn't look good, I can't see everything through their clothes, but their numbers are why higher than average. Our physical numbers are way behind honestly it's not surprising for a nationally strong team. We've got Kuroko Kun and Kagami Kun but how far can they carry us._**

**The whistle blew and the tip off started. Kaijou got the ball first. Kasamatsu dribbled down court leisurely "All right, one. Let's keep it up."**

**Kuroko appeared out of nowhere suddenly hitting the ball away from the unsuspecting captain**

"Right off the bat eh Tetsu."

**"What?" Kuroko dribbled as Kasamatsu ran to catch up "Where did he come from" he caught up to Kuroko quickly ****_He's slow_**

**Kuroko passed back to Kagami who had caught up to them as well. Kagami ran past Kasamatsu and jumped dunking the ball so hard it ripped right off the backboard.**

Akashi let out a grin. Now they would have to use the full court. He glanced over at Tetsuya briefly

**"All Right" Kagami yelled before noticing the rim in his hand. He gaped "WOW" **

**"What? He destroyed the hoop!"**

**You're kidding I don't believe it" Yells were heard from around the court**

**"That thing's dangerous one of the bolts are rusted"**

**"Even so that's not normal"**

**"This thing is bigger than I thought" Kagami looked a bit sheepish**

**"I'm so sorry" Riko bowed apologetically to the coach.**

**Kuroko walked up to him and bowed as well "I'm sorry we broke your hoop since we can't play like this could we use the full court?"**

**The coach looked pissed**

"You planned that didn't you Tetsuya" Akashi regarded Kuroko with piercing eyes

Kuroko neither confirmed nor denied it, but Akashi could read the answer on the phantom man's face.

"Tetsu's almost as good as Akashi when it comes to planning things out like that" Aomine laughed.

"Well his talent comes from observation so he's exceptional at knowing how to play things his way" Akashi explained. "It's how he was able to develop a pseudo emperor eye"

**Kaijou began clearing the court and lowering the nets to get ready for the game. The broken hoop lay in a corner.**

**"Now that's what you call a beating" Kise laughed "I've never seen the coach like that before"**

**"You should tell him that's what he gets for underestimating us" Kagami shot back obviously still riled up**

**"How much do you think a replacement hoop will cost" Kuroko said solemnly as he walked away from the two **

**"Huh? We have to pay for that!?" Kagami looked after him in disbelief.**

"Are you sure you don't have a sense of humor" Kagami sighed.

**"Let the game resume" The Kaijou referee yelled**

**People gasped as Kise stepped onto the court finally allowed to play he smiled. "Sorry to keep you waiting" His eyes narrowed and he looked every bit as intense as Kagami. **

**"You're finally in" Kagami looked excited**

**"You're way too intense for a model when you're on" **

"I am not! I'm a great model… right Kurokocchi, you think I'm a handsome model right!?"

"No opinion" The teal headed man told him eyes never leaving the T.V

"SO MEAN!"

**"He's not just putting on a show" Kuroko said. It flashed to Riko's vision as she regarded Kise eyes wide. **

**_Amazing, seeing him again I can tell Kise Ryota really is a monster_**

**There was a loud squeal and screams from the fan girls that had gathered. Kise waved at them. Kasamatsu quickly ended that with a kick "Quit waving at them! I'll hit you!" He yelled**

**"Ow. You already hit me Kasamatsu- senpai" **

**"Do you understand what's going on Kise?" Kasamatsu got close to him eyes sharp "Who the hell is number 10"**

**"Number 10? Oh that's Kagami"**

"Don't act like you forgot me!" Kagami yelled

**"Kagami I've never heard of him before"**

"Oi" Kagami opened his mouth to say something but it was drowned out as Aomine shoved a pillow into his face

"Shut up already Bakagami"

**"Forget about him"**

"A muffled shout of protest was heard but Aomine had the upper hand as he smothered Kagami with the pillow.

"Please don't kill Kagami kun, Aomine Kun"

"Huh?" Aomine looked over at Kuroko "Fine" he sighed releasing the other teen who glared at Aomine like he was ready to beat him up

**"The guy who stole the ball number 11…That's my teammate from Teiko Kurokocchi. Isn't he amazing right right" Kise bounced on the balls of his feet with excitement**

Kuroko had a small blush on his face "Thank you Kise kun"

Kise melted "Ne Kurokocchi, you should call me Ryota" He asked hopefully the teal headed teen had humored him so far. There was a sharp snip of scissors and Kise looked over to see Akashi looking ready to kill him.

"Sorry Kise Kun that would be too embarrassing" Kuroko said and Kise hugged him still wearily looking over at Akashi ready to dodge if he had too

"That's ok I still think you're the best" The bluenette sighed as he was once again squished by the taller teen.

It was Midorima who came to his rescue pulling Kise off him. "If you continue to hug him like that you might suffocate him"

Kuroko looked quite relieved to be released.

**"Why are you so happy?" Kasamatsu hit Kise again "In any case they gave us quite a greeting, it would be rude if we didn't return the favor" Kise nodded looking determined to do just that.**

**Kasamatsu raced down court with the ball, he passed it to Kise who jumped dunking it like Kagami had except with much more force. He let go of the rim and hit the ground only to be kicked by Kasamatsu once more. **

**"You idiot I told you to break it" he yelled at Kise**

**"Sorry"**

**Kagami looked at the rim for a second ****_he dunked that harder than I did_**

**"I can't say the same for girls, but I've never failed to return a favor on the court"**

**Kagami grinned eyebrow twitching "Bring it on!"**

**Hyuga passed to Kuroko. **

**_Him again_**** Kasamatsu thought as he saw Kuroko appear out of the corner of his eye as he passed to Kagami ****_who is he_**

**Kagami Dunked the ball with a fierce yell he hit the floor and turned to his teammates "Let's go all out!"**

"No we're going to hold back" Hyuga scoffed letting his inner colors show. "Don't underestimate your seniors."

Kiyoshi shook his head it was always so entertaining when the true Hyuga came out.

**"Yeah!" Seirin yelled except Kuroko who just nodded.**

**They dribbled down the court going back and forth so quickly it was hard to keep track of the game. **

**_What is this?_**** Riko watched head moving to follow the players **

**"What's with this high paced play" Koganei was also trying to keep up with the game head moving quickly from side to side. **

**Seirin- 16 Kaijou-17 **

**They were matching each other basket for basket with Kaijou just barely keeping the lead.**

**"It's only been three minutes since they started" **

**_"It's like their beating each other without bothering to guard. The defense is doing everything it can, but both teams' offenses are too strong. This is a clash of the Generation of Miracles_**

**Hyuga had the ball facing off against Kasamatsu ****_The other four are just as intense as Kise. This is almost more than I can handle. _**

"I almost forgot how much we lacked in stamina back then; we've come leaps and bounds from where we were."

"Ah cultivating talent" Riko smiled dreamily.

"I just can't wait for the Inter-highs. After all the training after the winter cup it will be just as intense a battle if not more so" Kagami had a fire in his eyes as he spoke. No one could say anything against that; they all felt the same way.

**_If not for Kuroko and Kagami they'd have won this game already_**

**Hyuga passed to Kuroko who passed quickly to Kagami. He ran before jumping and going into a fade away. **

**"From that speed he's going into a fade away?" An onlooker yelled out. Kise caught the ball however and rushed back down court before coping Kagami's fade away. **

**_A fade away! He's copying me again._**

Kise grinned his feet twitching as he watched. It was hard not to get invested despite knowing the outcome. The music was exciting and with the addition of the inner thoughts of your opponents, it was a whole new way to view a game.

**The ball made it in and Kaijou scored. **

**_And he keeps getting better!_**

**Hyuga dribbled the ball down court looking focused until **

**"Captain" the voice came out of nowhere Hyuga jumped to the side nearly losing the ball as it revealed Kuroko right behind him. **

**"Where did you come from? Why are you talking to me?"**

**"I want a time out. This high pace is taking a toll on my body"**

**"What? How can you be so weak?"**

**"Also we need Kagami to cool down. The harder Kagami Kun plays, the harder Kise Kun plays. At this rate, it'll take everything we have to keep up, and it will only get worse"**

**_He's talking more than usual._**

"I'm just observing" Kuroko said blankly

"Do you only observe people on the court?"

"No it's not really something I can control like that; it's automatic. I'm used to observing people I just put it to more use in basketball than everyday life"

**_Could this be worse than I thought? _****Hyuga looked over at Riko who was also calling a time out. ****_Looks like it. The coach must be thinking the same thing._**

**Sure enough… "Seirin Time out" **

**The whole team was gasping and panting. Riko looked concerned ****_they're way too tired for playing just five minutes. It's not unreasonable. They've been switching between offense and defense at an absurd rate. _**

**"What the hell are you doing? How many points are you going to let them take?" The Kaijou coach yelled at the players. "Is the defense asleep? Huh!"**

**"Sorry"**

**"This isn't easy" Moriyama said **

**"Yeah that first year duo is brutal." Kasamatsu nodded taking a long drink**

"It's nice to know you were as tired as we were" Hyuga watched intently it was most interesting being able to hear what other players thought and how they viewed things.

**Kasamatsu turned to Kise. "You should be able to handle Kagami, but what's with that invisible Kuroko guy" There was a mini flashback of Kuroko when he stole the ball earlier in the game. **

**Kise suddenly looked happy he smiled blindly "I know, right? Kurokocchi's actually…" Kasamatsu hit him **

**"Why the hell are you so happy?" Kise moved the hand that had punched him **

**"It's okay" he assured the captain. "The balance will tip soon enough" **

**The scene switched back to Seirin**

**"We have to deal with Kise Kun first" Riko stated**

**"I can't believe Kagami can't handle the guy himself" Hyuga sat pensively "Should we put another guy on him"**

**"What? Hey wait…" Kagami paused for a moment "Please"**

"HAHAHA /Bakagami/ is being polite!"

"I can be polite, unlike you /Ahomine/"

"Should we separate them?" Koganei asked as the couch was enveloped in dark energy from the two feuding rivals.

"No need" Akashi said Seirin turned to look at the captain who was already directing his attention to the two who were about to start fighting. "You're arguing like an old married couple… is there something we should know?"

"WHAT?" they both yelled the fight forgotten as they gaped at Akashi who simply stared right back nonchalantly

The two scootched over so they were as far away from one another as it was possible to be on one couch.

Akashi turned back to the T.V. and Seirin stared at the crimson headed master mind a minute longer before they too turned back to the TV.

**"Please?"**

**"There is a way" Kuroko cut into the conversation. The screen split showing Kuroko on one side and Kise on the other. **

**"What's that supposed to mean" Kasamatsu asked Kise **

**"It's because…" Kise began to answer**

**"They have a weakness" Both Kuroko and Kise said at the same time. **

"Weakness?" Kise questioned he wondered what weakness Kuroko was speaking of, what had he observed?

** "A weakness?" Riko asked **

**"What? You should've told us sooner" Hyuga looked at Kuroko **

**"No, to be honest I'm still not even sure you could call it a weakness" Kuroko continued "Either way I'm sorry. There's another problem. Because of the unexpectedly high paced play, my effectiveness is already wearing off."**

**"Wh-What?" Hyuga and the others looked at him with gaping mouths. The scene switched to Kaijou**

**"They won't be able to use their misdirection after 40 minutes" Kise explained**

**"Misdi… what?" Kasamatsu looked confused **

**Kurokocchi's lack of presence isn't magic" Kise continued to explain. "He's just directing your attention elsewhere. Even I can do it" Kise picked up a ball "Watch me" he commanded and threw the ball over his head. **

**Kasamatsu took his eyes off Kise to follow the ball. **

**"See you're not looking at me" Kasamatsu gasped and looked back down at Kise "Kurokocchi's using his exceptional observation skills to do this continuously, creating the illusion he disappeared so he can pass the ball around, not that he has to do anything special to have no presence." Kise smiled and Kasamatsu looked annoyed at his adoration for the sixth man "But the more he uses it the more we get used to it, and its effect gradually decreases."**

**Scene changed back to Seirin. **

**"Why didn't you tell us something so important sooner" Riko raged. She got Kuroko into a head lock **

**"I'm sorry you didn't ask" Kuroko waved his arms apologetically his voice still deadpan despite it all. **

"Sometimes I don't understand how you can stay so… blank faced?"

"Umm…" there was no way for Kuroko to explain it was just the way he was. Its how he had always been, he had smiled a bit more as a child but never as much as other kids. He explained that.

"Aww I think it would be cute to see a little kid Kurokocchi!" Kise cried out.

"I bet it was hard to make friends as a kid with so little presence" Kagami noted

"I only had one" Kuroko answered "Until middle school… then I had 6" The GoM looked happy to have been there for him but that disappeared rather quickly when they remembered what happened. It only made it that much worse knowing they were basically Kuroko's only friends at the time.

**"Do you not say anything unless you're asked?" Riko yelled ****_I must not have been thinking. I was stupid to think we could pull this ridiculous strategy off without risk. _**

**The whistle blew. "Your time out is over."**

**Riko let out a cry of despair "All I got to do was hit Kuroko!" **

**"Let me stay on him… please" Kagami asked Riko before they went out**

**"Why are you acting so polite?"**

**"I have a feeling I'm about to get something" Kagami said and then turned and jogged back out to the court without waiting for an answer**

**"Hey wait" they stopped and turned "Switch from man to man to zone defense; keep solid defense on the inside, and move to stop Kise kun quickly. Stopping Kise is your first priority"**

"Did you forget about the regulars, I'm not the only good player on the team?"

"No" Riko corrected "I knew it was a risk but at the moment with your high speed of play you were our main problem. It wasn't a perfect plan but I needed more time to evaluate" Riko sighed then turned a sharp glare on Kuroko "had I known about your limit sooner I would have had something a bit more concrete to go on"

"Sorry" Kuroko bowed his head at her. Riko just shook her head.

**"Also slow down your pace Kuroko Kun. Just don't let the gap get too big. Can you do that?"**

**"I'll try" **

**Kise had the ball but he stopped short Kagami, Izuki, and Hyuga were on him. **

**"They're defending the middle" someone from the audience observed **

**_It's just a box one and one._**** Kasamatsu observed ****_they're following up with Kagami to stop Kise. _****He sighed ****_I don't believe this._**

**Kise passed over to Kasamatsu who took the shot and scored. Everyone cheered "Are you underestimating the Kaijou regulars? This is too pathetic" Kasamatsu told them with a smirk. **

**Hyuga wiped his sweat away "Man this is tough" **

**Riko was concentrated obviously trying to figure out a better defensive strategy. Kagami had the ball he saw Kuroko and passed but the ball was stolen by Moriyama. Kaijou quickly scored again.**

**"I see. I think I'm getting used to it" Moriyama smiled **

**"This isn't good" Izuki stared at the scoreboard 25- 33 for Kaijou**

**"What should we do Izuki?"**

**"Damn it, the gaps getting bigger" Koganei said from the bench**

**Mitobe had the ball he passed it to Kagami who jumped to score but Kise jumped too and blocked it easily. **

**"Out of bounds, white ball" The referee shouted**

**Kagami was taking deep breathes**

**"Why don't you acknowledge it already?" Kise asked "Your years away from challenging the generation of Miracles"**

**"What'd you say" Kagami turned to fully face Kise who had an easy smile on his face **

**"The gap between our scores might get bigger, but it certainly won't get any smaller. More than formations and strategies, basketball is about your build. It's a sport of size"**

"Is it now Kise?" Akashi asked the blonde. Kise went pale

"Umm… I umm… um…" Kise hid himself behind Kuroko and Midorima "I was wrong" He piped up from behind them. No one brought up Akashi's height and lived. The only reason Kise was alive was because he hadn't said anything about Akashi in particular.

**"The difference between your team and ours is simply too great. You were the only one who stood a chance against us, but I see now how good you are. I'll admit you have potential, but you're still far below me. No matter what you throw at me with one look I'll return it twice as good."**

**Kagami's eye's narrowed. **

**"You can struggle but you'll never beat me" Kise finished confidently "The world isn't that easy"**

**The music was intense Kagami was looking down at his shoes and then he let out a chuckle and another until he was laughing madly. Everyone turned to stare at him. **

**"Sorry, sorry. I'm just so happy"**

"You're a complete loon Kagami" Koganei shook his head

**"Happy?" Kise questioned**

**"It's been a long time since anyone's said that to me. I heard it all the time over there"**

**"Over there" Kise was confused **

**"In America"**

**"You lived in America that's amazing" Kise reverted back from serious to overgrown child **

**"I thought I jumped the gun coming back here to play. Hearing you say that is encouraging, really." Kise's smile dropped once more as Kagami continued "Life is all about challenges. There's no point in living if there's no one strong to play. Its better if I can't win!" Kagami walked past Kise "Don't you think it's a little soon to be saying you won? Besides now thanks to you I now know your weakness." **

**"What weakness?" Kise looked confused **

**"I'm sure it wasn't easy for you to say it yourself. With one look? What if you don't see it? Against a guy who's already invisible it's impossible. No matter how athletic you are, you'll never achieve an invisible basketball style. In other words." He put his hand on Kuroko's head "this guy is your weakness"**

**The camera panned from Kise's shocked face to Kagami's laughing one down to Kuroko's blank face "What are you doing" he deadpanned. The screen faded. **

"This more entertaining than I thought it was going to be" Kagami conceded amped up and ready to watch the next episode. And he wasn't the only one the others were just as into it especially those who hadn't been there to witness it.

"Kuro chin it's not fair!" Murasakibara complained loudly. Kuroko tilted his head confused "You let Kaga chin touch your hair but not me" The giant pouted like a toddler. He reached over with his long arms and gently ruffled Kuroko's hair. "It's soft" he said happily.

Kuroko allowed it for only second just to stop a tantrum from being thrown. Then he softly wacked the hand away and smoothed his hair.

Murasakibara went back to his snacks looking pleased.

**AN: **Oha Asa predicted good luck to those that review XD

Also I tried really hard to describe the game' it might be easier to watch the show while you read though if it gets confusing.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 4

**The show continued where it left off everyone was staring at Kise, Kagami, and Kuroko**

**"Kagami's powerless against Kise" Hyuga said "but his weakness is…"**

**It switched to Riko on the bench "Aside from passing, the weakest guy on the court, Kuroko kun?" **

**Kuroko was still under Kagami's hand and he glanced upward at the giant looking slightly irritated. **

**Kise looked momentarily shocked and then smiled "So? **

**Kuroko forced Kagami's hand off of him standing up straight "**

**"It's true Kurokocchi's style is the only one I can't imitate. But what does that change?"**

**A whistle sounded "End of first quarter" The score was 27- 35 Kaijou**

**"It changes everything!" Kagami stepped forward "We'll bring you to tears in the second quarter!"**

**There was a 2 minute time out.**

**"An 8 point difference Seirin's not bad"**

**"What the hell are you doing" The Kaijou coach yelled at his players on the bench "They're closing the gap"**

**"Yes sir."**

**"Your fundamentals suck! Hands up! Screen out! Rebound!" **

**"Yes sir" **

**Kise sat at the end of the bench eyes intense but he wasn't listening to the coach. **

**Back at the Seirin bench **

**"I see. Yeah that could work" Riko smiled faintly "Kagami Kun looks like you finally cooled down"**

**"No. I was always—"**

**"You were really pissed" Hyuga and Izuki said together**

"You're a hot head Kagami" Koganei told his fellow player

"Eh, I can't help it, I get fired up easily."

"That's cause you're a Bakagami" Aomine huffed under his breath. Kagami's eye's narrowed

"What'd you say!?"

Aomine didn't answer not willing to be called out by Akashi again. What a pain.

**"But Kuroko kun and Kagami kun, your coordination will be key. Can you do it?"**

**"Yeah Probably." Kagami shrugged "we'll wo—" He was suddenly hit in the ribs by Kuroko. He gripped his side painfully "you bastard, where did that come from. **

**Kuroko looked up at him face blank "You want to beat Kise Kun don't you?" **

**Kagami looked up "Of course I do" he hit Kuroko back **

**"Well then" Riko stood arms crossed**

**The referee blew the whistle "Let the second quarter begin!"**

**"Take care of the counter attack!" Riko yelled the music began to heat up as they walked back onto the court and both sides cheered for their teams. **

**Kise had the ball first and he scored and easy goal. **

**Hyuga got the ball next and he too scored. **

**Kise came back and scored again. **

**29-39 Kaijou**

**Hyuga had the ball ****_Kaijou's defense is still man to man. _****He passed to Izuki who passed it to Kagami. Kagami squared off against Kise**

**"Somethings changed, right?" Kise wondered. Kagami dribbled quickly toward the basket Kise running along beside him trying to figure out Kagami's next move. **

**_Just another drive? Maybe another fade away? _**

**While Kagami was running he passed back behind Kise who turned just in time to see Kuroko pass back to Kagami successfully cutting around Kise. **

**_He's coordinating with Kurokocchi!_**

**Kagami went for a layup and scored. **

**"Yes. Riko" Riko nodded **

**Kagami had the ball again and again he passed to Kuroko. **

**Kise followed quickly ****_Again? It won't work this time._**

**But Seirin was one step ahead instead of Kuroko passing to Kagami he passed to Hyuga who scored a three pointer. **

**34-39 Kaijou but only a 5 point gap between the two. **

**Hyuga laughed pushing up his glasses "Have you changed your minds, first ye—" he turned to look and stopped as they were already walking away from him. **

Kiyoshi snorted and Hyuga glared at him.

Kiyoshi just smiled back innocently and looked around the room observing. Everyone was intent on the T.V. Midorima pushed up his glasses his eyes taking in everything.

Kise switched between pouting and intensity every few seconds.

Kuroko was of course blank faced as he watched.

Murasakibara was munching on chips; every so often his hand would miss the bag and he'd feel around until he found the opening again as he watched.

Akashi's head was tilted slightly glancing around the room at times always observant and always watching.

Aomine and Kagami had not moved both squeezed into their corners of the couch after Akashi's comment. Although the two tossed glares at each other.

The rest of Seirin was just as intent as they watched; each noting something they had done, or the opponent had done. Kaijou had grown stronger since this game but they could still learn a lot about the mindset.

All in all the pressure in the room was intense.

**"Number 4's really going for it" Kobori of Kaijou commented to his captain. **

**"We should be worried about Kagami" Kasamatsu shot back "He and Kuroko have started passing back and forth to each other." **

**"Kagami's just started passing the ball instead of just receiving it. Does that really change much?"**

"It changes everything" Akashi remarked

**"It changes a whole lot, dumbass" Kasamatsu said "Kuroko's passing and Kagami's one on one were two separate offensive patterns. They only had two options. Now that they pass to each other they have more options, making their offense stronger. " Kasamatsu finished **

**_And Kise can't copy Kuroko, the lynch pin of the play_**** Riko smirked ****_it's his bane. Kagami Kun and Kuroko Kun. With those to we can..._**

**It moved o Kagami dribbling down the court with Kuroko right behind. Kagami passed and….**

**Kuroko missed it and the ball bounced off. They both looked at each other and Riko sweat dropped **

**_Well, we'll probably just barely make it. _**

**Kise panted glaring "Kurokocchi." Kuroko stared back blank faced **

**"Kise- kun you're strong. I'm powerless and Kagami can't stand against you. But when we work together, we have a fighting chance" **

"So dramatic Tetsu" Aomine teased his former shadow

**"You really have changed Kurokocchi. We never played basketball like this at Teiko, but you still can't stop me. I will be the winner." Kise declared. The music amped up switching from Kise's determined face to Kagami's and Kuroko's. "It's true I can't copy your coordination, but since you'll lose your effectiveness after 40 minutes, you'll lose this game in the second half. " **

**Kise grabbed the ball and moved, but was cut off. **

**"Not so fast" Kagami said but it was Kuroko who was marking Kise not Kagami. Kise hesitated **

**"What?"**

**Everyone else in the gym looked confused as well. **

**"Kuroko's on Kise" Kasamatsu looked surprised. Kuroko and Kise stared at each other**

**"Who's the guy on Kise?" One of the spectators asked **

**"Isn't he the guy that passes a lot" another questioned **

**"I don't remember him doing anything other than pass"**

**"He doesn't stand a chance!" Was the general consensus. **

**"I never dreamed we'd play together like this Kurokocchi."**

**"Neither did I" Kuroko answered **

**"I don't know what you're up to, but you can't stop me, Kurokocchi" Kise rushed pass Kuroko to get stopped once more this time by Kagami**

**"Wrong, we're not going to stop you" Kagami smirked **

**"We're taking the ball" Riko smiled **

**Kuroko hit the ball out of Kise's hand from behind. ****_ What? A back tip. They took advantage of the second I hesitated!_**

**"It doesn't matter how amazingly you play against us" Kagami said "We're trying to let you through" Kagami grinned. Kise looked back shocked as Seirin scored **

"A very good strategy against Kise." Akashi mused aloud

Kise was in his pouting stage and he let out a huff.

**"Damn it a simple double team would have been better" Kasamatsu yelled**

**_Not even Kise can react in time to an invisible guy coming up behind him. _**

**"I just won't run by you then." Kise said reasonably "No one said I couldn't shoot a three pointer. He got into position, but Kagami put his hand on Kuroko's head and jumped up slamming the ball away from him. **

**_They got me, Kurokocchi's covering below and Kagami's covering up top. _**

**_An outside shot takes too much movement _****Kasamatsu observed ****_These guys are a pain. Kuroko's the one making this happen. He's the most worthless guy on the court and he can't do anything by himself, but… I don't believe this!_**

**The screen showed Kuroko below Kagami whose hand rested on Kuroko's head. **

"He's doing it again." Murasakibara complained and once more he ruffled Kuroko's hair to appease himself. Kuroko rolled his eyes.

"I almost feel bad for you Kise this is brutal"

"Shut up Aominicchi! I can't wait till it's your turn" Kise crossed his arms and turned back to the screen.

**Kagami hit the ground "Fast break" He yelled. Kise looking pissed turned to follow him and in the moment his hand drew back hitting Kuroko across the face. Kuroko gave a small gasp and hit the ground Kise looked back in shock.**

**Kuroko sat on the ground he looked up and everyone gasped he had blood running down his face. **

The Kise in the room froze; looking at it from an outside angle the hit seemed even worse. The room was quiet and the atmosphere intense

"Oi idiot you hit Tetsu" Aomine stood up glaring

"I didn't mean to it was an accident" Kise yelled tears in his eyes as he looked down at Kuroko remembering the blood. "I'm sorry Kurokocchi!" He yelled out hugging the phantom boy. A pair of scissors zinged past him cutting his cheek and Kise scrambled back

"You've lost the privilege of touching Tetsuya" Akashi's aura was dark and Kise let out an eep.

"I'm fine Akashi kun" Kuroko started but Akashi would have none of it pulling out another pair of scissors to replace the one he had thrown. Seriously how many pairs of those did he have?

Kise glared at Midorima "it's your fault he uses scissors now!"

Midorima glared back "it's your fault you hit Kuroko"

"It was an accident." Kise curled up into a little ball "I didn't mean to hurt him, I'd never hurt Kurokocchi."

Everyone ignored him. Seirin felt bad but right then didn't seem the time to intervene, even Kagami stayed silent. Each of the GoM had an aura that screamed out not to mess with them. Kuroko stood up to check on Kise who looked utterly miserable but Akashi grabbed his wrist and shook his head.

"Let him wallow some"

"You can be cruel sometimes Akashi Kun"

"It's in my nature" Akashi shrugged

"Is Kuro chin alright" Murasakibara Kun ran his large hand over Kuroko's forehead and eye as if checking for injuries even though it was just on screen.

"I'm fine" he deadpanned. Murasakibara pulled out a Vanilla sucker and handed it to him patting him on the head. Kuroko took it with a soft smile. The purple haired man was a giant and had a terrible aura especially when he got upset but he was probably the most gentle of the group.

Kuroko sat back down knowing the sooner they got through this the sooner the rest of them would let up and forgive Kise.

Kise sat on the floor still curled up looking guilt ridden. Aomine strode over and took Kise's place next to Kuroko and put his arm around his former shadow. Kuroko sighed and popped the lollipop into his mouth. Sometimes they were a bit much. 

**Kuroko stood up and swayed a bit Hyuga ran over "Are you ok Kuroko?!"**

**"I feel light headed" Kuroko swayed and Hyuga took his head in both his hands examining the wound. **

**"Get a first aid kit" Riko called. Kagami ran up to Kuroko **

**"Are you ok?" Kuroko turned to him one eye still closed as blood continued to flow. **

**"I'm fine the games just getting started"**

"You're not fine, far from it. It's likely you have a minor concussion and you said it yourself that you were feeling light headed." Midorima rattled off a tenseness to his tone. He loved basketball and wanted to play as long as he could but his plan was to become a doctor.

**Just as Midorima had said Kuroko was not all right and he fell over a moment later**

**"Kuroko" Hyuga and Kagami yelled**

**"You're finished" Kasamatsu said as he watched "It's not what should have happened though" Kuroko was laying on the bench as Riko administered first aid. "Without that first year duo, the score difference will only grow. "**

**Kise hadn't moved from his spot staring at Kuroko with guilt and shock and sadness****_ Kurokocchi_**

**"What are we going to do?"**

**"Kuroko kun can't play anymore." Riko said Kuroko was passed out on a mat behind Seirin's bench a cold cloth on his forehead. "We'll have to make do with the members we have left"**

** "Make do?" Kawahara said**

**"Isn't this going to be tough without Kuroko?" Furihata added**

**"The second years will be our offensive core" Riko told them "It's only the second quarter, but we can't let them get too far ahead of us. I know its early but its game time Hyuga" Riko told the player who nodded "Kise Kun will just copy you so don't play offense Kagami Kun. Focus on defending. Do everything you can to stop Kise Kun from scoring."**

**"Are you sure that will work" Kagami asked **

**"It'll be fine have some faith." Hyuga told him **

**"But…"**

**"I said it'll be fine dumbass" Hyuga sparkled smiling despite the threatening tone. "Listen to you seniors once in a while or I'll kill you" **

Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, and Aomine all looked at Hyuga. He was like another Akashi… between him and Riko Seirin had it rough. Although neither of them had the air that Akashi had that could be used to completely terrify them nor the threat of actual violence.

**Kagami looked taken aback. **

**34-39 Kaijou **

**"First years should show more respect for your seniors. Get on your knees!" Hyuga muttered walking back onto the court **

**"Your showing your true colors captain" Izuki called out he turned to Kagami "Don't worry about him he's always like that during clutch time. When he speaks his mind he won't miss many of his shots. Leave the offense to him. You just defend like your life depends on it. **

**The game started and Izuki took the ball. Koganei provided a screen letting him get away from his mark. He passed the ball to Hyuga and Mitobe blocked as Hyuga shot the ball.**

**"He's usually a normal guy, but when he gets going he's amazing! Also scary! He's the multi-personality clutch shooter, Hyuga Junpei!" Riko said**

**"Take that" Hyuga smiled wickedly as the basketball soared through the next scoring a three pointer for Seirin. **

**"Calm and collected he never loses his cool. He may seem cool and in control, but he has a sense of humor, Izuki Shun" Riko continued as Izuki said something about an Icy hot Salon pass "The hard working unsung hero. A man whose voice no one has heard, Mitobe Rinnosuke"**

Everyone looked over at Mitobe who smiled and opened him mouth and closed it

"He said hello" Koganei translated leaving the GoM completely confused.

**"He can do everything and nothing, a jack of all trades master of none, he's Koganei Shinji!" Koganei was crying dramatically at the introduction **

**"You're so mean!"**

**Riko smiled at all her players she had absolute trust in the 2****nd**** years. "Unfortunately every last one of them never gives up"**

**The scene changed to a street in town Takao was pulling a cart with Midorima riding inside. **

**"Damn it we were supposed to trade at the signal. You haven't pedaled once" Takao gasped as he did his best to pull the cart. Midorima smiled **

**"Of course I haven't. Today Oha Asa's horoscope predicted the greatest day for cancers like me." He took a sip of his drink **

**"What does that have to do with this? Anyway if we're coming all the way out here to see a practice match your middle school teammate's better be good." **

**"It's the copycat and the invisible man" **

**"Are they good?"**

**"Hurry up or the game will be over "**

**"It's your fault for reading horoscopes"**

"You were at the practice game" Kagami had no idea he was there

"Yes I saw him afterward" Kuroko nodded

"You saw him and you didn't say anything" Kagami yelled

"He was talking to Kise kun when we left. My head was hurting and it didn't seem like he was there to talk to me so I didn't say anything" Kuroko explained as if it were obvious.

**The scene changed back to the game. ****_They're not as good without Kuroko but their offensive team isn't bad. There putting no.4's shooting ability to good use. _**

**The score was 48-52 Kaijou**

**"There's a minute and a half left in the second quarter."**

**Kuroko was still out for the count. **

Seeing him lying there was like a punch to Kise as he watched and his guilt was strong. He looked over at Kuroko who was sitting calmly next to Aomine who had his arm on the couch behind the bluenette

**Hyuga scored again and wiped the sweat from his forehead. ****_This isn't easy. On top of that we lost power when we lost Kuroko. I'm starting to lose focus. _**

**The score read 68-74 Kaijou**

**_I don't think we can make a comeback. _**

**"Coach isn't there anything we can do" Kawahara asked **

**"They don't have any energy left for plays after the first half's pace." Riko frowned as she stared out at the court watching. "If only we had Kuroko kun"**

"Don't say that aloud" Aomine said "If Kuroko heard you he'd go back out no matter what, that's how stubborn he is" Aomine said wrapping a protective arm around the player. Kuroko was a shadow and had remained one even after everything simply because he fought for his team. He didn't care about his well-being as long as he could help his team. It was how he always was. Not that Akashi ever let him do anything if he was injured no matter how much Kuroko insisted but still.

**Kuroko twitched "Very well" **

Aomine hit Kuroko softly over the head with his fist "Dumbass"

Akashi shook his head, Kuroko didn't get hurt often but there were times when he was sick and Akashi had to shut him down time and time again as he begged to be put in to help his team. That had been during the first two years. Before the fateful 3rd championship. "She wouldn't dare let you play. Not with a head wound like that"

Riko tried not to look guilty but she was quaking with fear remembering what he did to Kise.

Midorima looked momentarily confused before his features set in stone. He distinctly remembered Kuroko playing in the final quarter. Back then he hadn't known the bluenette was injured hadn't really cared. But now that he had seen the damage it worried him greatly. He looked over at a Riko and had his thoughts confirmed. Akashi was not going to be pleased.

**Riko looked shocked and whipped her head around to see Kuroko lifting himself into a sitting position, before standing up. You could hear his soft gasps as he did so and he swayed uneasily on his feet. **

**"Good Morning" he greeted as his team stared at him in shock "I'll be going then." He walked slowly toward the court to be subbed in. \**

**"Hey wait." Riko panicked jumping in front of him "What are you talking about." **

**"But you just told me to go" Kuroko said innocently **

**"I didn't tell you to do that it just slipped out" Riko denied **

**"Then I'm going"**

**"Hey!"**

**"If I can change anything by going out there, please" Kuroko begged although his tone never changed "besides I promised Kagami kun I would be his shadow."**

**Riko looked conflicted before she sighed "Fine"**

The air in the room felt Icy. "You let him play" Akashi's words were harsh

"I..." Riko looked down

"I know Kuroko can put up a convincing fight but you're his coach you have to make that decision even if it means losing a game."

"Can you really say that Akashi Kun." Akashi turned his dark gaze on Kuroko "Winning is everything used to be our motto and none of you ever forgot that"

Akashi had a dark aura around him but he could not argue with Kuroko. The way he had been, his other self, might have also let Kuroko play if they had been in that situation rather than lose. He fought with himself and his anger. Only Kuroko could put him in this state.

"Perhaps we have no room to talk about doing everything to win" Midorima cut it "But still playing after getting a head injury that hasn't been treated by a professional can be dangerous you could risk permanent brain damage. Your coach should have known that."

Riko nodded "he's right Kuroko I shouldn't have let you play"

"I'm fine anyway"

"But what if you hadn't been"

"It's the past it can't be changed. Its ok coach I wanted to play I'm glad you let me" Kuroko gave her a rare smile to ease her guilt and Riko nodded back it was true that was the past and there was nothing she could do, but still.

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been hurt in the first place" Aomine shot Kise a look but Kuroko quickly dispelled it by jabbing him in the ribs. "Kuroko" Aomine gasped as he clutched his side not unlike Kagami had done early in the video.

"Be nice it wasn't Kise Kun's fault."

Kise brightened up a bit and he scooched just a bit closer to Kuroko; he laid his head against the couch where Kuroko sat to be closer to him. After this he would formally apologize and hopefully be forgiven.

**"But if I think you're in trouble, I'm switching you out immediately" Riko told him **

Akashi grumbled under his breath still caught in his own inner battle.

**Kuroko was subbed back in he walked up to Kagami and the two looked at each other for a moment before Kagami finally said "Let's go"**

**Kuroko nodded "yeah"**

**The game commenced Hyuga scoring a point Kise ran back down the court he caught the ball Kasamatsu passed and dunked it scoring for Kaijou,**

**Mitobe got the ball and passed to Kuroko who passed the ball right past Kise to Kagami who dunked quickly. **

**Kuroko kept up the passes. **

Aomine grinned next to Kuroko. He was really proud of what his former shadow had accomplished. There was no one who could say he was weak, not then, and sure as hell not now.

**"We were just getting used to him, but now he's back at full power." Kasamatsu said "It must be because he stayed out the last two quarters" **

**The score read 80-82 Kaijou with only a 2 point difference. **

**Kagami and Kuroko ran down the court both sweating heavily. Hyuga got the ball and shot Kise watched in shock as did the others in the gym as it sailed through the net to score for Seirin. **

**82-82 they were tied**

**Kise looked shocked ****_We're tied_**** Kise laughed lightly and Kuroko looked over in shock as did Kagami. **

**Kasamatsu threw the ball to Kise "KISE!" he yelled. Kise grabbed the ball and was racing down the court past Kuroko who couldn't react in time. **

"It almost looks like he's in the zone but at the same time it doesn't." Kagami stated watching

"He could be at the door" Aomine said for once not looking to start a fight. "You know almost there but not quite."

**"Kuroko" Kagami yelled Kuroko tried to turn to steal the ball but Kise was simply too fast as he changed hands. He rushed past Kagami and scored. **

**Everyone stared at Kise **

**_He's even stronger?_**** Kagami gaped ****_Did he see through Kuroko?_**

**Kise looked intense "I won't lose, not to anyone. Not even Kurokocchi." **

**"This isn't good" Hyuga commented. "Give it your all everyone this'll be just like the first quarter from here on out. A back and forth run and gun game."**

**Kasamatsu had the ball, then Kise. It switched to Kagami scoring and then Kise also scoring. **

**The game was going so fast it was hard to keep up with it all. **

**The score was 91-93**

**_2 minutes and 11 seconds left_****. Riko thought as she watched mouth set in a line. **

**Kuroko passed and Hyuga scored. It showed score after score after score. For both teams. **

**The score read 98-98**

**"They're tied again!" **

**There was 15 seconds left **

**"Resilient bastards, lets finish them" Kasamatsu yelled as he passed the ball. **

**"There's no time left, get them" Hyuga yelled as they all raced down court. "If we don't take the ball here its over"**

**"Kagami kun" Kuroko said coming up beside Kagami "if we can get the ball, there's one more thing we can do that Kise Kun can't copy. It's a simple strategy that will only work once though. **

**_There's less than 10 seconds left. _****Riko observed ****_We don't' have the strength to play in over time. _**

**"Defense, don't let them score" was yelled from the court**

**Riko sat forward and yelled "You can't just defend. Take the ball"**

**Kasamatsu had the ball once more and Hyuga marked him but before he could even attempt a steal Kasamatsu was shooting. Hyuga cursed but before he could despair Kagami appeared and hit the ball out of his hands. Hyuga got the ball and threw it with all his might to Kagami who was already half way down the court he and Kuroko ran with the ball. **

**"Don't let them through!" Kasamatsu yelled. **

**Kagami dribbled the ball and Kise was there guarding. He passed the ball. "Kuroko" and kept running past Kise. Kise turned to Kuroko in shock **

**"Kurokocchi can't shoot. With only two of them he'll have to pass it back to Kagami"**

**Kuroko shot**

**"He shot the ball?" Everyone watched with bated breath. **

**"No" Kasamatsu yelled "it's an alley-oop" Kagami jumped up to catch the ball.**

**Kise jumped also "I won't let you do that." But Kagami kept rising as Kise began to fall. **

**_He's still climbing? How far will he go? We jumped at the same time but I'm falling first. How can you stay in the air so long?_**

**Kagami grabbed the ball and there was a flash back of earlier. **

**"It's a simple strategy that will only work once though." Kuroko said. Flash back faded **

**"I don't need you to return the favor because…" Kagami yelled**

**The flashback resumed "We just have to score a buzzer beater" Kuroko continued the flashback faded once more. **

**"This ends now!" Kagami pushed the ball through the net scoring.**

**The whistle blew final score 100-98 Seirin. **

**The screen faded to black. **

Everyone sat back in their seats as the episode ended and the game had been decided. Kagami laughed. He wanted to play basketball so badly.

Unfortunately there was still a reasonable amount of tension in the room

Kuroko reached over the couch then and ruffled Kise's hair in a rare display of affection for his friend. "I forgive you Kise kun. It wasn't your fault"

Kise stood up and bowed "I'm so sorry."

The other GoM didn't say anything but the tension dissipated and Aomine hit Kise with a pillow for good measure.

Kuroko moved over so Kise could sit with him once more forcing Aomine off the couch. The tan player gave a soft huff.

"Fine but I get Tetsu when he plays me"

Kuroko wanted to speak up and say that probably wasn't a good idea considering what happened during that game and all the emotions but Aomine was already walking away. Kise latched onto Kuroko happily.

The next episode started 


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: I'm so sorry for not updating! My laptop charger broke and I had to wait for a new one to come in the mail. It just got in this morning and I finished the chapter and edited it as fast as I could!

On a happier note… THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! All of you who have been worried about me skipping certain episodes please be at ease lol I promise I won't skip. Most of your favorite scene's and episodes are my favorite too. So no worries :)

Charminghex99—Thank you for bringing that up. I actually have a plan for the pictures at the end of the episodes XD. It's going to come into effect after the next episode! I hope when it comes you'll enjoy what I do with them!

Episode 5

**Everyone was quiet for a moment no one could believe that Kaijou had lost. **

**"ALL RIGHT" Kagami broke the silence. Everyone on Seirin cheered and Riko gave her players a thumbs up. Hyuga, Izuki and Mitobe gave thumbs up back **

**"I can't believe we won" Hyuga laughed half in disbelief. **

**Kuroko had his hands on his knees gasping for breath and a small smile formed on his face. **

**Kise looked on in disbelief "I lost?"****_ For the first time in my life, I… _****A tear fell from his eyes "Huh? What…" Kise rubbed at his face trying to stop the tears **

**"You Idiot" Kasamatsu kicked Kise in the back "Stop crying! And you've got some balls to say you've never lost before. I'll hit you! You better add the word revenge to that empty dictionary of yours" Kise stared at him and then smiled. **

**A whistle sounded "Line up. With a score of 100- 98 Seirin High wins."**

**The two teams bowed to each other "Thank you very much."**

**Hyuga and Kasamatsu took hands. "Because we're in different districts, if we play again it'll be at the inter-high." Kasamatsu said his coach was in the back furious. **

**"We'll be there" Hyuga replied Riko in the back smiling dreamily. "I don't want to confess my love butt naked" Riko laughed then little Moe flowers popping up. Hyuga looked irritated but smiled. "Let's go"**

**The scene changed to Kise who was splashing water on his face. He turned off the water **

**"Gemini's horoscope predicted terrible luck for you today" Midorima told him Kise looked over shocked to see his former teammate. "But I didn't think you'd actually lose."**

"I didn't think you'd lose either" Kise mumbled

"EH?!" Midorima raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Kise stuck his tongue out at him.

"Not any fun is it, but the next game we get to watch is against you"

Midorima pushed up his glasses "What do I care"

"Tsundere, Midorima is a Tsundere"

"Shut up!"

"TSUNDERE" Kise yelled

Kuroko who was sitting between the two had had enough he grabbed a pillow and hit the two in the face with all he had.

"OW! Kurokocchi"

Midorima glared at the teal headed teen next to him as he fixed his glasses.

"Please be quiet" he deadpanned

**"You came to watch Midorimacchi"**

**"Either way it was an unfortunate game. Even a monkey could have managed those dunks. It's no wonder fate didn't choose your side." He adjusted his glasses with tapped fingers. **

**Kise looked at Midorima a bit put out "I haven't seen you since middle school. It's good to see you again." He smiled then "I see you haven't stopped taping your fingers. Anyway who cares if I dunk as long as it goes in."**

**"That's why you're no good." Midorima told him **

"Midorimacchi your being mean!" Kise complained Kuroko raised the pillow managing to be threatening and yet still blank faced. Kise quickly shut his mouth.

Akashi smirked who knew Tetsuya had it in him to be like that. The phantom man was one of the only ones who could throw him off; he always defied expectation.

**"Getting the ball in from up close is easy" Midorima continued "Getting it in from far away has true value. Didn't anyone teach you to 'Do the likeliest and God will do the best'? Optimal effort makes you worthy of fates grace. **

**He threw a towel to Kise**

This made Kuroko smile. Back before during their first years at Taiko Midorima Kun had been the 'mother of the group' He was the one who took care of the group, always in the strictest of ways, but still.

He made sure Murasakibara kun ate healthy snacks every once in a while and the one time Kuroko had got caught in the rain Midorima kun had given him his extra clothes so he wouldn't get sick, after which he was thoroughly scolded of course.

Akashi Kun could be motherly too but no one was like Midorima Kun.

**"I always do my best and I always keep the Oha Asa horoscope's lucky item on me. " Midorima held up a toy frog. "By the way today's item is a toy frog. That is why my shots never miss"**

**_I've never understood that last part._**** Kise thought to himself staring at the toy frog ****_This is the Generation of Miracles number one shooter. _****"Shouldn't you be talking to Kurokocchi instead of me?"**

**"There's no need. B blood types like myself and A blood types like him never get along"**

"Kuro chin was always being scolded by Mido chin."

"That's because he did stupid things without thinking" Midorima huffed

Kagami nodded he had to agree with the green haired shooter. Kuroko was always getting himself into some situation or another.

**"I not only acknowledge his style, but respect it"**

"Thank you Midorima Kun"

Midorima looked away haughtily but there was a slight blush on his face.

**"But I cannot accept his decision to attend an obscure school like Seirin"**

"HUH?!" Hyuga's eye twitched

Kiyoshi patted him on the shoulder "Calm down calm down this is in the past" he laughed easily.

**"I simply came because we'll lay them in the division preliminaries. But honestly they're not good enough." There was a slight tension in the air but it was wiped away by the sound of a bicycle bell. They looked over to see Takao pedaling toward Midorima looking pissed.**

**"Midorima, you bastard! You left me alone in the middle of traffic! Do you know how embarrassing that it?!"**

**"I just came to watch the game today." Midorima turned back to Kise "But allow me to apologize. There is no way we will lose to Seirin. I regret t tell you that you should give up on your revenge."**

**Kise looked over for a second and his eyes widened just a tad Midorima looked to see Seirin leaving Kuroko walking with Kagami. He lifted his hand to his head looking up trying to see the bandage like a little kid.**

The site made Kise squee. "You're too cute Kurokocchi!"

**The scene changed to Sasuki's General Hospital**

Kise paled looking at the bluenette worriedly.

**Kuroko and Riko were talking to a doctor they both bowed. **

"Well what did he say!?" Kise couldn't take it he looked close to tears sadness radiating off of him

"It was just a mild head injury not enough to be considered a concussion" Kuroko said

"Ah… good I was really worried" Kise sighed out he wiped away a few stray tears.

**It showed Riko in front of the team giving them a thumbs up. "Every things okay" Everyone seemed relieved. **

**"Sorry for making you worry" Kuroko bowed formally in his overly polite way. **

**"I didn't know what was going to happen when you fell over." Izuki said**

**"I'm glad you're okay" Tsuchida smiled**

**Koganei let out a cry of victory "alright we won!" and the team celebrated again **

**They walked through the streets. Izuki turned to his team "Let's get something to eat on the way home" **

**"What do you want?" Hyuga asked **

**"Something cheap I'm broke" Koganei chipped in.**

**"Me too." Kagami said**

**"So am I" Kuroko added last. **

**"Hold on" Riko stopped them all "How much does everyone have after transportation costs?" **

**What they came up with was measly not enough for one meal let alone the entire team. They all sighed looking depressed**

**"Let's go home" Hyuga said**

**"Yeah"**

**They started walking again with much less spirit than before. Riko fell behind a bit. She looked over just as a bus passed advertising free steak. She smiled brightly eyes going big; Riko ran forward blowing her whistle. The team turned around looking confused. **

**"It's okay, what do you say we go for steak?" She looked excited while the team looked confused. **

**The scene changed to show giant stakes being served to the team. Then moved to a sign that read: **

**4kg steaks **

**Eat in 30 minutes or less and it's free. **

**Those who fail must pay 10,000 yen.**

"You guys did that without any money!" Aomine gaped

Riko grinned giving a thumbs up**. **"Yup and we didn't pay a single cent"

"Did Tetsu get one too?"

"Yes" Kuroko deadpanned

All his former teammates stared at him. Riko said they didn't pay but Kuroko ate like a mouse how on earth did they do it!?

**"What's wrong? Don't hold back" Riko seemed way too happy. ****_This is too much_**** the whole team thought staring at the steaks with disbelief; except Kuroko who looked as he always did. **

**"What are we going to do if we can't eat all this" Hyuga looked troubled. **

**"What? Why do you think I make you run every day?" Riko asked**

**_For Basketball?_**

**They all began to eat their steaks. **

**Hyuga sighed ****_I should know by now that this is how she is. _**

**Izuki looked at the steak "This steak is Steakilicious"**

**Koganei that was sitting next to him grimaced "Sorry but that shit is really annoying right now"**

** Kuroko was only a few bites in when he set down his silverware and dabbed at his face with a napkin "Excuse me?" he said **

**Hyuga looked over "Do you need some water?"**

**"I give up" he said simply**

**"KUROKO!" Everyone yelled in disbelief. **

"I knew it! There was no way Tetsu could eat even a quarter of a steak" Aomine laughed

**There was a time skip and every single member of the team looked near dead and stuffed to the max. ****_I'm dead _****Hyuga thought to himself. **

**"This is delicious! Maybe I'll get some more!" Hyuga looked over at Kagami who was eating with zealous he looked at Hyuga's plate "huh? If you're not going to eat that can I have it?"**

**_He's stuffing his cheeks like a squirrel. _**

"Baka" Aomine grumbled

"Aho" Kagami shot back just as silently. Both glared at each other

"Squirrel face"

"Tanned freak"

"Dumbass!"

"Bastard!"

A pair of scissors flew between them "Were you two saying something?"

"NO!" They both denied gulping.

"I thought not" Akashi said simply going back to watching. The two sighed.

**"Save me the hassle and bring them all over here." The team all celebrated**

**"Kagami, thank you!"**

**While that was all happening it showed Kuroko slipping away. He sighed as he left the restaurant and looked over noticing Kise who was leaning on a railing near the street right outside the restaurant. **

"Stalker!" Kagami yelled

"AM NOT!" Kise yelled back "I just wanted to talk to Kurokocchi so I followed you"

Seirin sweat dropped all of them thinking together _That's totally being a stalker!_

**"Kise kun"**

**"Do you have a minute to talk?" Kise asked**

**After a small time skip it showed the rest of Seirin leaving the restaurant Kuroko and Kise were gone. **

**"Thanks for the food" Riko grinned **

**"Yeah, don't come back" one of the restaurant men told them. **

**"I think I ate too much" Kagami groaned as he walked out**

**"You really are a monster." Hyuga sighed as he walked out right after **

**"But you saved us" Koganei said positively.**

**Riko smiled at them all "Okay let's go home. Is everyone here?" **

**"Eh. Where's Kuroko." Hyuga wondered **

**"I'm sure he's near the back just like he always…" They all looked to the back expecting to see Kuroko only for it to be empty. **

**"He's not there" they all sighed**

Riko grinded her fist into her hand an ominous aura around her. "Don't just leave without saying something. It's hard enough to keep track of you as it is."

Kuroko held up his hands in surrender his face deadpan "Sorry I sincerely apologize for causing you trouble"

Riko sighed and let herself fall back against the couch.

**The scene changed to a small playground beside an outside basketball court. **

**"It's been a while since we last talked like this" Kise stated "How's your injury"**

**"I'm fine" Kuroko said**

**Kise jumped up on a bench sitting down so he was looking at Kuroko a basketball in his hands. **

**"I saw Midorimacchi"**

**Kuroko didn't look too surprised "Honestly I don't get along very well with him"**

"It's your fault! If you'd stop doing things without thinking!" Midorima grumbled hotly

"Sorry" Kuroko apologized.

"Tch" Midorima looked away fixing his glasses. "At least say it like you mean it"

"This is how I always say things" Kuroko dead panned which only proceeded to irritate Midorima more.

**Kise laughed "Now that you mention it your right. That left hand of his is no joke, especially on good days for cancers."**

**"Yes"**

**"Seems like he just came to watch today's game. Anyway… First you turned me down and then I lost today's game. Everything's going wrong with my life right now." Kise balanced the ball on his head looking up at the sky his legs lifted he balanced on the back of the bench using only his hands. "I didn't expect you to say yes. But I was serious."**

**"You'll fall over" Kuroko warned then looked down slightly "Sorry"**

**Kise jumped up so he was standing again. "I'm kidding. Anyway I wanted to ask you for your reason… Why did you disappear?"**

All the GoM froze and Kuroko looked down. No matter what happened now, that time in his life would always be painful**.**

**Kise threw the ball to Kuroko who caught it with one hand "right after the middle school championship" Kuroko didn't answer he just stared back at Kise. **

**The scene changed back to Seirin who was looking around for Kuroko. "I can't believe no one noticed him leave. I know he's got no presence but this is ridiculous." Riko said **

**"Doesn't Kuroko have a phone?" Koganei asked**

**"I can't believe he just disappeared like that?" Hyuga looked around. "What is he a puppy?"**

**"Let's just hurry up and find him" Riko said "Maybe I'll put him in a Boston crab hold when we do." **

Kuroko turned pale and both Kise and Midorima got a bit scared. To get such a response from their former teammate that crab hold must be something else!

**Kagami looked around on his own "Sheesh" He was distracted as he looked over to see a game of streetball being played. He grinned ****_Street ball it's been a while since I've seen that in Japan. _****He looked passed the game suddenly his eye catching on Kise first and then the teal head on his teammate. **

**Kuroko, who had been staring at Kise blankly, suddenly pouted "I'm not sure"**

It was a lie. Kuroko knew exactly why he had left but he didn't like to talk about it; especially not to them. It had taken facing Aomine before he got around to even partly explaining it to Kagami.

So he had pouted showed emotion to throw Kise off.

**"What?" Kise had a comical look on his face from the shock of the pout coupled with his answer it was not what he had been expecting. **

And it had worked.

**"It's true I began to question Teiko's policies because of the championship games. I felt we lacked something. **

**"Sports are all about winning" Kise stated "What could be more important?"**

**"I thought the same thing until recently. So I still don't know exactly what's wrong with it but… all I know is I hated basketball at the time."**

Seirin all looked at Kuroko heads bowed they knew how that felt. And the GoM looked ashamed; they had pushed their shadow to that point.

**"The feel of the ball. The squeak of Basketball shoes. The swish of the net. I started playing because I loved the game. That's why I was so impressed when I met Kagami Kun."**

"Huh? Me?" Kagami pointed at himself confused.

**"He loves basketball from the bottom of his heart. He seems to have been through rough times but he still takes basketball more seriously than anyone else."**

**"I don't get it" Kise said "I can say one thing though" Kise continued as Kagami came around the court into hearing distance. "If you think so highly of Kagami because of his attitude towards basketball, someday the two of you will part ways. The biggest difference between me and the other four isn't our physical abilities. They all have a special ability not even I can imitate. I realized during today's game that he's still learning. Just like the Generation of Miracles, he has a unique ability. For now he's still an immature challenger. He's enjoying the thrill of recklessly playing strong opponents. However, someday he will achieve the level of the Generation of Miracles and grow apart from his team. When he does do you really believe Kagami won't be a different person?" **

"Bakagami's not like that." Hyuga said suddenly "He's a basketball head who gets angry and frustrated easily but he has all of us to make sure he doesn't get too cocky"

Kagami glowered at the name but smiled and nodded. He had proved that during the game with Rakuzan when he had gone past the zone with the help of his teammates.

"Kise's just saying that because he's jealous." Akashi told them.

"Was not!"

"Hmm… So your telling me I'm wrong" Akashi's eyes flashed and Kise paled "You weren't just jealous that Tetsuya regards Kagami so highly?"

Kise opened his mouth to deny it but then frowned he looked away with a huff. Maybe he had been just a bit. "Maybe a little, but not entirely" He pouted. It was hard for him not to be jealous. For a really long time Kurokocchi had looked to them had been theirs and now he wasn't and it was hard for Kise who looked up and respected Kuroko with such reverence.

The others felt it too but they had no room to complain.

**Kuroko stared back at Kise as if trying to find the words but before anything more could happen Kagami raced over and hit Kuroko Kuroko spun around dropping the ball as he did "You bastard why did you disappear like that?" Kagami growled he looked over at Kise. "Hey"**

**"Were you listening?" **

**"I sure as hell was. What the hell are you kidnapping Kuroko for?"**

"I didn't kidnap him!"

"No just stalked him" Kagami grumbled

"I'm not a stalker! Kurokocchi tell them"

"Kise kun's clingy"

"KUROKOCCHI!"

**"What? Who cares if I talk with him a little bit?"**

**"We can't go home. The coach won't shut about responsibility or something."**

"Who won't shut up?" Riko glared getting ready to kick Kagami. Hyuga held her back and Kagami pushed Aomine in front of him.

Aomine kicked him for it and Riko calmed down.

Kagami glared at Aomine.

**"We've been looking for him" Kagami explained**

**"Damn it looks like there's some trash over here" Someone said. Kuroko who was behind Kagami looked over. "Come on you've had enough. Give someone else a turn." A thug looking guy said to the street ballers from earlier. **

**"We just got here. Wait your turn."**

**"Our turn" One of the thugs stepped forward. **

**"Now now why don't we settle this with some basketball" Said another. **

**The fight had caught the attention of Kagami and Kise "Who are those thugs?" Kagami asked watching. **

**The kids from earlier had the ball first they passed it off to each other and made the first goal. **

**"Wow not bad we might lose" One of the thugs said smiling **

**They passed to each other but one of them missed the pass and the first guys there picked it up taking it back down court they were about to score again when one of the thugs came out of nowhere "Block" He yelled hitting the ball and the player down. **

**"Hey what was that? It's three on three."**

**"Huh? I said we'd play basketball I didn't say anything about three on three"**

"That's low" Kiyoshi glared at the screen "If you're going to declare to settle something with basketball at least be fair, if you don't have the talent to do so then don't go saying stupid things." He didn't like bullies.

**"What are you saying, that's not fair!" One of the thugs kicked him in the stomach**

**"Hu what did you say?" he kicked him in the shoulder next "Sorry I didn't hear you"**

**The thug smiled and turned to step away before stopping short as he came face to face with a basketball. Kuroko was spinning it on his finger. **

**"There's nothing fair about this" he said he moved the ball slightly so it rubbed into the man's nose.**

"Tetsu!" Aomine yelled "Those guys could beat you up"

"See always doing something stupid without thinking" Midorima said

**The thug jumped back clutching his nose. "Who the hell are you? Where'd you come from?"**

**Kuroko looked at them "This isn't basketball. Besides violence is bad." He scolded. **

**Kagami and Kise watched in shock not having noticed Kuroko slip away. "What the hell is he doing?" Kagami yelled**

**"Kurokocchi?"**

**The bigger thug picked Kuroko up by the collar "What do you think you're doing?"**

**The one still holding his nose laughed "There are still guys like this these days. Fine then. Let's settle this with basketball." He paused for a moment as Kagami came up behind Kuroko putting a hand on his head. Kise stood behind Kuroko as well **

Murasakibara pouted again and reached out to ruffle Kuroko's hair. Kuroko dodged and tears appeared in the giants eyes. "Does Kuro chin hate me?"

Kuroko sighed he knew how much of a child Murasakibara Kun was but really this was too much.

The purple haired man abandoned his bag of chips sniffing slightly and looking depressed. Kuroko looked away for a moment looking put off before reaching out and ruffling the giant's hair instead. Murasakibara reached over and the same making sure not to ruffle it as much as smooth it down which was much less annoying to Kuroko.

Happy now Murasakibara picked his snacks back up and turned back toward the screen.

**"Mind if we play too?" Kise asked smiling easily. **

**"Why'd you get involved bastard?" Kagami glared at the thugs as he spoke to Kuroko. **

**_He's huge! _****The thugs all thought. **

**"Five on three's fine bring it on" Kagami said. **

**"What'd you say" One of the thugs yelled they looked upset. **

**The game started Kagami passed to Kuroko who passed to Kise who scored. Kise stole the ball after that passing it to Kuroko who passed to Kagami who scored. The game continued all of them passing back and forth to one another. The game ended with the Thugs sprawled out on the court. Kagami, Kise, and Kuroko standing victorious. **

**"They destroyed them" The kids who had been their originally said in awe. "Amazing."**

**The three walked off the court. Kagami and Kise turned on Kuroko **

**"What were you thinking?" Kagami yelled "Did you think you could win if it turned into a fight?"**

**"No, they would have beaten me up."**

"How can you say that without a care?" Koganei asked

Kuroko frowned "It was the truth"

**"You bastard"**

**Kuroko held up his arm "Look at these guns" **

There were scattered snickers at that. Mostly from Seirin.

**"You don't have any!" Kagami looked irritated. **

**"Kurokocchi you can be amazing sometimes" Kise remarked. **

**"I thought those guys were terrible" Kuroko explained "I just wanted to tell them." Kuroko said **

**"You should have considered the consequences first!"**

**"I forgot to"**

Midorima turned to Kuroko "Do you do that a lot?"

Kuroko looked at him but didn't answer right away.

"What Midorimacchi?"

"You talk like you've stepped in during situations like that a lot" Midorima continued

"I have" Kuroko deadpanned

"Huh!?" Kise looked over at Kuroko aghast.

"I don't like bullies, so when I see someone being violent and mean I just feel like saying something so I do"

"You could get beat up moron!" Kagami yelled

"I have been before. I'm not very strong so it's bound to happen"

"Don't talk about it like it doesn't matter" Kagami glared at his shadow.

"It's been happening since middle school"

"What, seriously! I don't remember seeing you get beat up"

"It started mainly after I quit so no one noticed." Kuroko said.

Akashi stared at him. He had no idea Tetsuya was being bullied. There had been a few players in the basketball club second and third string who'd been mad about Tetsuya being bumped up to first but Akashi had dealt with them quite easily.

Of course when he changed none of that had mattered to him anymore. He'd stopped looking after the teal head and Midorima who'd always dragged Tetsuya out of trouble like a mother hen had changed too.

The truth was no one had noticed or paid attention to Kuroko after he'd left them.

"You're really brave Kurokocchi but you should really stop that habit."

"What if you were seriously hurt one time and couldn't play basketball anymore because of it. Try thinking of the consequences" Midorima scolded.

"Careful Mido chin your soft side is showing"

"Shut up. I'm just stating a fact"

"Sure sure" Aomine teased trying to hide the pain he felt at that revelation. He had never stopped caring about Kuroko no matter how much he changed or at least that's what he always thought but knowing he got beat up most likely right under his nose. It really pissed him off and he had no one to be angry at but himself, he should have been there for Tetsu.

"Don't worry Kuro chin I'll crush anyone who hurts you from now on" Murasakibara assured him.

**"Don't give me that crap!" Kagami continued to yell at Kuroko. **

**"Sorry" **

**"You said it yourself they could beat you up"**

**"Sorry"**

**Kise listened to the two of them and smiled. He picked up his bag "I should get going" he smiled brightly ****_I finally got to play with you, Kurokocchi. _****He walked off before turning back momentarily "And don't think I've forgotten about my revenge Kagamicchi"**

Kagami grumbled to himself. "The damn Generation of Miracles and their stupid nicknames. Kagamicchi and Kaga chin! It's just Kagami!" He continued mumbling under his breath.

**"Kagamicchi?!"**

**"Kise kun adds 'cchi' to the names of those he acknowledges. That's great for you."**

Kise smiled "So you like when I call you Kurokocchi!"

"I don't mind it much" Kuroko shrugged

**"I don't want that!"**

**"Don't lose in the preliminaries" Kise yelled. The two stared after him. **

**"Kagami kun I'd like to ask you something" Kuroko said "did you hear my conversation with Kise?"**

**"About us parting ways? We don't even get along in the first place. You're the one who said I couldn't do it alone. If you're right there's nothing to worry about. Besides… you'll always stand by the light. That's your basketball."**

**Kuroko stared at him for a moment "Kagami kun you say some deep things sometimes."**

**"Shut up!"**

**The two walked out of the park when Riko came running up "There you are! Sheesh!" She tackled Kuroko before he had time to react putting him in the crab hold she had talked about earlier. Kagami gaped. **

The GoM stared at the TV feeling sorry for their former teammate.

**Kuroko let out a yelp and Riko glared **

**"Let's go home" Hyuga walked by with the other teammates obviously it was a normal affair for the second years. **

**Kuroko struggled holding out one hand "Kagami kun" Kagami turned around before he kept walking not wanting to chance the coach turning on him "Save… Save me…" then he fell onto the cement giving up. **

The GoM except Akashi were looking at Riko in shock _Demon!_

Akashi just let out a small laugh.

AN: Also this is probably just me but I can totally see Midorima being the motherly type.

Marasakibara the gentle giant

Aomine the enabler XD

Kise is the fun one who smothers people with love LOL ((But can also be quite serious when the time requires it ))

And Akashi is the over protective mature (if slightly psychopathic) brother/fatherly figure.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you for the reviews! I love them! Please enjoy this next chapter!

Episode 6

**The next episode started with Kise and Kagami playing basketball against one another. It was like the end of the game except they seemed to be the only two people on the court. **

**Kise jumped up "I won't let you do that!"**

**"You don't have to return the favor because… this ends now!" Kagami yelled he brought his hand down and then everything changed… Kagami was in a classroom and he had his hand on his teacher's balding head as though it were a basketball.**

Everyone started to laugh. Kagami blushed red in embarrassment and scowled at the screen blaming it for his current embarrassment.

**Kagami opened his eyes blearily "Huh?"**

**"Don't huh me." The teacher said angrily. Kagami woke up quickly realizing what had happened "how dare you sleep so shamelessly in my class. Come to the faculty office later." **

**Kagami removed his hand from his teachers head "What?" he sat back in his seat twitching with anger. There was a soft snoring sound coming from behind him. ****_Why didn't he get in trouble?_**

**The camera moved to show Kuroko right behind him fast asleep. **

"Must be nice to have so little presence you can sleep whenever you want and no one would ever notice" Aomine said stretching. He loved to take naps sometimes he'd even skip school to sleep.

"It's a pain trying to wake him up though" Kagami said

Kise laughed remembering when they had had a training camp during their second year and it had taken all of them to finally get Kuroko out of bed. He was a very heavy sleeper "And his bed head is atrocious"

Kuroko put his hand up to smooth down his hair subconsciously.

**Kagami and Kuroko weren't the only ones who were tired the entire team was drowsy all of them trying desperately to stay awake during class. **

**Hyuga yawned widely ****_I'm so sleepy. I've never been so tired after a single game before. _**

**Riko noticed ****_Games against the generation of Miracles aren't easy. _****She wrote a quick note in her notebook and circled it 'Stamina up'**

**Suddenly she seemed to remember something ****_Now that I think of it today's the day. _**

"The day for what?" Aomine questioned

"You'll see" Riko smiled

"We're going to get this a lot aren't we" Aomine grumbled under his breath.

**The scene changed showing all the freshman lined up in the hall across from the 2****nd**** years. **

**"What do you want?" Kagami asked bluntly **

**"Go buy some bread" Riko grinned brightly **

"That's it?" Kise asked. The GoM looked completely confused.

Akashi looked thoughtful; something about the grin on Riko's face made him think it wouldn't be quite so simple.

Kiyoshi laughed he remembered the craziness of the cafeteria it had taken quite a bit of team work to get through that mess of people. He wondered how the freshman handled it.

**"Huh?" Kagami looked confused **

**"Bread?" Fukuda repeated**

**Riko smiled at them "On the 27****th**** of every month the Seirin High Cafeteria sells a limited quantity of very special bread."**

**"I see" Kagami said flatly **

**The screen showed a very interesting looking sandwich as Riko continued her spiel "Supposedly eating this fantastic bread will bring you great success in love, clubs, or anything else. The triple delicacy Iberian pork cutlet sandwich; with caviar, foie gras, and truffles! Its 2800 yen."**

**"It's so expensive" one said**

**"And there's so much on there it must be trash" added another **

**"We beat Kaijo and practice is coming along well. We're asking you to get this fantastic bread so you can continue building momentum." Hyuga stated.**

**"But we're not the only ones with our eyes on it" Riko commented "It always gets a little busier than usual" **

"You call that a little" Kagami yelled.

"It can't be that bad" Aomine said offhandedly

"You have no idea" Furihata told him seriously. The other freshman nodded in agreement. 

**Kagami grinned "We just have to buy some bread right? That's easy as pie… Ma'am"**

**"Here" Hyuga handed Kagami an envelope. "The second years will pay for this; buy lunch for everyone else while you're there too. But if you fail…" The atmosphere darkened "I won't need any change. Instead you'll be doing three times as much strength training and footwork."**

**All the first years looked scared except Kuroko with his ever emotionless face. ****_Terrifying! Lunch time clutch time. _**

Izuki laughed lightly and the others rolled their eyes.

**"If you don't hurry they'll be sold out" Izuki told them **

**"Izuki senpai" Furihata said **

**"It's okay. We managed to buy some last year, and you're just going to buy some bread." Suddenly he straightened up "Bread?" He drew out his notebook writing "Panda bears eat Panda bread."**

Izuki laughed at his own joke but he was the only one.

**The others were already walking away unamused "See you later"**

**Mitobe lifted his hand looking worried and Koganei smiled at him "You always worry too much Mitobe. What are you their mom?"**

**Hyuga watched them go before looking at Riko "What did you mean 'A little busier'"**

The first years glowered at Riko, except Kuroko who was unperturbed.

**"What?" Riko smiled innocently "I'm making this an annual event for first years." **

**The scene changed to focus on the first years all looking on in disbelief. (Except Kuroko)**

**"Are you serious?" Kagami stated the screen widened to show a ton of students yelling and trying to claw their way to the front.**

The GoM were in shock.

"You weren't kidding" Kise said weakly "That's just ridiculous"

** "Th-This is chaos." Fukuda said **

**"We have to go" Kagami reminded them all "Three times the strength training and foot work will kill us"**

**"Ok I'll go first" Kawahara volunteered "I might not be as strong as Kagami but I'm pretty confident in my power." He looked geared up for a fight which wasn't surprising given the ferocity of the crowd.**

**Kawahara ran forward and Fukuda called out after him "Don't die"**

**He ran into the crowd and was automatically tossed out. **

**"You're unbelievably useless" Furihata said**

Seirin was cracking up with laughter as Kawahara pouted. The GoM watched in disbelief; such a situation felt almost unreal. All of that over bread?

**"Now that I take a better look; this is going to take more than a little power" Fukuda observed it showed a ton of big well-muscled guys blocking the way. "The rugby teams forwards. The American football teams linemen. Sumo and weight lifting. We're supposed to get past these guys?" **

"So you say something after I run in" Kawahara yelled tackling his friend.

**"Sounds interesting" Kagami looked excited **

"You'll get fired up over anything won't you Baka" Aomine laughed

"SHUT UP"

** "Let's do this!" Kagami ran forward using all his strength to try and break through the crowd. He was pushed back and fell. "This is Japanese lunch time rush" He yelled speaking English in his shock**

The second years face palmed.

**"Kagami" Kawahara said**

**"You're acting American now?" Fukada added**

**"We've got to go together" Kawahara said suddenly determined. "Seirin fight" He yelled and together with Fukada and Furihata they ran into the crowd they were thrown out. They tried again looking a bit more ragged but were once more tossed out. And once more they ran into the crowd and were again tossed out. **

**_This isn't easy! _****They all thought. **

"Of course not. If it was easy it wouldn't be fun" Riko laughed the first years all sweat dropped.

**Kagami grabbed Fukuda **

**"We've got to take our chances" He said "Sorry Fukuda" He yelled throwing the man into the crowd, he jumped up standing on Fukuda's back. "Basketball isn't the only American thing about me" **

**"Crowd surfing" Kawahara cheered**

**"It's crazy but it just might work!" Furihata added **

**It seemed for a moment as if it was working but before he could get to close he began being pushed backward until Kagami lost his balance and fell. They were quickly thrown out of the crowd. **

**"This is Japanese lunch time rush!" Kagami yelled once more**

**"Please stop that" Kawahara told him. **

**Kuroko came up behind them "Excuse me." They turned around. "I bought one" He said simply. **

There was a loud cheer from the first years. "We might have failed without you Kuroko Kun!" Furihata smiled at the bluenette thankfully

**They stared at him. Kagami grabbed his color "What? You? How?" He asked **

**The scene showed Kuroko being pushed forward through the crowd easily **

**"The flow of the crowd pushed me to the front" Kuroko narrated for them "So I got the bread and left some money" **

**Kagami stared at him in disbelief and Kuroko laid the bread in his hands "Here" He turned to the others who looked equally as disbelieving. "What's wrong?" Kuroko asked**

Akashi couldn't help the small chuckle and shake of his head.

**"It's nothing" Fukuda said **

**"The Phantom sixth man is in a league of his own." Kawahara added.**

**They brought the bread to the roof and presented it to the 2****nd**** years. **

**"We bought them" Kawahara said sounding exhausted. **

**"Good work. Thanks." Riko smiled**

**"Here there's juice" she held up the cartons to them. **

**"Is... is this…" Kawahara stuttered**

**"It's fine. You guys eat it." Izuki told them. **

**"Huh? Are you sure?" Fukuda asked**

**"Of course. Don't hold back" Hyuga reassured them. **

**"I guess we'll take turns. Who's first?"**

**"It's gotta be Kuroko" Furihata said. **

**They offered the first bread to Kuroko who unwrapped it "Thank you for the food" He took a bite and stopped "This is…" the camera angle changed to show the back of Kuroko's head and the other first years staring at him with shock as sparkles seemed to emanate from the normally stoic teen. "It's incredibly delicious."**

"Wow" Aomine whistled "that must be some amazing bread"

Kuroko nodded.

"Aww why didn't it show Kurokocchi's face? It's like it's teasing us" Kise pouted.

**"I've never seen Kuroko so happy before!" Kawahara said **

**"I'm next" Fukuda said taking a bite. His face showed pure joy. The rest of the team followed after him each taking a bite and grinning. **

**And then it panned over to Kagami eating a normal extra-long sandwich "I don't care what it is as long as it's big"**

Aomine snorted

"Get your mind out of the gutter" Kagami glared

"You said it"

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it"

"Whatever"

They glared at each other.

**Everyone looked happy as they ate**

Kuroko smiled at the screen. He was truly glad that he had chosen Seirin.

**The scene changed to the gym "Captain I copied the preliminary tournament bracket" One of the freshman yelled. **

**Hyuga went on to explain how the prelims worked. (I'm not going to type that all out sorry Lol)**

**"I sort of get the picture. But your wrong about one thing" Kagami commented**

**"Huh?"**

**"They're not chosen. They win it…Sir."**

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement

**The 2****nd**** years nodded with determination and a sort of fire in their eyes. **

**"We've got three weeks until Inter-High preliminaries. We fell one step short last year, but we'll definitely go this year! We'll be facing a lot of strong schools, but our biggest and strongest opponent is Shutoku High"**

Midorima smiled. He was proud of his school and his team.

**"Last year they were the nation's top 8. On top of that, just like Kaijo, they had one of the Generation of Miracles join their team. If we can't beat them we won't make it to nationals."**

Midorima's mood soured as he remembered the loss. He was glad for it in the long run, but it still irked him as any loss would.

**"Kuroko you know who he is don't you" Kagami asked. **

**"I doubt you would believe me even if I told you" Kuroko answered. **

Midorima blushed at the 'sort of' praise from the bluenette.

**"However, as Kise Kun said the other four are on another level. If they've gotten even better, I cannot imagine how good they are."**

The other four smiled to themselves each feeling flattered.

**"But before we can face Shutoku, we have to play our first game." Hyuga reminded them. "Let's make sure we're on the ball" **

**"Yeah!" They all yelled**

**"By the way, where's coach" Fukuda asked looking around. **

**"She went to observe our first opponents practice game" Hyuga told them. **

**"I'm back" Riko entered the gym**

**"Speak of the devil" Hyuga said **

**"She was skipping after the Kaijo game, but she's not skipping today" Kawahara said.**

"Of course not this is the beginning of the Inter-High, things are serious" Midorima stated.

The others nodded. The fun with the bread was over now started the prelims; the GoM had to admit they were incredibly interested in the coming games. Akashi and Murasakibara more than the others as they hadn't witnessed the games in person. 

**"Coach, are you going to skip today?" Furihata asked **

**"Like hell I will" She yelled at them and the two froze. **

**"Idiots, she wouldn't act like that over an official game." Hyuga stated. "But you do seem unhappy are they good?" Hyuga asked. **

**"We shouldn't be worrying about Shutoku when our first match isn't looking good." Riko told them seriously **

**"What do you mean?" Hyuga questioned. **

**"One of their players might give us trouble" Riko answered "You can watch the video later. Take a look at this picture" Riko handed over her phone.**

**Hyuga opened the phone and the others crowded around. "Th-This is…" Hyuga stared**

The GoM Leaned forward

**The screen switched to show the picture of a fluffy kitten. **

"Huh?" Aomine stared

**"It's cute, but…"**

**Kuroko stared at the picture a little star floating from him. He really did love cute little animals. **

**Riko waved her hand "Sorry, it's the next one"**

**Hyuga pushed the button and gasped **

**"His name's Papa Mbaye Siki." Riko continued. The picture showed a tall obviously foreign black man looking incredibly serious. "Two meters tall, weighs 87 kilograms. He's a foreign student from Senegal."**

**"Senegal. He's huge, 2 meters!" Hyuga gaped the other looked equally shocked. **

**"He's just big" Kagami stated not looking too perturbed. **

**"This Papa Mbaye… what was it?" Hyuga tried to remember.**

**"Papanpa?" Fukuda questioned **

**"It's Papa try hard" Koganei said.**

**"Papa… Papaya ito" Izuki wrote down quickly. They all continued to talk trying to remember or just making up names for the tall player. **

**Riko sighed "we're not getting anywhere, Kuroko Kun give him a nickname"**

"Why me?"

"You're always so quiet so I picked you" Riko said smiling

**"MMmm" Kuroko thought about it for a moment "How about 'Dad' then?"**

**"Where's your naming sense." Koganei complained. **

**Izuki straightened "Dad. Dad's company is a dud." He wrote down. The others all snickered. **

**"That's so lame" one of them said. **

**"But you're laughing too." Another pointed out. **

**"For this Dad we'll have too…" Riko trailed off as they continued to snicker. "Hey listen" She yelled. They all moved to attention the laughter halting. "He's not just tall. His arms and legs are long too. Everything about him is big. More and more schools are inviting students from abroad to increase their power. Our net opponent Shinkyo High was only a middle tier school until last year. But with the addition of a single foreign player, they've become a completely different team. They can't reach high enough and for this one simple reason no one can stop him."**

**"But we can't just do nothing" Kagami said.**

**"Who said we would?" Riko smiled. "So Kagami kun, Kuroko kun, starting tomorrow you two will have your own training regimen. The preliminaries start of May 16****th****. Until then you won't even have time to complain." **

**"Yeah!" **

**((Training Montage))**

They all watched as they trained briefly laughing as it showed Kuroko and Kagami sacked out in class.

**The calendar counted down the days until finally it was here. Riko flipped her cell phone closed. "The gangs all here"**

**It showed the whole team Kagami's eyes were blood shot and he looked awful. **

Aomine snickered and Kagami glared.

**"Let's go" Hyuga yelled and they all walked forward. Kuroko caught up with Kagami.**

**"You couldn't sleep again" he asked stoically **

**"Shut up" Kagami shot back.**

**They started their warm ups. Hyuga observed the other team "Dad doesn't seem to be here." He commented **

**At that moment there was a loud thunk. The camera moved to show Papa Mbaye duck under the door rubbing his head. "Everything is so short in japan" He complained. **

**"What are you doing hurry up" The other teams coach said to him **

**"I'm sorry I'm late" Papa apologized. **

**"Why is that the only thing you can say fluently" said one of the players from the other team, Tanimura.**

**A basketball rolled over and bumped into the back of Tanimura's foot. Hyuga chased it over. "Oh. Sorry" **

**"By the way, did you guys really beat Kaijo" Tanimura asked **

**"It was just a practice game." Hyuga stated**

Kise glowered.

**"I see, I guess the generation of Miracles isn't as strong as we thought" He said arrogantly **

The rest of the GoM glared at the screen. Although they didn't like being called the Generation of Miracle's anymore it still irked them to hear a player who had never played them talk like that.

"Such arrogance" Akashi bit out his red eye turning into liquid gold for a moment before receding.

The entire room gulped audibly. The air in the room was so full of tension as the 5 players seethed in anger.

**Hyuga looked irked. **

**"The Generation of Miracles lost?" Papa questioned. "They brought me here to beat them. I'm disappointed they are so weak"**

The temperature in the room dropped and Seirin felt frozen in fear.

**Kagami glared at him as he walked past bumping into Kuroko who he hadn't noticed. He looked around then down at Kuroko shocked at his small size. Papa leaned over and picked Kuroko up. **

Kuroko glowered in his seat as the rest of Seirin couldn't help their laughter and the tension lessened minutely.

**"No little boy, children shouldn't be on the court." Papa said still holding Kuroko up**

The GoM scoffed especially Akashi who snipped his scissors threateningly. 

**Kuroko's shirt lifted slightly revealing his jersey "You're a player?"**

"Why is he still holding Kuroko? Put him down already you great lug" Aomine glared at the screen this Papa whatever guy was seriously pissing him off.

**Papa set Kuroko down "They lost to a child like him? Are all the generation of Miracles children?"**

"Aida?" Akashi turned to Seirin's coach.

"What?" Riko looked half startled at being called out.

"Do you know if he still attends Shinkyo High?"

"I believe so" Riko answered half confused until she saw his malicious look. Riko shuddered; she did not want to be Papa after this was all over.

**All of Seirin were laughing Kagami was literally on the floor.**

Kuroko looked at his team flatly and they all smiled innocently back.

**"Honestly I'm starting to get annoyed" Kuroko said. The others stopped laughing straightening up **

**"You don't' like to lose do you?" Kagami asked amused. "I guess we'd better show Dad why he shouldn't piss off kids."**

**They were lined up "Let the game between Seirin High School and Shinkyo Academy begin"**

**"Let's play a good game" They said.**

**The game began Kagami and Papa meeting in the middle for the tip off. Papa got the tip off.**

**Hyuga looked shocked ****_Seriously I don't believe it! Kagami lost to him in height!_**

**_Bastard_**** Kagami thought. **

**Tanimura caught the ball with a smile, he passed to Papa.**

**"Shinkyo's got the ball first" One of the observers stated. **

**Kagami was on him and Papa jumped. ****_A jump fade without faking! _****Kagami thought ****_He's mocking me!_**** Kagami jumped but he didn't jump high enough and Papa scored. ****_He's huge! _****Kagami gaped. **

**The small crowd murmured. **

**"Shinkyo takes the first point." **

**"Too easy" Papa laughed. **

**"Don't worry about it." Hyuga yelled tossing the ball to Izuki "Let's get it back." **

**Izuki passed it to Mitobe who passed it back to Hyuga. Hyuga took the shot but Papa blocked it catching the ball.**

**"Seriously" Hyuga said. ****_He can reach that!? What can't he defend?! _**

**"This is ridiculous" Furihata stated from the bench. **

**"Having a foreign student isn't fair." Kawahara agreed **

**Tanimura smiled "Are you guys one of those hard working teams?"**

**"What?" Hyuga asked **

**"We see a lot of those" Tanimura said "Guys saying it's not fair we've got a foreign player. We're not breaking any rules."**

**"Well you can have up to two of them on your team" Hyuga said**

**"Right?" Tanimura nodded "What's wrong with getting strong players? Its really easy, all we have to do is just pass the ball to him and we can't help but score"**

"How idiotic is he?" Aomine stated

**"I don't know how easy it is, but if that's your policy you better not complain" Hyuga told him "Besides we've got our own ridiculous players. We didn't have to invite them though"**

There were loud cheers and Seirin patted Hyuga on the back

"Thanks that was annoying to listening to" Aomine nodded to him then turned to Kuroko "I hope you hurry and show him up Tetsu."

** The screen showed Kuroko and Kagami. Kuroko was pulling at his wrist band. **

**"What?" Tanimura questioned. **

**Mitobe as staring at Kagami's back. Kagami got a chill and turned "I'll be fine" he assured the older player. **

**Papa shot and missed. **

**He missed! Get the rebound." Hyuga yelled. Mitobe got the rebound and raced back. Papa looked shocked. It showed the ball missing the basket again and again and again. **

**_His accuracy suddenly declined. _****Tanimura noticed. ****_What's going on?_**

**The screen changed to Riko smiling. "It won't be so easy to score, because…Kagami Kun won't let dad make his plays." **

**"What plays" Fukuda asked. **

**"Even if he can't reach there's still a way" Riko said. "Mitobe Kun's way."**

Everyone looked at the quiet man and he smiled at them.

**There was a flashback "Mitobe sensei is a veteran when it comes to defense." Riko said. "From now on you'll practice with Mitobe kun every day." **

**Mitobe was shorter than Kagami. **

**"You'll learn firsthand how to stop somebody bigger than yourself." **

**"Someone bigger?" Kagami asked. **

**"Listen up" Riko said "Blocking's not the only way to stop a shot. You can make them miss"**

**Kagami's shot missed and he looked shocked. ****_I can't get it in. A normal one and one wouldn't be so bad but when he won't let me inside I can't make any shots. This is freaking hard. _**

**The scene changed showing the transition from Mitobe and Kagami to Kagami and Papa. **

**"Don't let him do what he wants to do. Don't let him go where he wants to go. Force him out of his comfort zone." Riko commented as Kagami did just that "Pressure him so he can't shoot easily."**

**Papa went to shoot again and Kagami stayed on him. The shot missed again.**

**"He missed again" Said an onlooker**

**"He's been missing a lot." Commented another**

**"He can't make any shots this foreigner's no big deal." Papa was shocked **

**_Shut you mouths. There's tons of pressure on the court. _****Tanimura thought glaring. ****_He can almost block him with those jumps. The intensity of his focus could kill. _**

**"What's your problem?" Papa asked as Kagami jumped to block on of his shots. He missed again "What the hell is this? I'm pissed!"**

**"Don't let it get to you, he's not blocking you." Tanimura told him. "Defense"**

**"This methods stressful for me too" Kagami said. ****_I've got to take him down more directly than this. I'll do it. _****He grinned and ran down court he walked up to Papa. **

**"Hey let me tell you two things. First I'll block one of your shots in this game."**

**Papa glared "there's no way you can do that. I will not lose to a team with a child on it."**

**"Second" Kagami continued moving around him and toward the basket. Papa looked shocked at his movement. Izuki had the ball he passed it seemingly straight toward Papa. The man looked at the ball coming toward him. **

**_Lucky_**** Papa thought. **

Aomine laughed "About time"

**Kuroko hit the ball away passing to Kagami who scored. **

**"This kid might give you some trouble." Kagami told him smiling. **

**"Could you please stop calling me a child" Kuroko said flatly**

**The screen faded to black. **

**AN**: Please review and tell me what you think! Every review helps. Thank You.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So this chapter isn't an episode, but I put a lot of work into it and it has a lot of cute moments in it! I really hope you all enjoy it.

"Alright! Onto the next one!" Furihata cheered.

"I think we should stop here" Midorima said

"Huh? Why?" Kagami asked he looked over and stopped at what he saw.

Kuroko had fallen asleep at some time during the end of the episode and was leaning against Midorima's shoulder.

Akashi looked at the clock "It's later than we thought" He commented.

They stood up Midorima picked Kuroko up bridal style but the boy barely moved still slumbering peacefully. The ace shooter tried to look annoyed at the teen in his arms but Kuroko chose that moment to snuggle into the warmth and the green haired teen blushed.

"Who's sharing rooms with whom?" Hyuga asked.

"I want to share with Kurokocchi" Kise waved his hand in the air.

"Oi, why should he stay with you" Aomine challenged.

Akashi sighed and stepped forward. "Ryota, you and Shintaro will share a room. I will room with Atsushi. And Daiki you'll room with Taiga."

"What the hell Akashi!" Aomine yelled

"I'm not sharing a room with him" Kagami yelled as well.

Akashi smiled threateningly. "Isn't that what you do with squabbling children, put them in the same room until they can get along." He brandished his scissors. "Any complaints." The two glared but neither wanted to say anything against the fearsome redhead.

He turned to Seirin. "I'll let you split yourselves up." Hyuga nodded.

"Riko gets the single. I'll bunk with Kiyoshi and Izuki. Mitobe, Koganei, and Tsuchida are together. And Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda." They all nodded.

"What about Kuroko?" Kagami asked

"It will be a fight if I try to pair him with just one room so he can switch between them. Tonight he can room with Shintaro since he's already carrying him" Akashi reasoned. Kise grinned brightly.

Everyone moved toward their own rooms.

"Oh" Akashi added as an afterthought turning to Aomine and Kagami. "If you two fight and wake me up at night I will make sure that you never sleep again." He smirked and the two froze. "You should also know that I'm quite the light sleeper" He opened the door to his room and walked in leaving Aomine and Kagami alone. They walked into their room wincing with every loud creak both to terrified of Akashi to even think about arguing.

Midorima carried Kuroko into their room and set him down on the single bed. "I call top bunk!" Kise said. Midorima nodded he could really care less. He took off Kuroko's shoes and socks sighing as he looked down at the sleeping boy. His face was so peaceful. Kuroko snuggled into his pillow and Midorima tucked the blankets around him.

"He looks so cute when he sleeps" Kise commented from his perch on the top bunk

Midorima couldn't help but agree. He kicked off his own shoes and got ready for bed. The rooms had everything they needed; clothes and Pajama's included.

He flicked off the light and told Kise that he'd hit him if he snored to which Kise angrily argued that he did not snore.

Morning rolled around. Kagami was one of the first ones up along with Akashi and Kiyoshi. The room was filled with a comfortable silence as Kagami cooked, Kiyoshi helping as much as he could. Akashi had a large book in his hand as he sat at a table flipping through it his face unreadable.

Others slowly ambled out. Until the only ones still asleep were Murasakibara, Aomine, and Kuroko.

It didn't take long for Murasakibara to get up; lured out of bed by the smell of food. He walked in filling his plate, and sat down next to Akashi and Midorima.

Aomine crawled out of bed next also finding his place at the table with Akashi nursing a cup of coffee. He and Kagami looked as if they hadn't slept well both of them had woken up at every creak in fear. Akashi looked at them over the book with a small evil smile.

"What are you looking at?" Aomine finally asked; gesturing to the book as he stretched his muscles.

"I found this in my room this morning" Akashi explained. The others turned to listen "It's very interesting"

"Yeah but what is it?" Kagami asked again

"It's a photo album." This drew everyone's attention. "It only has pictures from the timeline of the episodes we've seen so far, but a few are quite interesting."

He moved the book so it was facing everyone the pictures were big enough that they could all see them. The first picture in the album was Kuroko and Kagami. Kagami was sitting and Kuroko was laying next to him a basketball in his outstretched hand.

"Aww" Riko smiled at the picture. Akashi flipped the page. Hyuga and Riko were in the next one arms around each other and giving a thumbs up. The two blushed brightly.

The next was Kise and Kasamatsu, both on their cell phones Kise looking giddy and happy as always and Kasamatsu looking annoyed. Kise laughed.

"I find the next one quite interesting." Akashi commented. He flipped the page and the other GoM stared. Kise smiled "I love that picture I wonder how they got a hold of it."

"When was this taken?" Aomine got closer taking in the picture before looking at Kise half jealous. The picture showed Kise dressed as a model would be, in one hand he held a basketball and he had his other arm wrapped around Kuroko's middle lifting him.

Kuroko was being held by Kise looking half shocked at the position. Kuroko was also dressed as a model would be and everyone had to admit the bluenette looked good.

"Explain Ryota" Akashi demanded. Ever since he had found the book he had wanted to know the story behind that picture. It didn't seem like the kind of thing Tetsuya would ever voluntarily allow.

Kise looked nervous, he loved the picture it was one of his private mementos, but Akashi and the others didn't look too pleased. He sighed and started in on his story.

"It was a Sunday" Kise explained. "Before the Inter- High Prelims started. I had the day off and so did Kuroko, I had been asking for a chance for us to hang out since our game together and he finally said yes." Kise grinned happily at the memory.

Kise was so excited he could hardly wait to meet up with Kurokocchi. He had texted his former teammate about his day off and asked if Kurokocchi wanted to hang out with him. He had expected the bluenette to deny his request and was pleasantly surprised when he gotten a text back saying he too had the day off and would go with him. Kise had literally jumped for joy.

So there he stood dressed to the nines for his date. Well… he liked to call it a date; it was just the two of them after all, so why couldn't it be a date. A few girls passed by pointing him out. Kise wore a pair of sunglasses and a hat. He didn't want this day interrupted by fan girls; although, that didn't stop him from being ogled.

Kurokocchi was right on time. Kise smiled at the other, he was dressed in a pair of white shorts and a normal blue t shirt that matched his hair. He looked adorable Kise gushed inwardly. He hugged Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi!" He yelled happily

"Hello Kise, how are you?" The bluenette asked face not changing despite the hug.

Kise smiled "Good, come on lets go. I figure that we can go to the aquarium and then Maji burger for lunch, and…" Before Kise could continue his phone rang. He fished it from his pocket and frowned at the number.

"Its ok Kise kun go ahead and take it."

"I'll be really quick" Kise said and he answered the phone. The call didn't take too long but the more he talked the more depressed Kise seemed to become. He hung up the phone.

Kuroko looked slightly concerned or as concerned as he could look "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Kurokocchi that was my modeling agency one of the files of my pictures got deleted and they need me to go retake them today." The blonde looked on the verge of tears. "I was so excited for today too and you came all the way to meet me."

"Its ok Kise kun" Kuroko didn't really want Kise to cry and the poor man looked utterly devastated. Kuroko sighed "Maybe I could come with you?" He offered despite his reservations.

Kise brightened up at the prospect "That's a great idea!" He glomped onto the shorter teen, "Thank you Kurokocchi! I promise I'll buy you a Vanilla milkshake before and after the shoot in exchange"

Kuroko's reservations faded and his eyes lit up at the promise. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

Kise was over the moon; the fact that Kurokocchi had been the one to come up with the idea made him happy beyond words. It meant the bluenette had really wanted to hang out with him too. He looped arms with Kuroko and set off down the street.

They stopped at Maji burger and Kise bought Kuroko a vanilla shake as promised before heading toward the studio.

No one would have even noticed Kuroko had Kise not introduced him loudly to the crew. His manager a pretty lavender haired woman looked concerned pulling Kise aside asking if it was a good idea to bring a friend. Kise laughed "Don't worry no one will even notice him" And true to his word no one did.

Kuroko was happy he had his milkshake and although this wasn't the ideal way to spend a day off it was at least interesting. He had never seen a modeling shoot before.

Kise was almost as intense as when he was playing basketball. As soon as he was changed and on set he was a different person. The shoot went quickly and efficiently. Kise only stopped a few times to ask Kurokocchi if he liked the current outfit.

Kuroko nodded, he could at least admit that Kise was indeed what one would call very handsome. "You look nice" He said dully. Kise would squeal and everyone else would look confused, after all the boy didn't show any emotion, but it made Kise happy so they continued on.

After it was done the photographers bowed to Kise "We're so sorry, it won't happen again! If there's anything we can do please just tell us."

Kise smiled "It's no problem." He glanced over at Kuroko who had stood from his seat. Kise smiled suddenly. "Can I ask for a personal favor?"

"Kise" his manager started to scold him but the photographers just nodded

"Of course"

Kise walked over to Kuroko and threw his arm around the teen. "Can you take a few pictures of me and my friend?"

Kuroko wanted to protest but before he could get the words out a young woman appeared. She had hot pink hair done up in a wild style. The woman circled Kuroko thoughtfully.

"I guess he is kind of cute. I can work with it." She grinned suddenly grabbing Kuroko's arm and dragging him away before he could protest.

Kise bobbed up and down on his toes in excitement. The pink haired woman was back and she stepped aside revealing Kuroko. For the first time no one had trouble seeing the bluenette. He looked very stylish in his new clothes; they were simple but suited him well.

Kise nearly fainted.

Kuroko on the other hand looked very uncomfortable. He had not expected this when he had offered to go with Kise; he should have known he'd end up in some crazy situation.

Kise dragged Kuroko up onto the set and the photographer snapped a few photos. Kise looked amazing as always. Kuroko on the other hand; although he looked good, his emotionless face didn't do much for the camera.

"He'd be so cute if he just smiled" The pink haired woman pouted.

Kise saw a basketball mixed in with some old set props. He grinned and ran over to get it. He had an idea. "Just one more picture please?" He asked as he fetched the ball. He came back standing beside Kuroko he lifted the ball so it was near his head and just before the picture was taken he reached down and scooped Kuroko into his arms.

Kuroko was shocked he looked down a Kise slight surprise on his face and the flash went off.

Kise reveled in the feel of his arm around Kurokocchi holding him close. The teen was extraordinarily light. He set the boy down reluctantly and walked over. He saw the picture and grinned, it was perfect. "Can I get a copy of that one please?"

The camera man nodded and said he'd send it Kise's manager.

The pink haired woman insisted Kuroko keep the clothes and threw the ones he had been wearing into a bag for him. "They are just too cute on you!" She gushed and that was that.

The two finished the day with another milkshake at Maji burger and Kise walked Kuroko home.

It was an absolutely perfect day for Kise. Best date ever!

Kise sighed as he concluded his story.

Aomine looked even more jealous when the story ended he wanted to go out with Tetsu. They were friends first damn it he should have first dibs.

Midorima tried not to look too interested at the idea of a day with Kuroko but failed miserably.

Murasakibara Kun complained loudly between bites of food "I want to go on a date with Kuro chin. We could go to that new bakery and eat lots of cake and then stop by the crepe seller at the park and then…" he continued on talking about taking Kuroko to every good food place he knew.

Akashi looked at the picture wanting for a moment to chop it in half with his scissors but he controlled his emotions. Still Kise was getting too close to Tetsuya, which needed to be amended. It was really too bad that he lived so far away.

"Yeah yeah interesting story are there any other pictures" Kagami asked uncaring. Kuroko could be friends with whoever he wanted as long as these idiots didn't hurt him like before.

Akashi flipped the page. It showed Koganei with a sandwich in his mouth, Mitobe with a grocery bag, ad Tsuchida was holding up a shopping bag all of them smiling happily.

The next picture was Hyuga and Izuki. It was a nice picture of the two of them hanging out happily.

Scattered between were pictures of Seirin all hanging out between practices or during school.

Kise sighed looking at the pictures then back up at Seirin. "As much as I hate to admit it I'm glad Kuroko chose your school." He had to say it now or he never would "He seems happy"

"How can you tell?" Furihata asked

"He smiles a shit ton more" Aomine added a bit of guilt nagging at him "He used to smile like that at Teiko back before…" he trailed off.

"You should protect that smile" Akashi said

Before anyone could respond the floor creaked and everyone turned to see Kuroko shuffling inside finally awake. His bed head was as atrocious as ever. He had a slight red tinge to his cheeks that made Akashi wonder if he'd been listening.

"Good morning" He said. Kuroko served himself a small bowl of food eating slowly. Midorima couldn't help himself as he saw the boy's bed head and moved over to brush it out as he used to do back in Teiko when they had spent the night somewhere.

Koganei grabbed the photo album and showed it to him. Kuroko smiled at the pictures, he blushed when he saw the one with Kise and gave said model a hard look.

"I didn't put it in there" He said hands up in surrender.

"Let's go get ready to continue watching" Hyuga said "We should clean this all up first though"

They all nodded. A few of them volunteered to clean the kitchen while others ambled off to shower or change. Aomine stretched out on a couch deciding to take a small nap.

Kuroko took the book and volunteered to put it away. He walked into Akashi's room where Murasakibara had told him they found it and placed the book back. He turned around and stopped short. "Akashi kun" He acknowledged the red head that was leaning up against the bed post looking at Kuroko.

"Were you eavesdropping earlier Tetsuya?" Kuroko blushed lightly but said nothing he didn't need to Akashi already knew. "I meant it" Akashi continued "Your smiles should be protected" He walked in front of Kuroko who looked up at him half confused.

"They're nothing special" He said dully looking down in embarrassment; not that his face showed it. Akashi had learned how to read the teens emotions and he smiled.

"You're wrong." Akashi said. He reached out dragging his thumb over Kuroko's lips. "I like your smiles."

Kuroko's face turned bright red and he moved past Akashi quickly and out of the room. Akashi couldn't help his small laugh when the door closed behind his former teammate. Perhaps he had taken his teasing a bit far, but he couldn't help it. He never could control himself when it came to Tetsuya.

They all gathered in front of the TV. Kuroko moving past Akashi head down and face flushing red at the sight of him. Akashi smirked. The others looked confused

"What did you do to Kuroko" Midorima asked Akashi suspiciously

"Nothing, I just teased him a bit"

"That's not nothing" Midorima sighed

"No need to be concerned, it's me we're talking about, not Daiki or Ryota"

"That's still concerning, you are the sneakiest one Akashi… and I am not concerned!" He corrected glowering as he took his seat beside Kuroko.

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry for all you fan girls (Like me) or fan boys. Each GoM wll get thier moment with Kuroko. XD

Except maybe Kagami. Simply because I never like that pairing I see them more as brothers. Sorry to all you KagaKuro shippers. Although there will be plenty of over-protective Kagami!

Please review! The next episode will be up soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: IMPORTANT NOTICE**

I accidentally posted Episode 5 twice without realizing it! In reality Chapter 7 was meant to be Episode 6.

Its all fixed now! So if you read it and were confused please go back and read the real chapter.

Again sorry about that. It was really late and I was exhausted when I was posting :D


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**: All your reviews really made my week! Thank you so much!

Quite a few of you have been asking me to bring in more characters and there are ton of side characters that I really love but I don't want to overload this with so many characters. Then it becomes hard to keep track and things get jumbled. Sorry to disappoint you :(

HOWEVER, that being said, I have decided to bring in Nigou, but not until his episode. I hope this appeases you!

Episode 7

**The new episode stated where the last one had left off. The ball hit the ground after Kagami's dunk. Papa stared at Kagami in complete and utter shock; mouth hanging open. ****_What? What just happened?_**

**"Let's get them back" Papa's teammate, Tanimura, said throwing the ball to number 7. **

**But before his teammate could catch it Kuroko was there. Tanimura gaped having not noticed him there before. Kuroko hit the ball back to Kagami who dunked for the second time in a row. **

"Tetsu's fired up!" Aomine laughed

**"You're kidding" Tanimura said **

**_Who are these guys?_**** Papa thought **

**"Seriously, they dunked the ball right after they stole it." One of the bystanders commented as he watched. **

**"That's two dunks in a row" Another added. "This is still the first round of the preliminaries."**

**"Has Kuroko always been this good?" Hyuga asked looking at their shadow player. "Are you really that mad about being called a kid?" **

**"Yeah" Kagami had a small flashback to Papa calling the GoM weak "It's like don't talk until you play them"**

"I'm quite flattered that you're angry on our behalf Tetsuya"

Kuroko's face flamed steam coming off him in waves. Midorima watched the bluenette as Kuroko briefly reached up and touched his lips. Midorima's eyes narrowed and he glared at Akashi.

**The buzzer sounded followed by a whistle. Shinkyo-8 Seirin-23**

**"Kuroko you've got a time limit" Riko started "So we're swapping you out here. Because we've got to conserve Kuroko-kun's strength we'll lose some power during the mid-game, so don't let them close the point gap. They don't have any dangerous players aside from dad. Ultimately it all comes down to how well Kagami-kun can handle dad."**

**"Just leave it to me" Kagami grinned. **

**The scene changed. The ball was passed to Papa with Kagami on defense. ****_I will not lose! I will win!_**** Papa thought as he jumped to shoot. Kagami jumped to block but he fell to quickly allowing Papa to score. **

**"He really is amazing" Izuki commented. **

**"Has he gotten even taller?" Hyuga questioned**

**"I'm serious now, I will not lose" Papa declared**

**Kagami laughed "I couldn't ask for any more, I'm starting to get excited dad!"**

**The score was 12-24 Seirin.**

**Hyuga got the ball next he took the shot "Shit it's too short"**

**Kagami noticed and moved in front of Papa who struggled to break past Seirin's ace. The ball rebounded and they both jumped Kagami recovered it and shot the ball again. Seirin scored. **

**"Okay, Nice shot" Kawahara cheered. **

**"Nice rebound" Furihata yelled**

**"Papa don't let it bother you" Tanimura told Papa "We'll give you the ball" He passed to Number 6 who passed to Papa**

**Papa moved to shoot and Kagami jumped to stop him. Papa gaped at Kagami before passing it over to Number 7.**

**"What's wrong Papa, you had that" One of his teammates yelled. They passed it back to Papa" One more time Papa." Papa caught it and turned to shoot. Kagami Jumped reaching up. **

**_Why? _****Papa thought****_ He's getting more and more…_****It showed the same scenario again and again. ****_More and more… More and more tall?!_**

**Kagami yelled still reaching for the ball. **

**"Kagami's amazing" Fukuda commented from the bench beside Riko. "He's more than keeping him in check. He's not losing to him at all."**

"As if I'd let someone like him beat me" Kagami grinned watching the game. He was itching to play some basketball, his knee twitching with pent up energy from sitting on a couch for a day.

**"Looks like his practice is paying off." Fukuda continued**

**"But don't you think he's trying too hard" Riko added**

**Kuroko watched blank faced remembering Kise's words about Kagami reaching the level of the GoM and growing apart from the team.**

**Tanimura scored a three pointer. **

**51-60 Seirin**

**"It's a nine point difference this game isn't over yet!" Said one **

"You guys were really weak back then" Aomine commented half-awake stretched out as much as he could on his side of the couch.

"We weren't that bad" Furihata said

"Letting that half assed team catch up to you like that… weak" He leaned his head back and Kuroko, who had made his way over, hit him hard on the head. Aomine sat up clutching his head "What the hell?!" He cursed.

"Don't say things like that about another team. They were trying their best and were good opponents." He scolded straight faced.

"Even though they called us all kids?" Aomine asked. Kuroko's face gave nothing away but his eyes were hard. "I'm sorry Tetsu" Aomine apologized

Kuroko sighed he knew Aomine would always say things like that. He just had that sort of attitude but sometimes it frightened Kuroko. What if Aomine changed again? He didn't think he could bare that. He turned around to walk back to his seat but Aomine caught his wrist pulling him back.

Kuroko stumbled falling into his former lights chest. Aomine hugged the smaller teen who fit snugly against him. "I know I say harsh things sometimes but I promise Tetsu; I'll never hurt you again." He whispered.

Kuroko's arms tightened as he gripped onto Aomine. He was Kuroko's first friend the first person to notice him and play with him no matter how bad he was.

Their moment was interrupted by Akashi clearing his throat and Kise wailing. Kuroko stood up walked back to his seat. Half way there he stopped and turned back to Aomine. "Thank you" He said smiling brightly.

Everyone stared and Aomine blushed.

**_We can't afford to cut this one close. _****Riko thought looking at the score. She turned to Kuroko "Kuroko kun can you go the last five minutes." **

**"Actually I've been ready for a while" Kuroko told her. **

**"Sorry" Riko apologized then stood pointing at the court "Then go!"**

**The screen showed Kuroko passing. He stole and passed left and right. The other team didn't know what to do. **

**"Damn it, there he is again" Said one of their players. **

**"What's going on with those passes" Tanimura said in frustration. **

**"Don't let your guard down until it's over" Hyuga reminded his team. "Let's get them."**

**Papa got the ball and Kagami was there marking him. **

**"No! I don't want to lose!" Papa said fiercely. He jumped. **

**"You said you were disappointed in the Generation of Miracles, but you overestimate yourself" Kagami yelled. **

"I don't want to be defended by you Bakagami; Tetsu doing that is enough"

"Shut up Ahomine"

"Children play nicely" Akashi said evilly.

**Kagami remembered Kise. "Compared to you they're way stronger" He yelled catching Papa's ball mid shot like he promised near the beginning of the game. Papa's eyes went wide and the buzzer sounded. **

**Seirin won 67- 79**

**"Game over" the referee yelled. **

**"All right!" the first years all cheered. Riko gave a sigh of relief. **

**The camera panned over showing Midorima watching from up top. **

"You even went and watched that game" Kise teased

"I was just bored that was all" Midorima turned away. In truth, though he'd never admit it, he liked watching Kuroko play. He was an interesting player.

**The two teams bowed to each other. "Thank you"**

**The scene changed to Kagami zipping up his bag. Papa walked up to him and Kagami turned to face the other player. "I lost" Papa said. "Please play hard for me in your next game"**

"That's pretty mature of him" Kise commented

**"Uh… sure" Kagami looked half confused but he went with it. **

**Papa then laughed "I mean you're an idiot, an idiot!" Tanimura grabbed him from behind dragging him away as he continued to shout. **

"I spoke too soon" Kise sighed. He didn't get players like that… sure he could be immature too at times but he'd never disgrace himself by being such a pathetic loser.

**_In this way Seirin High successfully made it through our first game of preliminaries. _****Riko monologued. ****_Our second game was against Jitsuzen High. With Kuroko-kun benched the whole game we crushed them 118- 51. Our third game was against Kinga high. Last year's top 16, they were a strong team with a good balance of offense and defense. But surprisingly…_**

**"This is going smoothly" Riko commented watching the game. ****_We've even managed to conserve Kuroko's strength. _****She looked over at said player who was twitching in his seat unable to sit still. "Kuroko kun…"**

**"It's nothing I'm just feeling restless" **

"That's how I feel now" Kagami grumbled

**_He must really want to play. _****Riko thought. ****_Our fourth game… _**

**Seirin was the only team on the court. They were warming up when the gym door opened. **

**"It's the fourth round. We might actually have a tough game for once" One of the players commented. Kuroko and Kagami turned to look. **

**"We're against Seirin today" **

"Hold on! Those were the guys we played the night after the practice match" Kise said pointing at the screen.

**"This should be easy; they got destroyed last year in the championship league." Another added. None of them had even looked at Seirin since they walked in. **

**"They're nothing but a new school who made it through with sheer luck." **

**"Eh" Kagami recognized them "It's those guys from the other day" **

**"We'll destroy them this…" The leader was cut off as he bumped right into Kagami. **

**"Yo, so we meet again" Kagami said. **

**"Eh!?" The player stepped back**

**"Hello" Kuroko was beside Kagami spinning the basketball on his finger as he had that night. **

The room was filled with laughter.

"Kuro-chin can be intimidating too" Murasakibara said between chips. He leaned over and offered a choice of snacks to Kuroko as if rewarding him for his actions.

Kuroko chose the vanilla pocky "Thank you"

**They all looked terrified. "They're going to destroy us"**

**_…Was against Meijo Academy. _****Riko's monologue continued from where it left off. ****_For some reason our opponents were terrified the whole time, we destroyed them 108-41._**

**"We're doing well." Furihata stated**

**"At this rate maybe we'll easily make it through the preliminaries and all the way to the championship league." Fukuda agreed. **

**"How naïve" Izuki said **

**"It must be nice being so young and carefree" Koganei added. **

**"For the last ten years" Hyuga started "The same three schools have moved on to the championship league from Tokyo: King of the East Shutoku, King of the West Senshinkan, and King of the North Seiho. **

**They're evenly matched so the top team changes every year, but they never let anyone else get better than fourth place. They're the three immobile Kings of Tokyo. **

**After the fifth match are the semifinals, then the finals. In the finals we'll most likely come up against… The King of the East Shutoku, that acquired Midorima Shintaro of the Generation of Miracles."**

**"But you guys made it to the Championship league last year" Kawahara stated **

**"Yeah" Hyuga said softly "But we didn't stand a chance"**

**Kagami looked serious. ****_Our seniors definitely aren't weak, but… _****"The three kings" **

**Suddenly whispers broke out from around the gym. "Look they're here" Seirin looked over.**

**"It's better to see something for yourself than hear about it" Riko said. "First years prepare yourselves, you're going to see something amazing today. They're supposed to be even more amazing this year."**

**They all watched as Shutoku walked into the gym all looking ready to play. **

**"One of the three Kings of Tokyo, Shutoku High." Riko added. **

**Kuroko watched Midorima intently. **

**The gym was filled with loud cheers for Shutoku from their school who had come to watch. Kagami stood up from his place "I'm going to go say hi." He said **

**"Sure" Hyuga nodded not paying attention until Kagami's words sunk in. He looked over suddenly "Hey!" But Kagami was already walking up to Midorima. **

**"Hey, your Midorima Shintaro, aren't you?" **

**"Yes but who are you?" Midorima asked a small stuffed bear in one hand. **

**Takao laughed from behind his teammate. ****_You know who he is. Why are you being so proud?_**

Midorima glowered in his seat glaring at Takao and thanking god that he wasn't here with him now.

**Kagami held out his hand. Midorima looked at it.**

**"You want to shake hands?" Kagami just smiled and Midorima sighed moving his little stuffed bear to his other hand and moving to shake Kagami's hand. **

**Kagami pulled out a marker writing on Midorima's hand 'Seirin's number 10 Kagami Taiga'. Midorima looked shocked. **

**"You look like the kind of guy who'd claim he doesn't remember me if I introduced myself normally"**

"Spot on Kagamicchi" Kise laughed. Midorima hit Kise over the head. "Ouch! Midorimacchi!"

**"I want the guy who I'm about to get revenge on for my seniors to remember me." Kagami continued. **

**Midorima adjusted his glasses. "Revenge? You're rather reckless aren't you?" **

**Takao came up then "You're from Seirin, right? Haven't your seniors told you anything? Last year the three kings destroyed Seirin when they tripled their score."**

**Kagami looked slightly shocked and the 2****nd**** years all looked serious remembering their losses with definite clarity. **

**"Say what you want but the difference in strength is absolute."**

"You sound like Aka chin" Murasakibara commented

"I was just stating a fact"

"It wasn't a fact, we proved you wrong" Kagami reminded the green haired teen who glowered at the memory of losing.

**"Even if we meet again in the championship, history will only repeat itself" **

**"No" Kuroko had joined Kagami while the two had been talking and spoke up then "You can only speculate based on the past. You won't know what will really happen until you play, Midorima-kun."**

**"Kuroko" Midorima looked at the bluenette "I don't like you."**

*Cough* "Liar" *Cough* was heard throughout the room from various different people. Midorima glowered.

"Do you really dislike me that much?" Kuroko looked up at Midorima head tilted slightly

Midorima cleared his throat awkwardly "I… I really don't mind you… I just think you need to be more self-aware." He grumbled adjusting his glasses and looking away from Kuroko.

"I'll try"

"I'll help you if you have any problems" Midorima conceded as well and Kuroko gave a small smile barely visible.

"Thank you very much Midorima-kun"

"Hmph" was his only response.

**"I can't tell what you're thinking," Midorima continued "especially from your eyes"**

"But that's what makes him so unique Shintaro" Akashi said. He loved that the bluenette could continually surprise him. It was a breath of fresh air to one who knew all and saw all.

**"There is plenty I would like to say to you, but telling you now would be meaningless. Join us in the finals first. "**

**Takao slung his arm around Kuroko "You've got a mouth on you. You went to school with Shin-chan right? Don't let it bother you he's just a Tsundere. He's actually really interested in you. He even went to see your preliminary game."**

**"You shouldn't make up so many stories Takao" Midorima adjusted his gasses once again. **

**"How long are you going to keep talking? Get ready" The Shutoku captain yelled at them breaking the tense atmosphere. **

**"Okay" Takao said and he and Midorima walked over to the bench. **

**"Looks like Kuroko-kun really gave them an earful" Riko smiled **

**"Who cares" Hyuga said "He didn't say anything we weren't thinking"**

**Midorima turned back to Kuroko "Kuroko I will show you just how naïve your thinking is." He pushed up his glasses. **

**The scene changed. Kuroko and the rest of Seirin were on the second floor looking down at the gym watching Shutoku play.**

**"He's five out of five so far. Looks like Midorima's playing well." Kagami said as he watched the court. **

**"Is that right?" **

**"I don't know shouldn't you know!" Kagami questioned. **

**"I don't know. I've never seen him miss" Kuroko confessed. **

**Midorima on the court shot the ball. He turned around already heading for the opposite basket as his ball slowly swished through the net. **

**"As long as Midorima doesn't lose his form he makes 100% of his shots" Kuroko commented as he watched. **

**"Seriously"**

**"That's just not fair" commented his teammates. **

**Midorima continued to make shot after shot. The game ended Shutoku dominating the game. Midorima walked past Seirin stopping to look up at Kuroko who looked back at him blank faced. **

"You're very impressive" Kuroko commented dryly

Midorima looked at Kuroko then away frustrated. He wished he knew what was going through Kuroko's mind! He always said such nice things without any emotion! Was he teasing? Did he really mean it? Because of his confusion he didn't know how to respond and in the end he just looked away.

This always seemed to happen when the two talked. Midorima sighed; maybe he'd learn something during all of this. Maybe he and Kuroko could even get closer because of it.

**"Ok let's go home" Hyuga said stepping out of the gym**

**"Don't" Riko yelled pushing them "We've got another game today!" She said hands on hips. "Are you stupid? Are you?"**

**"I was kidding" Hyuga laughed awkwardly "the mood just seemed really gloomy."**

**"Everyone checked the tournament bracket" Izuki reassured her. **

**"Huh? We have another game? Seriously?" Kagami asked clueless**

"BAKAGAMI" Riko had Kagami in a death hold before he could think to move. He struggled

"Help… please"

Nobody dared step in to help lest they get the same treatment.

**"You really are stupid Kagami" Riko yelled at him "Check the bracket. We play two games on the day of our fourth game and on the last day! Our fifth game starts at 5 PM"**

**Kagami looked at the bracket "the semifinals and finals are both on the same day. Does that mean we're playing a game before we play Shutoku?" He looked closer "Coach the three kings are Shutoku and…"**

**"Yeah" Riko nodded "Seiho and Senshinkan"**

**"Isn't this…"**

**"On the last day our semifinals opponent will most likely be Seiho. We'll play Shutoku in the finals. We're playing against two of the kings in a row."**

**Kagami smiled "Two games in one day and both our opponents are strong. I couldn't ask for more."**

"One step at a time, you have to get to the semifinals first and then beat Seiho. You are all assuming a lot here." Kiyoshi said seriously

Riko laughed lightly rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Listening to it we do sound rather presumptuous don't we?"

**"But this is too much" Furihata said**

**"Who are you trying to impress" Kawahara added "right Kuroko?"**

**"Sorry" Kuroko admitted "But I'm actually excited too"**

**"What? Did you get Kagami germs too?" Furihata asked **

Aomine snorted.

**"What are you talking about?" Kagami asked offended**

**"I hope not" kuroko answered seriously**

**"The way you denied that pisses me off" Kagami turned his glare on Kuroko. **

Aomine was full out laughing now and Kagami's hand was twitching as if he was itching to punch the dark blue haired teen beside him. He settled instead for shoving a pillow in his face.

**"But don't difficult situations light a fire in you?" Kuroko asked**

Aomine who had been half strangling Kagami who was trying to suffocate him with a pillow stopped and turned to Kuroko smiling "that's my Tetsu!" He grinned "This is why we get along so well"

"He's my shadow not yours!" Kagami glared

"He was mine first Idiot Tiger"

"Yeah and we all know how that ended" The cheerful atmosphere vanished. Kagami bit his lip as he saw Kuroko's face darken ever so slightly. The comment had just slipped out and he really regretted it now.

Aomine glared heavily at Kagami but he could say nothing his own heart heavy with memories. He looked over at Tetsu and was about to slump in his seat and mope but decided better of it. He couldn't just let Tetsu feel sad; hadn't he promised not to cause him any pain.

Aomine stood up. He walked over grabbing Kise and throwing him off the couch. "I'm taking my seat back. You can sit with the Bakagami"

"But I might get Kagamicchi Germs" Kise complained

"HEY!" Kagami grumbled under his breathe about stupid GoM's.

"Who's stupid Taiga" Akashi asked having heard him.

Kagami paled "I didn't say anything!" He denied scooching as far from the crazy red head as he could.

Kise sat down next to Kagami looking decidedly unhappy to be removed from his Kurokocchi's side.

Aomine sat beside Kuroko who was staring at the screen trying not to look at Aomine. Aomine sighed he layed his hand on Kuroko's shoulder and tugged at him till the bluenette was leaning against him. "Stupid." He said softly which was quite rare for Aomine "I'm sorry about the past… but things are different now. I promise, remember?"

Kuroko looked up at him and nodded his expression didn't change but he relaxed and let himself lean up against his former light. Aomine kept his arm tightly around Kuroko for comfort.

"Mine-chin is very sly" Murasakibara said as he watched the scene.

"I agree Atsushi" Akashi agreed.

Aomine was sweating slightly at the feel of Akashi's threatening gaze but he tried not to let it get to him. Kuroko was oblivious as he chewed on his vanilla pocky.

**All of Seirin smiled in agreement. **

**"All right I'm on fire!" Kagami yelled. "I'm going to go practice" **

**"Don't, you should rest!" Riko scolded "You unbelievable basketball head! You idiot Kagami!" **

**The episode ended. **

Kuroko sighed feeling thirsty. He stood up excusing himself politely. He was walking past Murasakibara who stopped him. "Kuro-chin I'm out of snacks" It was only a statement to those who didn't know him but Kuroko knew better. He let out a small huff of air but turned to face the Purple haired giant.

"What would you like?" Kuroko asked sticking another stick of Vanilla pocky into his mouth.

Murasakibara watched for a second and before anyone could react he had moved over and taken a big bite of the pocky sticking out of Kuroko's mouth.

Kuroko stepped back in shock he could have sworn he felt the soft warmth of Murasakibara-kun's lips against his but it had happened so quickly.

Murasakibara munched on the stolen pocky happily before rambling off a list of snacks. Kuroko made a beeline for the kitchen wanting to get away and cool his head. First Akashi touched his lips and now Murasakibara… he… he…! Kuroko shook his head wildly. This was all so confusing!

"Atsushi is sly too" Akashi said

"Aka- chin and Mine-chin started it" The giant defended

"No fair I want to play the pocky game with Kurokocchi!" Kise pouted

"No thank you" Kuroko made everyone jump as they hadn't heard him come back. He had a glass of milk equipped with a bendy straw in one hand and a bag of snacks in the other. Kuroko deposited the snacks into Murasakibara's lap.

"You owe me a Vanilla milkshake for stealing my pocky" he deadpanned despite the pink tinge to his cheeks.

Murasakibara nodded as he popped open a bag of chips.

Kuroko sat back down slurping his milk through the straw. It wasn't as good as a Vanilla shake but it quenched his thirst.

**AN: **HAHA Murasakibara go the first kiss XD (Or sort of kiss) I had to give it to him since I forgot about him in the previous chapter. SORRY ATSUSHI!

Anyway I'm anxious to hear what you think! SO PLEASE REVIEW.

Who should steal the next kiss? Vote Now! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Thanks for your reviews. The poll for next kiss is still going so cast your vote if you want a say XD.

**Episode 8**

Aomine glared at Murasakibara as he sat protectively between the two on the edge of the couch. He couldn't believe the purple haired child man had landed a kiss on Tetsu! The shadow in question didn't seem too bothered, except maybe being a bit embarrassed, but Aomine knew that was probably because he was innocent enough to think that it was an accident. He'd have to double his efforts in keeping his shadow out of the hands of his sneaky teammates.

Midorima sighed at poor Kuroko he was having one crazy morning. What with whatever Akashi had done to him, and then the surprise kiss from Murasakibara. He pulled out a small blue paperclip and clipped it too Kuroko's shirt. The bluenette looked at him quizzically.

"It's your lucky item of the day" Midorima explained "I just happened to have it and it's no use to me." He made sure to clarify. Kuroko gave a small smile.

Kise was pouting. How come Murasakibaracchi got to kiss Kurokocchi and Akashi hadn't even killed him for it. This sparked an idea in the blonde's head… if Murasakibaracchi could than so could he. Kise looked at Kuroko and grinned.

"What's so amusing Ryouta" Akashi asked

"N-n-nothing" Kise stuttered quickly he smiled nervously and Akashi narrowed his eyes at the blonde. He didn't like the way his former teammate was smiling at Tetsuya. He needed to keep watch out; Atsushi would get his due soon, but he had to be sure no one else thought they could pull a fast one. After all no one got to touch Tetsuya except him. He was absolute.

**The episode started with Kagami gorging himself on three different breads. He ate at his desk Kuroko sitting right behind him eating his own food.**

Murasakibara looked down at his snacks suddenly feeling hungry for the bread that was shown on TV. He stood up and grabbed some before sitting back down.

**"You're eating more than usual." Kuroko commented. Kagami turned regarding Kuroko who was eating only a small sandwich half. **

**"I'm surprised that's enough food for you."**

"Starting today I'm issuing you a daily food intake menu Tetsuya" Akashi said

"But…" Akashi raised his eyebrows at the bluenette sandwiched between Aomine and Midorima. "Fine" Kuroko sighed there was really no point in arguing with his former coach.

"You can eat some of my snacks" Murasakibara offered

"I think he's had plenty of your _snacks_ Atsushi" Akashi said.

**"We played two games yesterday" Kagami continued "I'm so hungry" He took another big bite of food. **

**"I'm sore at least" Kuroko said**

**"What does that mean? I guess I am too" Kagami stretched **

**"Kagami kun, Kuroko kun" Riko appeared at the door carrying a box "Perfect, come with me" She told them. **

**The scene changed to Kagami and Kuroko carrying boxes. Kagami looked over at Riko dubiously "But we're sore. What are you and ogre?"**

**"You want to make a maiden carry those boxes?" Riko asked sweetly. "That's your job boys."**

**"I don't see a maiden anywhere" Kagami said**

Hyuga held up three fingers silently counting down.

Riko punched Kagami just as Hyuga hit zero.

**The Riko on the screen did the same punching Kagami in the side. "What is this anyway" Kagami asked afterward. The box showed that it was filled with DVD's**

**"They're DVDs of this year's and last year's games from the club room. They're for scouting and the club room is so small. We're going to be playing two games in a row against the kings in the semifinals. There's no such thing as over analyzing."**

**The scene changed to Takao and Midorima. Takao held up a DVD to show Midorima. **

**"DVD" Midorima said**

**"Yeah of Seiho."**

"Look at that they're doing the same thing we are." Furihata exclaimed

"That pisses me off" Kagami muttered

"Huh? Why?" Fukuda asked

"It means that they don't think we'll win against Seiho" Hyuga answered for Kagami.

The others frowned having not seen it like that at first.

**"We're the only first year regulars" Takao continued and we don't know anything. **

**"I'm not interested" Midorima said bluntly**

**"Just because Kuroko and Kagami aren't on it, don't be like that" Takao pouted "These are the guys to beat in the finals. Besides we're off today, it's not like we have anything better to do"**

**"No,"**

**"It's decided then." Takao smiled**

**"Hey" Midorima glared at his friend**

Kuroko smiled a bit "I'm glad Takao is your friend, you need someone like him" he commented

Midorima looked at Kuroko startled but the smile was gone and Kuroko was back to watching the show as if he hadn't said a thing. "Yeah whatever" he said

**The scene changed once more to Kagami walking into an empty locker room. "I forgot my towel" he complained to himself. He opened his locker grabbed his tower and closed it. Kuroko was right beside him looking in his own locker. **

"You're like something out of a scary movie Tetsu" Aomine laughed. "That gives me a great idea for Halloween" He grinned evilly thinking of how he could use Tetsu to scare the pants off people.

**Kagami let out a yell "What are you doing? When did you get here?"**

**"I forgot something" Kuroko said blandly "You're the one who came in after me"**

**"You should have said something, you scared me." Kagami yelled. **

Kise got a sudden idea and stood up vanishing in the back.

**_If I'm not paying attention I don't notice him at all. I haven't experienced that in while. _****Kagami thought**

**"Look at that" Kuroko said Kagami looked over to see a lone DVD on an empty stool in front of the TV "The coach must have forgotten it."**

**The DVD showed Seiho playing against another team. **

**The TV switched to show Midorima and Takao who were watching the very same DVD. **

**"I can see why they are considered one of the kings. Their defense is especially strong" Midorima commented. "However…"**

**Back to Kagami and Kuroko.**

**"Their movements are kind of weird" Kagami said as he watched. "I mean…"**

**The TV Showed more of the game. **

**_Their rhythm is different what is this feeling?_**** Kagami wondered to himself. **

**Midorima and Takao**

**"I forgot to mention it" Takao said "but this school holds special practices. I don't know how they do it but their mobility is exceptional. They run the best defense in Tokyo. "**

**And back to Kuroko and Kagami**

**"The bald guy's defense is especially tough" Kagami said. **

**"I know him" Kuroko said. Kagami looked over at him for explanation. "I played against him in middle school. We had only just started but he stopped Kise kun" Kuroko said. **

**Kagami looked surprised. **

**Flashback**

**"Twenty four seconds over time" a referee yelled**

**"What?" Kise looked around confused the bald guy was guarding him with a smile on his face**

**"Kise, you kept the ball too long, you idiot" Aomine yelled at him. **

**"Sorry" Kise apologized**

**"Kise chin give me a break" Murasakibara said**

**"This is why you aren't any good" Midorima added**

**"Kise kun please pass the ball" Kuroko also commented**

**"Kurokocchi even you're mad" Kise gaped**

**"Kise you're the only one 20 points under your norm" Akashi told the blonde from the sidelines. **

Seirin couldn't help but feel sorry for the hyper blonde.

**"Sorry, but Kurokocchi…"**

**"Kuroko's different" Akashi told him. **

**Kise glared at the other player "What's your name?" He asked. "Because of you I'm the only one getting yelled at today?"**

**"Tsugawa Tomoki" The bald guy answered "They're yelling at you huh?" he suddenly smiled "that's great, I love seeing people get upset"**

"That guy really irritates me" Kagami frowned

**"Who is this guy, will someone change marks with me?" Kise asked pouting. The flashback faded back to Midorima.**

"Yeah I didn't like him either. And everyone was picking on me" Kise pouted having come back from whatever he was doing in time to see the flashback

Seirin was glued to the TV they found it incredibly interesting to see the flashbacks of Kuroko's day's in Teiko. It was one thing to be told about it and another to see it.

"Kise kun what are you doing?" Kuroko asked flatly drawing everyone's attention. Kise was tying a scarlet ribbon around Kuroko's neck. He pulled away satisfied. Strung on the ribbon was a little bell. It made a small ting sound every time Kuroko moved his head.

"There we go, now we'll know when Kuroko is in the room even if we don't notice him, we'll hear him" Kise exclaimed sounding proud of himself.

The others had to admit it was a good idea. "I like the color" Akashi added. The scarlet ribbon matched his hair and it looked good around Kuroko's slim neck.

Kise pouted "I tried to find a pretty gold ribbon but all they had was red"

Akashi smirked.

Kuroko sighed he really didn't care either way.

"Kuro chin you're like a cat" Murasakibara said and reached over to try and pet the blunette. Aomine blocked him glaring "Are you mad at me Mine chin" Murasakibara asked confused and irritated.

Aomine didn't answer.

**"To be honest I do not particularly wish to go against him" Midorima said**

**"But you're the only one who can take him" Takao said "Their defense is good on a national level. They might even be able to stop you."**

**The video ended Seiho winning 71-12**

**"It's over" Takao said "Seirin won't be able to overcome this wall. Sorry but we're going to have to play these guys in the finals. Keep that in mind." **

**"I know" Midorima said**

**The scene changed to all of Seirin watching the DVD as it ended. **

**"We already knew it would be, but this is going to be tough" Izuki said**

**"Sorry but I feel like crying again" Koganei said**

**"Frankly we'd lose nine times out of ten against Seiho and Shutoku" Riko told them "We just have to bring that one win to our games." **

**"Hey listen" Hyuga spoke up "I wouldn't go as far as to call it a strategy, but I have an idea."**

**The scene changed to the gym the day of the semifinals and finals. Shutoku was warming up on the court as was Seiho and Seirin. **

**Kagami ran forward and dunked the ball he looked over finding Midorima among his teammates. Midorima looked back at him and the two had a stare down. Kuroko watched them until they were interrupted.**

**"You're staring down the wrong guy idiot" Hyuga grabbed Kagami's head forcibly turning t toward Seiho. Kagami glared at Hyuga. "No matter how hard you stare, if we lose this next game we'll look like an idiot" Hyuga told him. **

**"I was just looking at him" Kagami said "I'm focused on our next game" Kagami looked over at Seiho**

**_Who are these guys? They seem good, but they're completely different from Shutoku._**** Kagami thought as he watched. **

**Kagami turned away**

**"You're Kagami kun? You're hairs red, scary!" The bald guy from Seiho, Tomoki, said smiling. Kagami looked confused. Tomoki turned "Captain this is the guy right? Seirin's really weak but they've got one strong guy" **

The entire team glared at the guy on the screen. Kuroko's expression didn't change but the air surrounding him seemed to grow colder.

**"You've done it now, you little shit." Riko glared evilly**

**The Seiho captain hit Tomoki over the head "Quit messing around, you idiot. Sorry about that, this guy can't read situations so he just says whatever he's thinking" **

**"You don't need to apologize" Hyuga said "We're going to win, if you look down on us like you did last year, you'll end up in tears."**

Kiyoshi grinned

**"That won't happen" The captain said "Besides we weren't looking down on you. You were just weak that's all" **

**Kagami glared and Kuroko just stared. ((Haha that rhymed! ))**

**"Captain, you're not mincing words either" Tomoki said. **

**"You idiot I just don't sugar coat my words" the captain said pulling Tomoki back to their teammates. **

**The scene changed to Kise walking with Kasamatsu. **

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Listening to Oha Asa's daily horoscope, if this thing's good than so is Midorimacchi."**

**"That guy from Teiko. What's his sign"**

**"Cancer. Kurokocchi is Aquarius."**

**"I didn't ask"**

Kise grinned. Seirin shook their heads at him and his obsession with Kuroko. They wondered if they would be shown why Kise was so into Kuroko. Though maybe not it seemed the entire GoM was 'into' their teammate.

**"First place goes to Cancer!" Oha Asa said "You have no complaints today! Last place goes to Aquarius play it quiet today."**

"And yet, we beat both Seiho and Shutoku!" Kagami smiled

Midorima glared but said nothing.

**The scene changed to the Seirin locker room. Everyone was silent and brooding. **

**_Everybody's a little tense _****Riko thought she clapped her heads to get their attention "You're all a little too uptight so I thought of an award to cheer you up" She smiled "If you win the next game I'll give each of you a kiss on the cheek"**

Seirin all snickered and Riko huffed.

**"Why did she laugh?" Izuki asked**

**"You can't be serious" Koganei commented**

**Riko looked majorly depressed **

**"You idiots pretend to be happy if you have to" Hyuga yelled not helping at all**

"Somehow I think you just made it worse" Kiyoshi laughed

**Riko got even more depressed. She then started to laugh eerily and turned around to face them "Shut up and get it together you idiots! Don't you want to pay them back for last year! Its got to be quite a lot with a year's worth of interest!"**

**"Sorry sorry we know" Hyuga said "All right I'll tell you gain before we start. I'm sure you'll feel it as soon as the game starts, but first years, prepare yourselves for the worst. Seiho is strong. After last year's massive defeat we hated basketball so much we nearly quit." **

**Kuroko stared and the others looked down sadly**

**"Don't be gloomy" Hyuga told them "We got over it, we're better now. If anything, we're happy. This year won't be the same as last year. I'm confident we've become strong enough to be sure of that. Now we just have to win, let's go!"**

Seirin all cheered lost in the moment.

**The tea all walked back toward the gym for their game. Kagami noticed Kuroko lagging and turned to him "What's wrong"**

**"Kagami kun have you ever hated basketball?" Kuroko asked softly**

**"What? No I haven't"**

**"I have." Kuroko stated**

The vibrancy and cheer in the room fell.

**"I believe my reason was different but I know the feeling. They're cheerful now but hating something you love is a painful feeling."**

The GoM looked away from the bluenette unable to face him. They had caused Kuroko pain. There was no one they could direct their anger towards but themselves.

**"When I spoke with Midorima kun I told him the past and future aren't the same but they are not completely separate. I think this game is important for our seniors to get over the past. So…**

**The scene changed to the start of the game. Seiho and Seirin were lined up. Kagami and Kuroko both looked determined. **

**The scene changed to Kise and Kasamatsu walking toward the gym. **

**"It took you so long to get a drink the game's already started" Kasamatsu said irritated. **

**The walked into the gym and stared at the scoreboard in shock. **

**0-12 Seiho**

**"What?" Kise asked disbelieving. **

**"Whoa seriously" Kasamatsu added. **

**Kagami was facing off against Tomoki and having a hard time of it. **

**_This guy's defense is almost as good as Kise's. _**

**Tomoki smiled laughing as Kagami dribbled**

**"Kagami you're holding the ball too long, pass it!" Izuki yelled**

**He passed to Izuki who went for a layup but was blocked by the captain, Iwamura.**

**_I thought I was wide open. _****Izuki thought. ****_He appeared out of nowhere!_**

**"How naïve, your offense will never crush our defense at that level." Izuki glared **

**_Their defense is so tight. This is tough…_**** Hyuga ran down the court. **

**Kise was watching from the stands "What are they doing?" He asked. **

**"I thought so when we played them, but Seirin is a slow starter." Kasamatsu said. "Kagami's usually the one to put his foot on the gas but without that they can't hit their stride."**

**"Tsugawa its fine if you're excited, but don't wear yourself out before the second half" one of his teammates called to Tomoki. **

**"I won't, they're not as good as I thought so this should be easy"**

"Now's Kagami and Kuroko's turn to prove them wrong." Kiyoshi said.

**"What did you say" Kagami growled.**

**He broke past the defense dribbling toward the basket. **

**"Charging white 10" The referee yelled blowing his whistle. **

**"Just how easily does that idiot get angry" Riko growled**

Everyone looked over to Kagami who was biting down on a pillow in his anger. Just the memory of the game and the big mouthed Tomoki was pissing him off.

Riko sighed "Basketball headed idiot"

**"Kagami you already have 2 fouls get 5 and you're out" Kuroko told him emotionlessly**

**"I know" Kagami said "Somehow their movements are impossible to play against. **

"Bakagami nothing's impossible to play against"

"I know that shut up!" Kagami yelled back.

Akashi looked irritated the two had to yell across the room now that they were on separate couches and their arguing was beginning to give him a headache. "If you continue to argue," Akashi began catching everyone's attention "I will make you hold each other's hands or maybe hug for a total of 60 seconds without complaint" He threatened

Aomine looked horrified Kuroko actually laughed at the mental image. Everyone stopped Kuroko laughing was rare and it was a nice sound.

Akashi's headache evaporated and he smiled; he may just have to go through with his threat just to hear Tetsuya laugh again.

**_We can't pass so we can't make plays with Kuroko kun._**** Riko thought looking troubled.**

**Izuki grabbed the ball and passed to Kuroko who turned and in an instant knew he had no where to pass the ball. **

**_There it is again, he can't pass _****Riko thought. **

**Kasamatsu explained About Seiho's defense. "You can't break away from them easily. No matter how good you are at passing if there's no one free, you're playing at half power." He said **

**"Their defense is strong but they'll never last to the end of the game playing like that" Kise said. **

**"But they do because…" Kasamatsu started**

**The whistle blew. Seirin sat on the bench looking exhausted. **

**"They use old martial arts techniques" Riko told them **

**"Old Martial arts" Kagami questioned "You mean this kind of thing" he made a weird noise and pose like something out of a cheesy B movie**

Everyone laughed and Kagami ignored them crossing his arms. He thought it was a very legitimate question.

**"That's not old martial arts" Riko said flatly "To be precise they incorporate movements from old martial arts. One of the techniques they are using is called 'Namba running.'" She went on to explain th technique. **

**_So that's how they do it._**** The scene changed to Kise ****_Tsugawa's defense has increased since last year. However…_****Kise looked over at Seirin ****_They won't take this sitting down for long._**

"Thank you Kise for believing in us" Kuroko said

Kise grinned "of course I'll always believe in you Kurokocchi!"

**"In addition to Namba running they use all sorts of Martial arts techniques for effortless strength." Riko continued. "Moving quickly without missing a beat and other basic movements, that's how Seiho moves. But it's not like they can fly or disappear." Riko reminded them "They're high schoolers just like you. They fall for fakes, they'll lose their balance if you catch them off guard. They're playing the same basketball we are. If you play like you always do it'll work. This isn't over yet!" Riko encouraged. **

The Seirin first years cheered and whistled. "GO!" They yelled. The seniors smiled at their over excited teammates fondly. They had made it through many tough games because of their enthusiasm and support.

**The whistle blew again signaling the timeout was over. **

**Kagami walked up to Izuki. "Izuki could you pass me the ball" Kagami asked. **

**"What?"**

**"Let me go against Tsugawa again" Kagami said determined**

**"Do you have a plan?" Izuki asked**

**"No, but he's only human too right" Kagami said. "I just have to be faster than him" Kagami walked off. **

**"What are you saying, are you sure it'll work?" he asked **

**"Probably" Kuroko answered "he does what he has to do"**

**"Should we leave this to him then?" Izuki asked**

Izuki tilted his head; he had never noticed how much they turned to Kuroko for support or to ask what they should do. The shadow of Seirin really held the team together and gave them confidence.

**Kagami had the ball. Tsugawa smiled "One-one-one… bring it on!"**

**"I don't care about your martial arts or whatever" Kagami told him "Basketball is basketball" **

**Kagami dribbled past him going for the goal. **

**_I think this game is important for our seniors to get over the past_**** it flashbacked to what Kuroko was saying earlier. ****_So…_**

"SO what!" Kise questioned finally "It keeps stopping at so!"

"Probably something Like so let's not lose" Aomine guessed

"Daiki is acting smart how odd" Akashi smirked

"Oi I'm smart"

"Yeah right Ahomine"

Aomine glared over at Kagami and made to yell some insult back at the stupid tiger but he felt Akashi's gaze on him and he quickly shut his mouth remembering the threat.

**_I've never hated basketball _****Kagami thought to himself.****_ So I couldn't understand everything you said, But I definitely understood the last part. _**

**It flashbacked to Kuroko walking with Kagami "So now that I think about it, I really want to win this game." **

**And with that Kagami dunked the ball. Everyone stared in shock. Riko smiled. **

**Kuroko caught the ball as it bounced and Kagami walked up to him. "We will win this game"**

**Seirin cheered**

**"This games finally getting started" Kasamatsu said and Kise grinned. **

**Tomoki laughed "The fun and pain is just getting started." **

**The scene faded. **

Everyone waited for the next episode to start.

Kise had spent nearly the entire episode in thought now finally it was time for Operation kiss Kurokocchi!

Kuroko felt a shiver run down his spine and he looked around confused before looking back at the TV.

**AN:** PLEASE REVIEW!

Also, lately it's been hard to concentrate on this fanfiction and even though I love this story sometimes I get in a funk so to get out of that I decided to throw myself farther into it.

So I started a Tumblr blog! Ask the GoM. I know there are other similar sites and there's a chance no one will ask me anything but I figured I try it out anyway.

Basically it's a sight where you can ask the GoM any questions and I rp them and Answer the questions the way I see them answering . I'm hoping this will help get me back into the groove of things. If any of you would like to participate to help me or just for fun please go to the link below.

THANKS AGAIN GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Thanks for your Lovely reviews XD

CharmingHex99- Love that idea—I am stealing it :)

I don't know if anyone else has noticed but the song Roar by Katy Perry (Yes I know it's horribly overplayed) is the perfect song for Kuroko and GoM. Seriously check it out. Review and tell me what you think. What other songs fit Kuroko and GoM?

**Episode 9**

**The next episode started with Midorima. It showed him shooting dramatically. The ball arced and as always swished through the net. **

**He hit the floor confidently and pushed up his glasses as the crowd watched in awe. "That's three in a row"**

**"So this Midorima Shintaro of the Generation of Miracles!"**

**The scene changed to Kise and Kasamatsu in the stands as they watched Midorima being subbed out. **

**"Their benching him after only five minutes" Kise commented "Those guys seem to be taking it easy"**

**"Of course they are." Kasamatsu said as if Kise were stupid "Their opponent is just a middle tier school. There shouldn't be any surprises. If there are any it'll be over there."**

**The screen changed to the Seirin game. **

"Our games are always interesting" Kagami smirked

"You guys definitely have the record for most surprising team in the winter cups; no one expected you to make it so far and then to win on top of all that." Kise said seriously "But don't get too cocky Kaijou will definitely beat you next year"

"HAHA bring it on" Kagami laughed

"You better not let Kaijou beat you before my team gets too" Aomine smirked

"No my team will be first, ok Kuro chin"

"As Seirin is in the same division as Shutoku it will be us who defeats them first" Midorima commented

"I think we all know who will win first" Akashi said simply.

"HA! None of you will beat us, we're going to be even stronger by the inter-highs and we're going to win that too. After all we've got to make up for losing last year." Kagami said

"I agree with Kagami kun" Kuroko deadpanned but he was very happy. His heart felt like it could burst watching his former teammates talking about their teams. It wasn't that they individually were going to beat Seirin, but that /their teams/ were.

**Seiho passed the ball quickly from player to player before rushing past the defensive Seirin. Kagami gasped turning quickly**

**_Their passing is ridiculous. _He thought. _Their so quick to pass the ball again after they get it!_**

"To think you were intimidated by the basics of basketball. It's only natural to be able to pass the ball smoothly like that" Midorima scoffed

Before Kagami had the chance to get angry Riko had nodded in consent. "It's true at the time our basics were lacking. We didn't fully begin to train them until afterward."

"And yet you still lost to us" Kagami grinned

"I underestimated you that's all…" Midorima muttered

"You played much better in the winter cups. Everyone did. Next year is sure to be difficult" Kuroko told him. Midorima blushed knowing that it was Kuroko's way of giving him a compliment.

**"Mitobe he's gone" Hyuga yelled. Mitobe was on Iwamura trying to hold him back from scoring. The captain of Seiho passed to Tomoki who moved to score. Kagami jumped hitting the ball out of his hand. **

**The whistle blew. "Foul white 10"**

**Hyuga turned around. _Hey, isn't that his third one already? _He thought incredulously.**

**Kagami glared at Tomoki. _Damn it! It's not that their fast, they just don't use many movements. It's like their passing the ball without ever catching it._**

"They're not nearly as fast as Kurokocchi's passes. He only holds the ball for a few seconds" Kise stated proudly.

"You should try playing against Tetsuya; once you get used to his passes then any others will seem slower and easier to predict" Akashi advised Seirin. He didn't know why he was helping the other team after all they were his competition. But then again it wouldn't be fun if the game wasn't challenging.

Riko nodded, it was a really good idea. Akashi was on a whole other level. She sighed. She needed to try just as hard to make sure she was worthy of her team. She had to be the best coach she could be for them.

**_Is this another one of their martial arts techniques?_**

**Kise watched from the stands. "I thought Seirin's engine was finally running when Kagamicchi scored, but they haven't managed to take another step" **

**"You can't call yourself a king just for playing good defense." Kasamatsu told Kise. "Their offense is exceptional too"**

**Kise sighed**

**"Seiho may not have prodigal scorers like you or Kagami but their a different type of team. They incorporate old martial arts into their offense too. Seiho isn't a team of prodigies; they're a team of experts." Kasamatsu continued. **

**Kise looked down at the court a smile on his face "there are some experts on Seirin too" It showed that he was looking at Kuroko. **

**The ball bounced out of the court "Out of bounds, white ball!" the referee called. **

**It showed the score board Seirin 6- Seiho 15.**

**"A nine point difference huh?" Tomoki said he was looking at the scoreboard when he bumped into Kuroko. Kuroko looked up at him**

**"Sorry" The bluenette apologized. **

**"You…" Tomoki jumped back "Who are you, have you been playing in this game!" He exclaimed **

The entire room was filled with snickering. Kuroko didn't really care; he preferred not to be noticed.

**"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, I have been" He confirmed bluntly**

**It showed Kuroko and Hyuga staring in shock as Tomoki continued to rant about Kuroko having so little presence and how he hadn't even known he was there. **

**_He's played him before but doesn't remember him? _Kagami thought mouth hanging open.**

**_And he just told him his name! _Hyuga thought as well. **

**"You're a first year too?" Tomoki asked "Hey did you know, last year our team was ahead of yours by 20 points in the first quarter" He said smiling brightly. "That's why I want to make it 30. Well don't let it get you down" he patted Kuroko on the back and ran past him. **

**The other members of Seirin looked irritated. Kuroko was blank faced but you could tell by looking at him that he didn't like Tomoki's attitude at all. **

The atmosphere in the room was much the same as it was on screen. They had won in the end, but the comments still pissed them off.

**"Fine." Kuroko said simply Tomoki stopped and turned back toward the phantom player. Kuroko had his back to Tomoki "I will make sure I am not disappointed"**

Akashi smiled, Tetsuya was fearless it didn't matter who his opponent was or how strong; he did not cower.

**The game continued. Izuki had the ball. He passed the ball to the side, seemingly to no one.**

**Kasuga of Seiho smiled. _A random pass like that will never…_ but before he could finish his though Kuroko had appeared out of nowhere startling Kasuga. Kuroko passed the ball to Mitobe from behind his defender. **

**Iwamura, the captain looked behind him shocked at the sudden pass. _A pass from behind the defense?!_**

**Mitobe shot and scored and the crowd cheered but there was an air of confusion among everyone. "What was that pass?"**

**"It came back like a boomerang" **

**"No it didn't. It came back because someone tapped it"**

**"Someone, who?"**

**"Who knows."**

Everyone laughed "That poor crowd it took them until winter cup to figure out who Kuroko was." Hyuga shook his head fondly.

Kise cheered "I knew you could do it Kurokocchi!" He cried seeing Aomine was gone from Kuroko's side. Probably to go get something to drink he hadn't really noticed too focused on the TV he decided it was time to make his move.

He stood up and ran over. He pretended to trip aiming for Kuroko's lips.

Akashi rolled his eyes looking half irritated. Did Ryouta honestly think such an obvious tactic would go unnoticed? He smirked as Aomine came sauntering back water bottle in hand. He casually stretched tripping the unsuspecting tan player.

Aomine fell just as Kise did. Their lips collided as the Too academy ace fell right on top of Kise.

Everyone fell silent, staring. Aomine pushed himself up wiping his mouth in disgust. "Kise what the hell?!" He growled.

Kise looked just as horrified. "You fell on me" he complained back

"Akashi tripped me" Aomine turned to his former captain glaring

Akashi kept his face blank "I didn't do it on purpose, you weren't watching where you were going" One might have believed him if his eyes weren't glinting maliciously. He turned his gaze on Kise. Who immediately knew that Akashi knew what he had been originally trying to do.

The blonde stood up trying to brush it off although his face was still burning. He couldn't believe he had kissed Aominecchi!

Kagami was laughing loudly at Aomine, whom was too busy washing out his mouth to retaliate.

Kuroko looked up at Kise. "I didn't know you liked Aomine-kun like that Kise-kun"

Kise looked even more horrified "I DON'T! Kurokocchi don't think that."

"I can let you have my spot on the couch if you'd like to sit by him" Kuroko continued.

Kise blanched his plan had gone so airy and now Kuroko thought he liked Aominecchi! He sobbed dramatically running off to brush his teeth and mope. Kuroko watched him go in shock

"Did I say something wrong?"

Midorima sighed Kuroko was way to oblivious for someone so observant in basketball.

"It doesn't matter Tetsuya, let's continue watching" Akashi smiled innocently

Midorima rubbed his temples.

Murasakibara continued to eat his snacks. He was glad Kise hadn't succeeded in kissing Kuroko, he'd hate to have to crush the blonde player because then Kuroko would be upset at him.

**The episode continued to pay showing Kise in the stands smiling "Looks like the iron wall of Seiho's defense has never seen a pass from inside their wall before." **

**Omuro dribbled the ball down the court looking frustrated and confused. "Damn it, what the hell is going on?" He passed to Kasuga**

**"Now now kids calm down" Kasuga smiled rushing past Izuki. He shot the ball but Kagami was there to tap the ball off course surprising the Seiho player. **

**Izuki caught the rebound and rushed back down the court. He passed to Hyuga who passed it back to Izuki. Izuki scored. **

**The score was now 16- 19 Seiho. **

**Tomoki caught the ball he moved to dribble it down the court but before he could move to far Kuroko was there. He hit the ball out of the bald player's hands. Kagami caught it and passed it to Hyuga. Hyuga scored a three pointer. The crowd went wild. **

**The buzzer went off signaling the end of the first quarter. **

**Iwamura was in front of Seirin "I heard this guy said something stupid again." He held up Tomoki**

**Hyuga nodded "yeah, honestly it brought back memories of last year's trauma. But its fine." He looked over at the scoreboard**

**19-19**

**"We got over it" Hyuga smiled. It showed the Seirin team standing there confidently. **

**"We're tied" Tomoki said disbelieving. They were back at their team bench "Weird, I mean this is impossible! We're not anywhere close to our goal"**

"It's because of overconfident idiots like him that their team is losing so badly" Akashi glared at the screen.

"Weren't you over confident too Akashi" Aomine asked

"Perhaps, but I wasn't nearly that bad"

"You were, but in your own way" Kuroko told him dryly.

Aomine snickered and Akashi actually looked ashamed.

"You were too" Kuroko told Aomine who immediately shut up.

Midorima smiled slightly. Besides himself, Kuroko was one of the only ones who could seriously chastise the GoM. Anyone else would find themselves on the wrong end of a pair of very sharp scissors.

**"Don't get ahead of yourself. Keep your mouth shut" Iwamura told Tomoki looking angry. "If any of you have the same ides as Tsugawa, remember this… they're strong. Make sure you don't think they're weaker than us!"**

**"Yes yes don't underestimate them" Their coach agreed "Iwamaru you understand. We're both high school teams. We don't know what will happen before the games over. Don't leave any gaps. This game is just…"**

**It switched to Riko**

**"… Just getting started! Keep the formation as is. You're being led by their passes too much, so keep your zone tighter. Also Kagami,"**

**Kagami smiled leaning forward**

**"You have a lot of fouls" Riko continued Kagami instantly deflated "If you just try to match your opponents like a wuss, they'll control the flow of the game. Remember to play offensively!"**

**"Yeah!"**

**The second quarter began. **

**Tomoki was on Kagami he smiled at the player "You won't get past me again." **

**Kagami caught the ball he glared at the bald player in front of him. _I can't get passed him, but…_**

**It showed Kuroko running up Kagami passed to the phantom player and ran past Tomoki. _ With the two of us._**

**"What?" Tomoki looked around but it was too late Kagami was already past him. **

**Iwamura ran up to stop him "No you don't" Kagami looked back and Kuroko ran forward once again they passed back and forth past the captain. Kagami dunked the ball scoring.**

**Tomoki stared at the two players "They can do that!? Where did number 11 come from" He watched Kuroko running back to play defense. **

**"They can make it past that defense" Kasamatsu said in slight awe. Kise ruffled his hair smiling slightly **

**"They're more in tune with each other than they were before" Kise told his sempai. **

**"But there's one thing that's bothering me" Kasamatsu observed looking at Kagami who was dripping sweat "that's way too much sweat for the second quarter. **

**Kagami panted harshly. Tomoki who was watching grinned.**

**"What are you laughing at" Kasuga asked wrapping his arm around the other player's neck. **

**"Sorry" Tomoki said**

**"It's fine. You're happy Kagami's over pacing himself. Aren't you? Looks like your plans working well."**

**"Not yet, he needs to suffer more" Tomoki said sounding a bit mad. **

"He's crazy" Koganei said twirling a finger at the side of his head for emphasis. Mitobe nodded and let out a silent chuckle. He made a gesture and Koganei cracked up "Good one"

Everyone else stared. Kagami and Kuroko and the other first years had gotten more used to Mitobe but no one could understand the silent upperclassman like Koganei could.

**"You're quite the sadist" Kasuga smiled. **

**"The pair's offensive power is certainly impressive, but only one of them can score." Tomoki smiled**

**Hyuga had the ball he passed it to Kagami. He instantly realized something was off. _Something's off their not pressuring me at all. They're not trying to stop me? I don't know what their thinking. But I'll slam another one through the hoop. _**

**Kuroko's eyes widened he knew exactly what they were trying to do. **

**Hyuga seemed to have caught on too "No! Don't do it Kagami!"**

**Tomoki let himself be pushed to the ground. The whistle blew "Offensive foul White 10"**

"Bakagami! How could you fall for something so obvious?"

"Do you want to start something Ahomine!"

Akashi cleared his throat. And the two stopped yelling but continued to glare at each other.

**Kagami on screen glared at Tomoki who grinned up at him. **

**"That Idiot what is he doing?!" Kise yelled**

**"He'll have to back down" Kasamatsu added "With only one foul left he'll be too scared to make any plays."**

**Everyone on the bench looked startled Riko let out an exasperated sigh. She stood up and walked over "Excuse me I'd like to make a substitution."**

**Kagami who was fuming suddenly looked around "I'll be fine" He tried to convince them "I just have to make sure I don't get any more fouls right? I can do it!" **

**The senpai's didn't look at all impressed or convinced. Hyuga let out a sigh "Well it works out."**

**"Me too?" Kuroko asked head tilted slightly**

**"We decided before the game started you'd only be playing in the first half" Hyuga explained **

**"But Why? Why would you do that?" Kagami argued**

**"For one reason. In order to beat Midorima we need you two. Even if we win this game, we'll need a strategy to beat Midorima in our next game against Shutoku. As we suspected Shutoku is already conserving Midorima's strength. We can't win if you two are spent."**

**"But if we lose this game we won't even have the chance—"**

**"We know it's a gamble but if we can conserve the two of you, we'll have a slim chance of beating Shutoku and going to the championship league."**

**"We'll beat Midorima even if we're worn out so please let us—"**

It was weird, Midorima thought, listening to others talking about him like this. Although at least they were intimidated by him, it wasn't as though they were being jerks or saying stupid things. But it was still very odd.

**"Kagami Kun let's do as they say" Kuroko cut him off "I trust our seniors."**

**"Don't worry" Hyuga said "We'll beat Seiho"**

**The whistle blew and Kagami and Kuroko were subbed out for Koganei and Tsuchida.**

**"I haven't played in forever" Tsuchida smiled**

**"Let's show them what we can do Tsucchi" Koganei added**

Kuroko waited for Kise to throw a fit about Cchi being his thing. But all was silent. He looked around and realized that Kise had not yet returned. He hadn't realized how much of an impact the blonde player made in his life.

Although his clinginess got old fast; his loud brightness was something Kuroko had come to enjoy. Kise could never be knocked down he always had that cheesy ridiculous smile on his face. Kuroko thought fondly. He looked back at the hallway. Surely the blonde would bounce back in soon his same bubbly self.

**"If things start going bad I'll play" Kagami said.**

**"What are you talking about you've got four fouls. Leave this to us" Koganei said. **

**Tomoki smiled "Oh they're both gone. It's a little disappointing but whatever."**

**"Quit running your mouth you braggart" Hyuga's personality changed his darker side coming out full force. I'm going to teach you how to talk to your senior's baldy." **

**Tomoki took a step back gulping. **

Kiyoshi snickered. He remembered when Hyuga's clutch time personality used to be his only personality. He enjoyed annoying him when he was like that.

Hyuga glared as if sensing what Kiyoshi was thinking about.

**Over at the Shutoku bench Takao looked over "Hey, Seirin benched their first year pair, are they throwing the game?"**

**Midorima looked over observing "No they're doing just the opposite" He said "They intend to win"**

**Hyuga had the ball he jumped to shoot but then passed to Mitobe who dunked.**

**The score was 30-31 Seiho. **

**"He can dunk?" Kagami asked watching. **

**"Nice dunk Mitobe" Hyuga said **

**"Hey" They turned around to face the Seiho captain "I heard your conversation. You think you can beat Shutoku. You underestimate us"**

**Hyuga looked at him "Oh, that was just talk. This is our revenge game, we can't brag about it if we win on the backs of our first years. Ultimately this is just the seniors will." **

**"I accept your challenge, bring it on" Iwamura said**

**Mitobe nodded. **

**Everyone on the bench cheered except Kuroko who stayed his regular quiet emotionless self and Kagami who looked nervous as he watched eyes narrowed. Riko punched him in the face lightly "Why do you look so serious? They're not that bad so don't worry" she told him. **

**Seiho number 9 dribbled up and Mitobe met him but was blocked by another player. Number 9 jumped to score but Hyuga was there to stop him. **

**Koganei caught the ball passed it to Izuki who passed to Mitobe. Iwamura was on him Mitobe turned around and jumped to shoot. Iwamura jumped to block him but then his eyes widened. **

**_This form… could he be a hook shooter! _Iwamura thought as Mitobe shot and scored. **

**Kasuga had the ball he dashed down the court. Izuki ran up beside him determined. Kasuga jumped and shot the ball. Izuki tried to stop it but the ball went in. **

**Hyuga got the ball next and passed to Mitobe. Mitobe passed to Koganei who ran up to the basket and shot a layup scoring for Seirin. **

**Kise watched impressed "they're going at it harder than expected." **

**"This seems to be working a lot better" Kasamatsu nodded "They formed a team around Kuroko and Kagami this spring. In other words it's still developing. Hyuga's outside shots and Mitobe's hook shots. The offensive team revolving around those two they're playing right now is the other set up Seirin spent a year creating. They must have been practicing hard to win since last year's defeat. I also noticed one other thing; the key player is the guy I matched up with the other day."**

**"It's not their captain?" Kise asked**

**"Hyuga is their mental core. He leaves making plays up to the point guard. He most likely has another eye." **

**The screen zoomed in on Izuki.**

Izuki in the room grinned "It's me. Eye am awesome" he said gesturing to his eyes. "Get it get it!" The others all groaned at the horrible pun. ((Sorry I'm terrible at puns LOL ))

**"One! Let's be careful" Izuki said. He concentrated his eyes changed. The screen showed what Izuki saw. **

"Wow" The first years looked at the screen in awe then at Izuki who smiled brightly.

**Izuki passed to Hyuga and ran past his mark that turned to get back on defense but ran into one of his teammates. Hyuga passed back to Izuki who scored. **

**Kasuga watched Izuki _that happened so fast. You'd never notice unless you were watching from above. _**

**Back at Seirin's bench Riko was explaining to the others. "Izuki can see it" She said "He's got an eagle eye."**

**"Eagle eye?" Kagami asked. **

**"He's not particularly athletic but he can change his point of view instantaneously in his head. Because he see's everything from all angles. He always see's the entire court."**

**"Seriously" Kagami looked over.**

"It works great in large crowds" Izuki bragged.

**"It'd be nice if you called that a nice shot" Izuki told Hyuga **

**"Do you want to be subbed out already" Hyuga said back "Go die" he ran off**

**"Die? What?"**

**Riko continued on with her explanation "Hyuga and the others aren't good at everything but they each have one special skill. They've been polishing them for a whole year." Riko smiled. **

**"They really are amazing" Furihata said **

**"Do Koganei senpai and Tsuchida senpai have special skills too?" Fukuda asked excited. **

**"Huh?" Riko looked away "Uh yeah. Koganei can shoot from all ranges." Koganei shot the ball in slow motion but the ball missed bouncing off the rim "But his accuracy is only so- so"**

**"Doesn't that make him pretty normal?" Kagami said.**

**Tsuchida caught the rebound "What are you doing he yelled**

**"And Tsuchida Kun is good at rebounding." Riko said. **

**Tsuchida threw the ball back to Koganei "Koganei!"**

**"I got it!" He yelled he shot again but again he missed. **

**Tsuchida caught the rebound "Enough already! How did you miss two free shots?"**

**The others on the bench sweat dropped. **

**There was a time skip the score was 49- 54 Seiho. **

**Tsuchida had the ball but it was hit out of his hand it was going out of bounds. Koganei ran after it with all he had. He hit it back in but lost his balance crashing into the bench.**

**"Koganei kun are you alright! Or not!" **

**"His eyes are spinning" **

**Koganei was definitely out for the count. **

**Riko looked him over "I think it's a light concussion we're going to have to sub him out." **

**"Let me play!" Kagami yelled "Please!"**

**"What are you talking about? You can't play." Hyuga said "Have you forgotten why we're conserving your energy. We'll settle this you just wait"**

**"I can't just sit still, I want to help—"**

**Kuroko slammed his hand onto Kagami's mouth affectively shutting him up "I agree, so the guy with four fouls should stay on the bench."**

**Kagami got loose and grabbed Kuroko's head "What did you say, Kuroko"**

**"If you foul Tsugawa Kun again you'll just be thrown off the court" **

**Kagami let go looking frustrated "I won't" he stressed "I've got to pay Tsugawa back for what he did" **

**"Fine." Kuroko said "I will beat Tsugawa kun for you" **

**"What? What good will that do? What's the point if you beat him?"**

**Hyuga looked back at the scoreboard ignoring Kagami who was still yelling at a straight faced Kuroko. _5 minutes left and a sic point difference. _"Fine as another first year take down Tsugawa, Kuroko"**

**"What?!" Kagami looked frustrated**

**Kuroko was subbed back in. Tomoki was there he looked disappointed as Kuroko stepped out onto the court "It's just you, I wanted to play against Kagami"**

** "Sorry"**

"Don't apologize to that baldy. You're better than Bakagami" Aomine stated pulling Kuroko into a headlock. The little bell on his neck clinked loudly in Kuroko's ear as he was jerked.

"Sorry"

"Don't apologize to me either! You're too polite"

"He's fine the way he is Aomine" Midorima said pushing up his glasses

"I know, I just think he apologizes too much" Aomine shot back releasing the bluenette.

** "I may not be very strong, but he apparently has a grudge so I'm here to pay it back." Tomoki looked confused "By proxy" Kuroko said seriously. **

"Finally you get to show up that annoying little twerp" Aomine said.

Midorima sighed "It seems Kise has not come back yet"

Kuroko looked around and was startled to realize that Midorima was right. He suddenly felt guilty though he wasn't sure why. He hadn't said anything hurtful he had only teased him a bit about his accidental kiss with Aomine.

Normally Kise would cry or pout but jump back up a second later but not this time. Kuroko stood up "I'm going to go find Kise Kun" everyone nodded.

"Maybe you should let Ahomine find Kise they obviously have something going on" Kagami laughed Aomine pounced on Kagami unable to hold back his anger.

Kuroko ignored the two wrestling lights and moved toward the back rooms, where Kise had fled earlier. Akashi slipped from his seat; he couldn't let Kuroko meet with Kise alone the blonde would obviously try to make a move on the oblivious bluenette.

Kuroko however noticed; he was after all observant in everything else. He turned around and looked at Akashi who smiled easily. Kuroko didn't fall for it "Stay" he told Akashi as if he was talking to Nigou.

Akashi's eyes widened comically as Kuroko gave him one last look before walking away. Had the phantom player just told him to stay like a dog?

Aomine and Kagami who had been trying to smother each other with pillows now sat side by side snickering at the scene. Kuroko really was fearless. Akashi turned around sharply eyes glinting. The two aces shut up but it was too late.

"I told you didn't I, what would happen if you two continued to fight" He advanced on the two and they cowered.

Midorima sighed and followed after Kuroko. "He couldn't really care about what might happen between the two of them, it was just because he had to go to his room to get something and he might as well check up on them. Besides that Kuroko was clueless to Kise's feelings and he might end up hurting the over sensitive blonde even more than he already had.

Kuroko walked down he saw one of the bathroom lights were on and made his way over. Kise heard the little clinking bell. "Kurokocchi" He acknowledged the bluenette. Had he been looking at him he would have seen Kuroko jump a bit at Kise noticing him.

Then again the little bell was a dead giveaway. Its small clinking noise every time he moved was quite annoying, he could just take it off but then Kise would be even more upset with him.

Kise looked at him for a second putting down the bottle of mouthwash he had been gurgling moments before. He knew it was silly to feel so distressed over this; Kuroko didn't know his feelings, and yet it still hurt.

Kuroko bowed suddenly "I'm sorry Kise Kun, I was only teasing and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings in any way"

Kise stared he blushed "is alright, I overreacted. But I don't like Aominecchi alright!" he stressed Kuroko nodded.

"I understand"

Kise sighed in relief "Good"

"The last episode has already ended will you come back now"

Kise nodded and was about to follow but then stopped "Kurokocchi wait" he said suddenly. He looked around, they were alone and it had been his original mission to kiss the bluenette. He looked down at Kuroko who stared up at him waiting for him to say something. All he had to do was lean down… Kise ducked his head. He just couldn't do it! He was too nervous all alone like this. ARGH! Finally the model sighed looking back up at Kuroko. "I forgive you Kurokocchi… on one condition" Kuroko waited "you have to call me by my first name for the rest of the day"

Kuroko turned a light shade of pink

"Please" Kise gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

"Just for today?" Kise nodded "Alright… Ryouta" he said Kise's name quietly so Kise barely heard. But it was enough. The blonde covered his face with his arm it was just too much! He squealed inwardly. When he removed his arm Kuroko was gone.

Kuroko left the bathroom quickly bumping into Midorima "Midorima kun"

"I was just headed to my room" Midorima lied he was about to leave toward his room for the lies sake but stopped. "Kuroko, are you really that oblivious?"

"What?"

Midorima wondered how to explain without just telling the shorter boy. "Do you understand the way Kise feels?"

"I don't understand a lot of what Kise does" Kuroko said bluntly

"That's not really what I…" Midorima pushed up his glasses "never mind" He walked off toward his room Kuroko stared after him wondering what he was talking about. He walked back into the living room area his thoughts focused now on Midorima's words. Did he understand how Kise feels?

He was pushed out of his thoughts as his eyes focused on something very strange that was happening. Kagami and Aomine were hugging each other. Akashi had his arm crossed watching a clock scissors in hand. And everyone else was laughing.

Kuroko looked at Murasakibara for an explanation. The purple haired giant stopped eating his chips for a moment "Its punishment for fighting"

Kuroko nodded and walked over toward the two both whom seemed disgusted but neither dared anger Akashi further. Aomine looked up at Kuroko with a please save me look.

"Aomine you're really popular today" Kuroko said shortly. Aomine's last hope flew out the window and he was forced to hug Kagami for the remaining 30 seconds that seemed more like 30 hours to the two of them.

Akashi smirked as Tetsuya's words and looked over at the bluenette. He didn't seem to be flustered or embarrassed so Kise hadn't done anything... still he seemed a bit preoccupied… What did Ryouta say to you Tetsuya? Akashi thought. He pondered for a moment longer before his eyes widened once more. Had Ryouta confessed to Tetsuya!?

His thoughts went wild, he wanted to ask, but what if he was wrong. Tetsuya was hard to read he couldn't tell for sure.

Kise came strolling in with a wide smile, face flushed. Akashi did not know what that meant! For once in his life he had no information! He wanted to drag Ryouta away and question him at scissor point but he did not have that chance. Before he could get his thoughts together everyone was seated and the next episode was starting. Akashi cursed.

**AN:** Alright so the last few chapters have been a lot of Kise. I just love his personality. Anyway I'm going to bring in more Midorima and Murasakibara in during the next few episodes as they need more cue moments! I promise!

I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** All you're reviews are so sweet and amazing! THANK YOU!

Fufulafu- I'm so glad you like it! Its a lot of work and I have to rewatch every episode and write it all out, but its worth it when you get reviews like this so thank you!

IamEcho- Yes! Hall of Fame is perfect XD

Eovin- I love that song! I'll never be able to listen to the song again without thinking of Akashi

Episode 10

The episode started where the last one left off.

**Tomoki laughed at Kuroko's declaration. "You're going to pay me back for Kagami?" He smiled cockily and turned to his team "Omura-san can I change my mark?"**

"**Huh? why" Omura asked confused **

"**Well it seems I've got a proxy here demanding payment" He smirked at Kuroko**

"That cocky bastard" Aomine glared at the TV "Give him hell Tetsu"

**The game started once more Seirin 58- Seiho 64, 4:48 on the clock. **

"**I'm surprised they sent you and not Kagami" Tomoki commented "But for them to send a first year at all… looks like Seirin's upperclassmen aren't so dependable"**

"I'm going to kiss his smarmy butt!" Hyuga said angrily eyes glinting

Kiyoshi patted him on the shoulder "Don't forget you won that game"

"Still pisses me off"

Kiyoshi just laughed

"**They just said they benched you two because it was their will. But here you are."**

**Kuroko looked over at him "I asked to be put in" he told the other player blankly "Anyway, if you've been watching the game, there's no way you could believe that. If the upperclassmen have their will, then lowerclassmen have respect. I will defeat you to support the upperclassmen that I look up to."**

"I knew there was a reason I liked you Kuroko" Hyuga beamed crying dramatically.

**Tomoki frowned and then suddenly his eyes widened and he took a surprised step backward. Kuroko had vanished! **

**Kuroko ran quickly ahead; Izuki spotted him and passed the ball Kuroko passed to Hyuga **

_**I lost him… how did he, when did he? **_**Tomoki gaped. **

The room cheered as Hyuga on screen scored and Tomoki looked completely lost.

"Serves him right for underestimating you, right Kurokocchi?" Kise asked happily

Kuroko had hardly been paying attention his mind still occupied on thoughts of feelings. He looked over at Kise and nodded.

Kise looked a bit disappointed but he shook it off. he had the rest of the day to get Kurokocchi to say his name.

**Seiho's captain was just as perplexed **_**What's going on those passes are strong. But even the receivers are slipping past the defense. **_

**One of Seiho's players moved to pass the ball and Hyuga intercepted it dribbling back down the court. He passed to Kuroko who hit the ball to Mitobe. Mitobe scored. **

**Everyone on Seiho was confused but Tomoki was having a freak out. "What is this? What's going on!?" **

"**They know our movements" One of the players said in shock. **

**Seiho's coach was sitting by the bench. "they got us." He said simply "I've never seen someone study us so thoroughly before." **

**Hyuga looked at Iwamura "thanks to you guys one of our dvd players is ruined."**

"**They really got us" Kasuga breathed harshly as he tried to keep on his mark. **

**The camera moved to Kise and Kasamatsu in the stands. **

"**Their thought process is completely different from modern sports science" Kasamatsu explained to Kise. "Applying those specialized movements to basketball is Seiho's strength but…"**

**The camera switched to Riko who was studying the game with a fierce concentration. **_**If you're specialized you've got habits. For example, normally people will step towards the direction their heading as they start to move. Seiho's players point their toes in the direction their heading before they even move. In other words, once we recognize that habit, we can predict their next move. That's why the second years have been studying hard after practice. **_

**It showed the upperclassmen working hard long after practice had finished. **

This made kuroko smile, Seirin really loved their basketball they had so much passion. he truly respected his sempai.

_**That said keeping up with those movements was harder than we expected. **_

_**because of that we haven't been able to deal with them until the second half. **_**Hyuga thought**

_**It's not really obvious enough to call a habit**_ **Izuki also thought**

**Kuroko smiled at his team and Hyuga ran past slapping him on the shoulder. **

**The game continued each team trying their hardest and not giving an inch. Kagami watched from the bench. "This is the upperclassmen's will…" He gaped a bit as he watched Kuroko passing ball after ball. **_**Now that I think about it this is the first time I've watched Kuroko from the bench **_"**Amazing…" He said**

**Riko glanced over "You just noticed? He's always like this!" **

"Kuroko kun is the best" Kawahara declared

The others agreed and Kuroko felt his face flushing at the praise.

The site of a blushing Kuroko was adorable and everyone smiled and laughed.

"I've never seen Kuroko blush before" Koganei teased

Kuroko got even more red and he ignite passed a pillow right into Koganei's face. The players eyes widened as he was smacked. He rubbed his nose "that hurt" He complained "I was only teasing"

everyone laughed and Kuroko turned back to the TV willing his blush to fade. He wasn't a robot even he would blush if his team praised him so openly.

**The scoreboard read Seirin 70 and Seiho 69. Seirin had finally gotten their lead much to the shock of the crowd.**

"**But…" Kasamatsu watched the clock was counting down and if seiho scored they could win the game. **

**Hyuga and the others stood fast neither team wanting to lose. "We can't let them get this" Hyuga yelled. **

**Seiho was just as determined and it showed as their captain scored. **

**It was a man to man defense. Izuki passed his mark thanks to mitobe and passed the ball Kuroko was ready to pass but before he could Tsugawa appeared. **

**Kise panicked in the stands "Tsugawa? How?" **

"You're so worried" Aomine laughed lightly

"It's hard not to get emotionally involved when watching a good game" Kise defended himself "Especially if it's Kurokocchi"

"Thank you for your concern…" Kuroko said he looked down he could easily end it there but he wanted Kise to forgive him for his earlier teasing and he had made a promise. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times. "Ryouta" He said finally feeling strange.

The entire room got silent except for Kise's muffled squeals as he buried his face in a pillow.

"What did you just say Tetsuya" Akashi asked eyes wide

"Nothing" Kuroko was not willing to repeat or explain himself.

"Kise what the hell did you to Tetsu"

Kise stuck out his tongue at aomine "I didn't do anything"

"its not… Ryouta's… fault" He said Kise's name much lower than the rest of his sentence.

"Kuro chin call me Atsushi!" Murasakibara asked with giant puppy dog eyes. They had no effect on Kuroko who shook his head. He did not want to make this a habit. It was all very odd to him and he didn't like it. It felt so disrespectful even when asked to it still didn't feel right. He turned back to the screen hoping the conversation would drop.

"**He found him by calculating backward from the pass course" Kasamatsu said. **

"**Kuroko!" Kagami yelled**

**Kuroko's eyes widened and he missed the ball moving his hand so it went just over the basketball. **

_**He missed! With this timing, there's no way he could change his pass target!**_

"Ha as if! Akashi trained Kuroko specifically for just this sort of instance" Aomine said remembering the certain practice.

Kuroko blanched remembering it as well. He had been dead tired by the time Akashi had allowed him to stop practicing that particular move.

"We thought he killed Kuro chin" Murasakibara nodded

Akashi didn't even blink at the horrified stares from Seirin. He was a tough coach even to Tetsuya, but such intense training paid off during games and were well worth the effort.

**Kuroko passed instead to Hyuga who turned and scored a three pointer just as the buzzer sounded. There was a moment of shocked silence. Before all of Seirin erupted into cheers. The crowd cheered half in shock. **

**73-71 Seirin**

**The seniors and Kuroko were all in a huddle Mitobe ruffled Kuroko's hair and hyuga wrapped an arm around him. Kuroko smiled happily and riko looked as if she were about to cry. **

**Tsugawa was panting and he looked up at Seirin angrily "Why?"he yelled "Seirin just formed last year, we practice way more than them. They didn't stand a chance last year! No matter how you look at it we're stronger."**

"**Enough Tsugawa" Iwamura said putting a hand on his players shoulder. **

"If any of my players acted like that I'd kill them" Akashi said completely serious. They had lost the winter cup and it had been the first loss he had ever experienced but even then he had kept his tact. Even when losing one should act with dignity.

"**But.."**

"**The strong don't win" Iwamura said solemnly "The winners are the strong ones. They were stronger that's all" **

**Tsugawa looked confused and pissed and hurt. He looked up at kuroko suddenly "Tell me your name!"**

**Kuroko turned around startled as if no one had ever asked him that before, which was probably true. **

"**Your name" Tsugawa asked again**

"**Its Kuroko Tetsuya" **

"**I'll remember it, I definitely won't forget!" **

"**Thanks" Kuroko nodded politely **

"**Congratulations Guys" Riko said eyes swimming with tears. She bowed her head and squeezed her eyes shut. Hyuga put his hand on her head gently "Keep it together coach. Its not time to cry yet. You can be happy after we win the next championship game."**

**Riko wiped her tears and nodded.**

**Kuroko and Kagami stood beside each other. "Looks like their finished too" Kagami said looking over at the Shutoku game. **

**113-38 Shutoku**

**Midorima and Takao were looking back at them. Midorima smiled. **

"The next game will be really intense. Shutoku vs Seirin." Riko said "We should take a break before hand."

The others all nodded and moved off to use the bathroom or just stretch a bit. Kagami was walking along the back of the room. His muscles were stiff and he wanted so badly to loosen up. He saw a door that he didn't remember seeing the night before and opened it.

"Hey guys" Kagami yelled "I found a basketball court" He ran back followed by everyone else. It was true. Aomine grinned and grabbed a basketball. He moved to shoot leisurely but Kagami blocked it grinning. Aomine's eyes narrowed and he grinned. Thus the game began. Others joined in.

Kuroko had intended to play as well. But the bell around his neck dinged with every step he took. It was irritating. he frowned trying to move slowly so as not to ring the little bell but it was more difficult than he imagined. He'd skip this game and concentrate on learning how to move so as not to disturb the bell.

When he could do that, then he'd play with them. Kuroko slipped out of the gym. Making his way down the hall slowly trying not to make a sound. He managed it for a while but his pace was so slow. This was going to take practice.

His stomach growled slightly and he walked to the kitchen. He knew if he was hungry the others had to be starving. Perhaps while they were playing he could cook for them. Kuroko hoped they wouldn't mind boiled eggs. it was the only thing he could really cook. Kuroko started up the stove.

"Hello Murasakibara kun" He said when he heard the giant step into the kitchen.

The purple haired man jumped slightly and tilted his head at the bluenette "What are you doing Kuro chin"

"Making lunch"

"Can I help?"

Kuroko looked up at Murasakibara; he didn't know the purple haired center could cook. He nodded. "I can only make boiled eggs so you're help would be appreciated."

Murasakibara got straight to work . He tied his long hair back and wrapped an apron around his waist. Kuroko watched fascinated this was a side of Murasakibara that he had never seen before. Normally the giant looked disinterested in everything except basketball but now it was like Kise when he was modeling.

Murasakibara asked Kuroko to hand him things and the bluenette would do so. It was nice and quiet as they worked side by side.

They finished the food putting it in the oven to bake. Kuroko had flour and egg smudged on his face. Murasakibara thought it made the silent player look that much more cute. He carefully grabbed some more flour and threw it at Kuroko.

Kuroko wrinkled his nose as the fine white powder hit him in the face staining it more. He looked over at the smiling Murasakibara and frowned. Kuroko ignored the taunt and Murasakibara did it once more.

Kuroko looked over at the giant unamused and he reached to the side without letting the giant know what he was about to do. The phantom player flung some of the leftover batter at him. Murasakibara was shocked as the wet substance stuck to his cheek. His expression was so comedic that Kuroko could not help the laugh that bubbled up. Murasakibara's eyes widened at the sound and soon he was laughing too.

The oven beeped then and they pulled it out. Murasakibara cut a piece off and held it up to Kuroko to taste. Kuroko was about to refuse but his former teammate broke out his puppy dog eyes. The bluenette knew the giant child would be sad if he refused the bite and so he gingerly leaned forward and ate it.

"Its really good, you're a very good cook Murasakibara kun"

"You think so"

Kuroko nodded "You could be a chef"

Murasakibara blushed pink and turned away slightly at the praise. Kuroko turned back and began to clean everything up.

Mid cleaning they heard a loud door slam shut and Midorima came around the corner he looked rather shocked taking in the flour and egg smeared appearance of the two. Murasakibara still blushing. The food they had cooked smelled good at least, he thought shaking his head at the mess, he began to help clean up.

"Is everything alright Midorima kun, where is your lucky item?" Kuroko asked. The green haired man froze for a second before pushing up his glasses and continuing to clean.

"I don't have it, I've been dared to not have any lucky items or listen to Oha asa for the remainder of the day." He said this all as if he could care less but Kuroko could tell it bothered him.

Midorima cleaned quickly getting the kitchen back in tip top shape. He was glowering the entire time. Aomine and Kagami had teased him about his lucky item, a Hello Kitty figurine necklace. They had gone on and on about how luck didn't exist. So Midorima had told them he'd prove it did. Oha Asa had predicted horrible luck for Cancers without their lucky item so he had taken his off and told them they'd see it for themselves.

He felt completely naked without his lucky item and he wasn't looking forward to the terrible luck he was likely going to have for the rest of the day. But it was all to prove Oha asa was right and luck was, as akashi might put it, absolute.

He finished the kitchen and turned to the two occupants. He huffed as if annoyed when in actuality he found the site sort of adorable especially Kuroko. he grabbed another new cleaning cloth and washed off Murasakibara first and then moved to Kuroko. He straightened the bluenette's hair wiping all the flour off and then cleaned his face.

Kuroko sat still obediently letting the green haired man mother him. The others came back sweating and grinning just as Midorima finished. They were all excited about the food and Kise squeaked when he found out Kuroko had helped make it. He was eating Kuroko's food!

"Any bad luck yet"

"No but it's bound to happen" Midorima said glaring.

Kuroko was very confused and Akashi was kind enough to explain it all to him.

"Alright" Kagami yelled happy now that he had gotten to play some ball. "Let's go watch us beat Shutoku" They all filed out of the kitchen. Kuroko moved to follow a sour looking Midorima when akashi took a hold of his hand. Kuroko stopped and looked back at the red head confused.

Akashi waited until they were alone. "What is it Akashi kun?"

"I need you're help Tetsuya. Its about Shintaro" The red head looked annoyed "It's a bother but it can't be helped. We need to make sure he has terrible luck for the rest of the day."

Kuroko was even more confused Akashi continued to explain "If Midorima doesn't have bad luck he'll lose his faith in Oha asa and his lucky items. I'm afraid that if that happens his faith in his basketball will fade and he'll be unable to shoot like before." The former captain explained

Kuroko nodded in understanding then smiled slightly. It was Akashi's turn to look confused "You really care" Kuroko said in answer.

Akashi looked distinctly uncomfortable "Of course I care, the inter-high wouldn't be half as fun if all of us weren't in top shape."

"Midorima kun is supposed to be the Tsundere not you"

"It was the other me that didn't care about anything but winning, but I'm not going to go back to that. I promise you Tetsuya" Akashi said all teasing aside. Kuroko nodded.

"That's good I missed you Akashi kun" Kuroko said sincerely Akashi stared at the blunette his breath shallow.

"Hurry it up slowpokes" Kagami yelled Kuroko jumped and walked out leaving Akashi behind.

Akashi twitched a murderous glint making it way into his eyes. He was going to kill the idiot tiger.

Poor Kagami was terrified "What did I do?" he complained three pairs of scissors stuck to the couch around his head.

Akashi didn't answer he sat back in his seat and the episode continued.

**Seirin was in the locker rooms taking a short break before their next game. "Go put on jackets before you're bodies get cold" Riko told them "Make sure you stretch. Also take some amino acids to restore your energy. Don't forget to calorie charge." **

**Kagami sat against the lockers eyes closed. **

"**Hey Kagami" Riko huffed "You're body will freeze up if you sleep" **

"**Let him be" Hyuga said **

"**he's not usually this down after a game" Izuki commented Mitobe nodded **

"**its probably because he got four fouls" Koganei added "It's not anything to worry about" **

"**You're last foul was a little unexpected though" Tsuchida said to Koganei**

**Hyuga was still looking at Kagami "Maybe he feels responsible in his own way. Besides I don't think he's sleeping. It looks to me like he's saving every last bit of energy he has for the next game." **

"**Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom" Kuroko said **

"**I'll go to" Koganei followed after the bluenette **

**Takao was already in the restrooms washing his hands as Koganei and Kuroko walked in "Oh, hey" He said Koganei gaped at him **

"**hello" Kuroko said back **

"**Oh an upperclassmen" Takao also noticed. "Are you two going to the bathroom together? I look forward to playing you in the next game" He said as he left. **

**Koganei continued to stare **_**He noticed Kuroko walking behind him?**_

"Did you think no one would ever notice yo Kuroko" Midorima asked the phantom player

"No I have been noticed before. Akashi kun has always noticed me, but I always though Akashi was exceptional and up until that moment no one else ever had" Kuroko said

Akashi smiled at being called exceptional.

**Everyone was waiting for the big game to start. **

"**Ten minutes left!" Otsubo of Shutoku yelled **

"**Lets go!" Hyuga yelled to his own teammates and each team exited their respective locker rooms. **

**Kuroko noticed Kagami still against the locker and walked over. "Kagami kun, it's time." **

**Midorima was on his own in the locker room **_**Kuroko and his new light, Kagami. I did not miss a day of shooting. I did not slack off at practice. My left hand nail care is as it always is, and today's horoscope for cancer is number 1. I even brought today's lucky item, a raccoon Shigaraki. I tied my laces on the right first. I have done everything.**_

"And you still lost" Aomine said "that just proves luck doesn't matter, you haven't had anything unlucky happen to you yet right?"

Midorima looked away pushing up his glasses. Kuroko stood up silently trying not to let the bell around his neck ding as he slipped out of the room. It didn't work too well but the others were all to preoccupied with the TV to pay any attention to him.

**Both Kagami and Midorima left the locker room at the same time. Kagami accompanied by Kuroko and Midorima by takao. **

**Shutoku was in a huddle their captain looked at each of them "Honestly i don't think many believed Seirin would make it this far. The king of the north losing can only be called an upset. However it's nothing more than that, for us nothing changes. Whether we're dealing with a tiger or a rabbit there is only one thing for a lion to do. Crush them with all our might! As usual we must win!" **

**Over with seirin Hyuga looked less than motivating "I'm beat" He sighed.  
I've been feeling melancholy since this morning. We've got two game in a row both against kings. And even while playing Seiho all I could think about was playing another game after we beat them."**

"What kind of huddle talk is that" Aomine yelled.

"Its the complete opposite of ours" Midorima added. Hyuga only smiled.

"**But there's only one more game" Hyuga smiled then " We don't have to worry about bothersome crap like the next game or reserving our energy. We can focus on one thing we have to do. Give everything we have until we can't give any more!"**

"**YEAH"**

**The whistle blew and they all lined up ready to start the game. kagami was far too quiet. Kuroko watched him. **

"**I didn't think you'd actually make it this far." Midorima said as he walked up to Kuroko who turned to look at his former teammate. "But it ends here. No matter how weak, small, or unknown any team can fight as long as they work together. That is an illusion. come. I will show you just how foolish you're choice was" He pushed up his glasses. **

"**No one knows what the right decision is to make in life, and that is not why I made this choice. Also if I may disagree with one thing. Its that Seirin is not weak. We will not lose." **

**They bowed to each other and Midorima walked back toward the team bench. Takao followed along " Is Kuroko the only one you need to talk to?" he questioned "What about Kagami?"**

"**There's no need. There is no reason for me to talk to someone who played such a pathetic game." Midorima looked back at Kagami for a second before turning away "If you have anything to say, you can show it to me with your play."**

**Kagami who had been pretty quiet through the entire thing smiled "Right back at you. Just thinking about it makes me mad at myself. I've got tons of pent up frustration so let's do this already. I turned it all into fight and have been saving it for you. I can't hold it in any longer."**

"Stop flirting and play some basketball" Aomine complained. He was hit with multiple objects from both Kagami and Midorima.

**The whistle blew and the game began. kagami got the tip off passing to Mitobe. The silent center passed to Izuki who looked around. Everyone was covered. **_**Their quick. We wanted to run and gun for a quick shot, but.. **_

"**There are no gaps in their defense" Furihata noticed.**

"**One! Take care!"**

"**NO!" Riko yelled "Matching a stronger opponent is like giving them control of the game. Attack them in the first quarter. You have too…"**

**Kuroko slipped away from his mark in an instant. **

"**... greet them by taking them by storm" Riko finished. **

**Izuki passed to Kuroko who hit the ball straight to Kagami. **

**Shutiku looked momentarily shocked. **

**Kise up in the stands leaned forward. **_**Its the same thing they did against me! An alley oop. **_

**Kagami was about to dunk but Midorima was there in time to hit it out of his hand. Takao grabbed the ball smiling "I knew you could do it Shin chan."**

**Riko gaped **_**he can block that?**_

"**How disappointing" Midorima said. "You think you can beat us with that?" Kagami glared. **

**Takao dribbled the ball but Izuki blocked him Takao passed the ball to a player who moved to shoot. Hyuga tipped the ball sending it off course. **

**The crowd was going wild **

"**He missed!"**

"**Neither team will let the other score." **

**Both team weren't giving an inch each fighting to take control of the game in the first quarter. Whoever scored first would win that quarter and Seirin couldn't afford to lose. **

**Takao had the ball he made it to the basket but Hyuga was right on him. Takao passed backward to Midorima and Seirin froze as Midorima took aim and shot the ball. It arced high into the air. Midorima turned around ready to walk back and defend like always. **

**Kagami froze watching the ball, Kuroko ran past "keep running" he told his light. **

Everyone in the room was focused on the game and the intensity of it. It was as silent as it had ever been.

Kagami suddenly grinned "That was quite a shock" He turned to look at his shadow who was just returning a vanilla shake in hand.

The others released the breath they were holding and the tension slowly dissipated. It was hard not to get invested in each game remembering all the surprising twist and turns.

Kuroko sighed drinking as much of his shake as he could, it was one that Murasakibara had made for him and put in the freezer. It was a pity it would have to go to waste, but he had told Akashi he would help.

Kuroko nodded and moved toward his seat. He pretended to trip over Aomine and he splashed his shake all over Midorima. The green haired shooter froze and turned to glare at the bluenette.

Kuroko stood up quickly and bowed "I'm sorry Midorima kun, please forgive me it was an accident."

"I told you I was going to have bad luck today. First I have to watch this game. and now this" Midorima declared. He huffed slightly and stood up to go wash the shake off. Kuroko pouted slightly as he watched the remnants of his shake walk out the door.

"I'll make you another one Kuro Chin" Murasakibara said.

"Thank you"

"Until then, here" He handed Kuroko a vanilla ice pop. The phantom player took it happily. Akashi winked at the player nodding his thanks. Kuroko gave a small nod back.

**The ball swooshed through the net. The crowd cheered. **

"**What an incredible shot, Shutoku scored the first goal" Someone yelled **

_**Crap**_**! Hyuga thought. Riko looked troubled. Kise and Kasamatsu watched the game intensely. **

"**The balance is broken" Kise yelled. "Shutoku's in control" **

**Midorima and Takao walked side by side back to defend. **

**Kuroko grabbed the ball stepping out to throw it back into play. Midorima paused momentarily as Kuroko geared up. Suddenly he spun quickly building up energy. He threw the ball. It rocketed past Midorima who looked shocked all the way to the other end of the court. **

**Kagami caught the ball. **

_**What? **_**Midorima thought. **

**Kagami dunked the ball scoring for Seirin. Everyone was shocked **

"**They got them back in a second."**

**Even Kuroko's own team was shocked. "What was that?" Koganei asked. **

"**That cut straight from one side of the court to the other" Tsuchida added. **

**Kuroko looked up and over at his former teammate and Midorima glared back gritting his teeth. "Kuroko" **

"**I'm sorry" Kuroko said "I can't let you take the first quarter that easily" **

**The episode ended on that note.**

"That was quite shocking" Midorima commented as he walked back in in time to see the last bit of the episode. He sat back down watching Kuroko with narrowed eyes.

Kuroko looked back innocently.

The next episode started and everyone got comfortable. the next few episodes were going to be quite intense.

**AN:** Yay another episode complete. I'm really looking forward to the next few episodes. This game is intense!

PLEASE REVIEW. Let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** *bows to you* I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY ABSENCE! I've been in the middle of moving I just got settled in and I still have to find a job. Plus my school year is starting so it's all a bit hectic.

And OMG I started something. There is another Characters watch Kuroko fic! I'm so excited! I haven't read it yet but its already got like 23 chapters so kudo's to her. I'm glad that people are copying me it's really flattering. O/O ((seriously it makes me blush ))

Anyway besides that… YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING! I can't explain how amazing it feels every time I get a review notification. I gush over your reviews and take each of the seriously into account when I start to write my next chapter. Thanks for helping with my inspiration. Also Thank you guys so much for your patience it was really nice not to be yelled at even though I hadn't updated in forever so thank you guys.

Akabae—I would never be irritated by your reviews I'm so happy that you enjoy my story so much!

Akahana28—I really like that idea. It probably won't come up till later; maybe at the end of each season I'll do one? Either way I'll be sure to dedicate all such chapters to you. Thanks for the splendid idea!

I can't tell you how nice it is to know you guys still enjoy this story. I was so nervous about starting it because the characters all have such unique personalities and I didn't want to mess it up. So thank you guys again for your support. I hope you really enjoy this next chapter. I tired ot make it extra amazing since you waited so long. Also the next episode is already almost halfway done so that will be out shortly. Again SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

Episode 11

In the span of a few minutes between episodes Kuroko had managed to "accidentally" Hit, trip, and spill something on poor Midorima. The green haired shooter was livid. Kuroko looked up at him innocently and Midorima did the only thing he could. He shoved a pillow into the blank faced man; making sure to hit him hard with the soft material. Midorima missed his lucky item right now more than ever. "Kuroko perhaps you should sit elsewhere before one of us gets seriously hurt" He told the teal haired passer while pinching the bridge of his nose to keep himself calm.

"That's an excellent idea; Tetsuya you can sit here and I'll sit with Shintaro" Akashi volunteered. Midorima went pale; honestly could his luck get any worse?! It wasn't that he hated Akashi and they did get along but still their Ex- captain was terrifying. Even he had to admit that.

The switch was made and Kuroko sat on the comfy chair while Akashi took his seat between Aomine and Midorima. Aomine stood up quickly "umm… I'm feeling a bit cramped over here" He said lamely and Akashi raised an eyebrow at the tanned player. Aomine ignored him and ran over to Kise and Kagami. He'd rather sit next to the Idiot then Akashi. His ex-captain was likely to kill him before the game was done.

Kise tried to protest but he was dumped onto the floor. The blonde frowned but he walked over and sat next to Akashicchi. Akashi smiled at the blonde but it was dark and evil. "Oh Good Ryouta now we can talk about what happened with you and Tetsuya" Kise let out a soft 'eep' but the new episode had already started and no one was listening. Poor Kise…

**Everyone stared at the court in amazement; none of them had ever seen such a pass in their wntire lives. The crowd whispered not sure what sort of pass that was or how it had happened. Hyuga stared at the phantom player ****_I've never seen that before either. But thanks to him the flow of the game hasn't changed. This game…_** **He thought**

**_…is just…_**** Kuroko thought**

**_…Getting started! _****Kagami finished as they ran down the court.**

**Midorima was passed the ball and went to shoot but saw Kuroko there already under the basket waiting. He glared but passed the ball. **

**"Midorimacchi, you could've made that shot" Kise said confused**

Aomine laughed loudly "Tetsu shut you down"

"Only for the time being" Midorima glared "I'm not that weak" He huffed.

**"I see" Kasamatsu observed next to his teammate**

**"Huh?" Kise questioned. **

"How can you be so observant as to be a copycat and yet so clueless at the same time?" Kagami asked looking over at Kise. The poor blonde was knocked out against the couch a little ghost escaping from his mouth. Akashi looked satisfied as he lounged next to the passed out blonde without concern. Kagami paled wondering what had happened while they'd all been distracted.

**The camera changed to Shutoku's coach. He watched the game and gave a small hum "I was already surprised by how little presence he has, but he can pass like that too. They can shut down Midorima that way. What should we do?"**

**"Midorimacchi's been shut down?" Kise exclaimed from his seat in the stands.**

"I've not been shut down" Midorima grumbled from his seat on the couch.

**"Yeah, that kids spinning long distance pass. Midorima's team returns to defense during the long hang time of his shots, and that's good for stopping run and gun plays. However not everyone goes back. Just in case he misses, they leave somebody behind to rebound the ball. That hang time bites them in the ass. If Midorima can go back then Kagami can also run back. They can counter Midorima with a superfast break by running past him. That's why Midorima can't shoot. But the timing and decision to show us that pass… The confidence to get in one shot… It's reaffirming." Kasamatsu explained smiling at the end Kise glanced over at his captain. "I can see how he played at Teiko with you; he's a battle- hardened warrior"**

Akashi nodded. The other former Teiko team all did the same. Kuroko was a unique part of their team even when he couldn't do the things he did today. It was why Akashi tried so hard to replace the bluenette. In the end that endeavor had failed to do what it should have, but half of that was his own fault. Unlike Mayuzumi, Kuroko had been trained under him as the real Akashi.

**Takao smiled as he glanced over at Kuroko. ****_ We can't have people thinking this is all it takes to shut us down_****. He thought. With that Takao was off dribbling the ball around Seirins players. He passed over to number 4, their captain, who scored. **

**The crowd cheered wildly. **

**Hyuga passed to Kuroko; everything seemed to slow down as Kuroko stepped back finding an open player to send the ball to before passing seamlessly. **

"No matter how many times we see it; that is still amazing Tetsu" Aomine said as he watched.

"Kuro chin is really cool" Murasakibara complimented

"Thank you" Kuroko nodded his head politely to the two.

"You know you don't have to be so polite around us Tetsu; we're friends" Kuroko nodded but he didn't really know what to say. He had always been polite it's how he is. "You could at least drop the honorifics on our names" Aomine suggested. "I mean it's not as bad as calling us by our first names."

Kuroko looked nervous, what Aomine said was true. "I will do my best" He assured.

**Kuroko's pass went to Mitobe who scored. **

**Shutoku's coach watched for a moment "Takao, Kimura, switch marks" He said.**

"Now Kuroko's shut down" Midorima smiled triumphantly.

"And yet we still win" Kagami shot back.

The two began to argue glaring at one another. Kuroko leaned over tugging on Murasakibara's hoodie to get the giants attention. "Kuro chin?"

"I was wondering if you'd make me another vanilla shake. Please Murasakibara k-…" He stuttered to a stop trying to remember what Aomine had asked. Murasakibara was more than happy to do as asked.

"Yo Murasakibara make me one too" Aomine said over his shoulder

"No."

"EH! Why not?"

"I don't want to make you one" the purple haired giant pouted

"I think that's a good idea" Akashi nodded "I'd like one too please" He requested though coming from Akashi even the please sounded more like a command. Others chimed in after that until the whole room wanted a milkshake. Murasakibara sighed but got up to go to the kitchen and get started.

"I'll help you" Kuroko offered. He really enjoyed cooking with the center and wanted to do so again.

"It's alright Tetsuya I'll help him, it was my suggestion that he make one for all of us after all" Akashi said and stood up following the giant into the kitchen. Kuroko pouted.

Kise opened one eye looking around discreetly before sitting back up sighing in relief now that Akashi was gone.

**"Takao get on number 11" The coach ordered**

**_He's marking Kuroko?_**** Hyuga wondered to himself. **

**Takao had the ball he dribbled up to Izuki and then passed behind himself toward his teammate. Izuki's eyes widened as he realized Takao had a version of his eagle eyes. **

**Takao ran up to Kuroko walking backwards in front of him as he talked animatedly. "I knew this would happen; Shin-chan would say it's our fate to fight against each other. I didn't think we'd face each other so soon. It occurred to me the first time we met you and I are the same kind of person. We're both first years too. Passing is our bread and butter. So I guess you could say I hate you. "**

"It's hard to believe he could hate anyone" Kagami said remembering the happy go lucky player.

"I don't think he hates me; at least not outside of the court." Kuroko reasoned "Does he Midorima ku-"

"How should I know" Midorima said pushing up his glasses as he continued to watch the screen

"It's just you guys seem close" Kuroko teased

"We're not. I could care less about that idiot"

"HAHAHA Right sure" Aomine laughed loudly.

**Kagami and Midorima were face to face. Kagami looked over at his shadow and the Shutoku player then back at Midorima**

**"What do you think you're doing? No matter how fast Takao is that's no way to handle Kuroko"**

**"I am already familiar with Kuroko's abilities. You will see soon enough"**

"That was always one of our flaws when going up against the Generation of Miracles" Riko said "We couldn't surprise them with Kuroko as easily because they already knew what he could do"

"He still managed to keep us all on our toes though" Aomine stated

"You have no idea how hard he worked to beat you guys" Riko told him. The Generation of miracles turned to stare at Kuroko who stayed blank faced.

"Yeah" Kagami nodded "He used to practice later than all of us and often he was on his own"

Riko looked down "I didn't always know how to train Kuroko; he's a different sort of player than we were"

"I can help you with that" Akashi stated he and Murasakibara had begun handing out shakes "I still have all the old notes I made from Teiko"

"Why would you do that" Riko couldn't help but be suspicious

"It wouldn't be half as fun if not all of us improved." Akashi said simply

"I've been improving" Kuroko defended himself

"Really?"

"You'll see" Kuroko told him a glint in his normally blank blue eyes. Akashi smiled he loved seeing Kuroko worked up. It made him tingle knowing the phantom player had more surprises to show him.

"I can't wait" Akashi whispered in his ear as he gave him his milkshake. Kuroko shuddered at the soft breath hitting his ear and Akashi laughed. Kuroko stared at his former captain. He didn't often hear the man laugh and he decided that it was a very nice sound.

The two sat down everyone sipping on their milkshakes

"Thank you Murasakibara" He managed this time to not include the honorific.

"You're welcome Kuro chin"

**Seirin passed the ball to Kuroko but it was stolen by Takao, who passed it to number 5 who passed it to Number 8 who scored. **

**Takao turned to Kuroko "I've never felt this before but I think it's because there's something different about you."**

**Kuroko stared at him with blank eyes "I'm sorry."**

"Wait why are you apologizing?" Aomine asked

"It just seemed like the right thing to do"

"You can't just apologize for who you are Tetsu"

"I'm sorry"

"Stop that!"

"I'm sorry"

"Tetsu if you say sorry one more time…"

"Forgive me I will not do it again" Kuroko said face blank. Aomine looked like he was going to kill someone and the others were laughing.

"AGH!" They were interrupted by Midorima who had just taken a drink of his milkshake and started gaging. "What is in this it's disgusting?" Everyone took a drink of theirs and shrugged

Murasakibara looked like he was going to cry at the harsh words about his homemade drink. Kuroko patted him gently on the shoulder in a 'there there' manor. "I think it tastes amazing" He told the center.

"Well mine doesn't"

"Let me see that" Kise said grabbing the drink and taking a small sip. He turned green and ran for the nearest bathroom.

"So it's only my shake then" Midorima looked put out but not surprised. Kuroko knew it was Akashi the red haired man was too unphased by the whole happenings and the bluenette felt bad. He looked down at his milkshake and sighed.

Midorima threw the drink away and slumped onto the couch with slight frustration at the day. A shake was shoved into his hands suddenly and he looked over. Kuroko was there "You can have mine Midorima"

"Uh no… that's…" He stuttered but Kuroko was already walking back to his seat.

"Kuro chin you should have given yours too me"

"You already have one" Kuroko told him

"So" Murasakibara pouted and Kuroko rolled his eyes.

Midorima was blushing as he put the straw to his lips it was still warm from when Kuroko was drinking it and the green haired shooter turned even more red at the indirect kiss.

Akashi did not look so pleased anymore.

**"No one has ever said that to me before" Kuroko told Takao. "So I don't know what to say" **

**Takao looked half shocked "What?"**

**Kuroko stared at him "But I think I have a similar feeling" He said. **

**"That's good; we're ready to go then" Takao grinned but Kuroko was gone "Hey wait! How rude are you to suddenly disappear like that Just kidding" **

Midorima shook his head at his partner.

**The ball was passed to Kuroko who moved to pass it to Izuki but just as he hit the ball it was hit once more off course by Takao. Kuroko's eyes widened as did everyone else's on Seirin. Takao scored. Midorima smiled "Too bad Kuroko"**

"Midorima you're acting like a movie villain or something" Kagami said

"Am not"

"Are too" The two players glared at each other.

"Wait, why are they not getting yelled at" Aomine asked Akashi pointing at the two as they continued to glare at one another.

"Because they aren't nearly as annoying as you and Taiga"

"What… But…" Aomine's eyes narrowed "I think it's because you like Midorima better"

"Your right I do" Akashi said

Aomine glared at the blunt answer.

**"That's the first time he's failed" Hyuga said**

**"No that wasn't a mistake" Izuki corrected "Takao's got the same eagle eye I have. No… his hawk eye's field of vision is even wider than mine." **

"It's not fair" Izuki pouted although he'd decided to spend his time in the future trying to improve his eagle eye.

In fact everyone on the team wanted to train themselves to improve. It was going to take a lot to beat the Generation of Miracles once again and their crazy coach was expecting double wins.

Riko smiled at Izuki examining him "Izuki you have the potential to make your eagle eye a hawk eye, but it's going to take a lot of intense training. We'll have to get started as soon as we're done here." Her smile promised immense pain in store for him and Izuki prayed for his life.

"We need to keep her away from Akashi" Izuki whispered to Hyuga who nodded.

**"Kuroko's misdirection relies on redirecting the gaze of other players; however, the hawk eye allows him to see everything. He's not just trying to watch Kuroko, in other words Kuroko's misdirection won't work against Takao"**

"That was really frustrating" Kuroko said

"It had to happen eventually" Riko conceded "Really it was bad judgement on my part for not preparing for the eventuality"

**"Seirin time out" The buzzer sounded and the scoreboard was displayed 8-11 Shutoku. **

**Hyuga drank his water looking put out. ****_I can't believe he can follow Kuroko._**

**_I didn't think there was anyone like that._**** Riko added ****_We're in trouble._**

"I'm sorry" Kuroko apologized and his team turned to stare at him. The bluenette looked slightly troubled in the face of his team mates thoughts.

Riko looked down a bit ashamed. It was true they put a lot of pressure on Kuroko and Kagami on holding the game up and it couldn't be easy for Kuroko thinking that he let them down. "It's not your fault Kuroko kun. "

"Yeah don't worry about it. In the end it was because of you that we won this game" Izuki smiled and Mitobe nodded in agreement.

"What am I chopped liver" Kagami asked

"Pretty much" Aomine snickered

"Don't forget who had to knock some sense into you during this game" Hyuga reminded Kagami who blushed lightly and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh right"

"What?" Aomine and the others beside Kise and Midorima looked confused. No one answered turning back to the TV leaving them clueless and with no choice but to wait and watch. Kagami half hoped they wouldn't show it, for his sake.

**Takao glanced over at the other team "Seirin's in trouble" **

**"Do not let your guard down; Kuroko will not go down so easily." Midorima told him sternly**

Kuroko smiled at Midorima; despite the green haired shooters harsh words he still held him in such high regards it was really sweet of him "Thank you for your faith Midorima"

"There's nothing to thank me for, I was just stating a fact" Midorima's cheeks were dusted pink.

**"It's fine, once you take away his lack of presence he's worthless"**

Seirin was yelling at the screen version of Takao defending their silent player. Akashi glared at the screen.

"Takao is an idiot, pay him no mind" Midorima told Akashi. He really didn't need Takao to be killed because of something he said in the past. It would severely ruin his game plays and who else would cart him around town. No, it was better if Takao was alive.

**"Do you know why I don't like him" Midorima asked**

Kuroko looked over curiosity present in his big baby blue eyes.

**Takao looked over and Midorima continued "It's because I respect Kuroko; he has no physical strengths. He cannot do anything by himself. Despite that, he wore the same uniform as the rest of us at Teiko, and led the team to victory. His abilities are nothing like ours. His strengths are one of a kind. That's why I hate him, because a man I respect has chosen to bury himself with a team that cannot fully utilize his abilities."**

Kuroko stared at the screen eyes wide then looked over to Midorima. "So now that our team has proven themselves does that mean you don't hate me anymore?"

Midorima glared at the screen for displaying his thoughts for everyone to hear. "I guess" He said

Kuroko felt bad now for pranking him.

**The screen changed to Kuroko. Kagami put a hand on his head. "Hey, don't tell me you're going to keep letting them get to you."**

**"Well I suppose I don't like it" **

**"That's what I like to hear" Kagami grinned "Coach! Let us keep going like this… please"**

**"going like this? You know your misdirection won't work against Takao kun right? Are you going to be ok?" **

**"I'm not ok. I have a problem."**

"Way to inspire confidence" Koganei laughed

"That's just Kurokocchi's way of saying he's going to fight" Kise supplied

Kuroko nodded and Kise pouted. Kuroko noticed and sighed "Ryouta is right" He said softly

Kise squirmed in his seat happily before wincing as Akashi's foot made contact with his shin. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow" He grimaced

"I don't know what you did but you shouldn't trick Tetsuya like that" Akashi glared

"I'm not tricking him" Kise pouted "Your just jealous" He said under his breath

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" He held up his hands in surrender and Akashi narrowed his eyes at him.

**"Yeah" Riko nodded and then did a double take "Wait, what are you going to do about it" The buzzer rang then signaling the end of their timeout. Kagami stood up **

**"Take care of Takao"**

**"Yes" Kuroko nodded back. **

**Takao was in front of Kuroko as the game commenced "So did you figure out a plan?" **

**"I'm still thinking" Kuroko answered truthfully. **

Half the room face palmed

**"You're what?" Takoa was confused. **

**The scene changed to Mitobe at the basket playing center, Shutoku's captain was on him. Then to Hyuga and Miyaji, and Izuki and Kimura. Izuki had the pall and he dribbled looking for an opening. He tried for the pass but was intercepted. Shutoku scored. **

**Those on the bench watched with baited breath. **

**"Are the upperclassmen already short on breath" Furihata panicked**

**"Its okay" Riko assured them watching the game with a serious face. "This game definitely depends of Kuroko kun and Kagami kun who we had on reserve. However that's not all" She looked down at something in her hand.**

**"What is that?" Fukuda asked**

**"One I broke before" Riko said **

**"Broke?" He questioned**

**"After we lost last year."**

**There was a flashback to Hyuga talking to Riko. **

**"Hey coach how can I make my shots while under pressure? All our players are my age and I'm not a very good leader. I want to be able to lead everyone with my own play." **

**Riko looked thoughtful and then smiled "You have to get used to it" **

Hyuga in the room looked utterly depressed about what was about to happen.

**Hyuga looked confused and Riko elaborated "Always play under pressure and you'll get used to it. For example break one of your precious Sengoku Warrior figures for every shot you miss during practice." **

**Hyuga looked horrified "Ok I'll do it" he had tears running down his face as he conceded**

**"What, really?" Riko said shocked that he had accepted. **

**It showed Hyuga shooting and every time he missed a figure was broken. **

"Masamune!" Hyuga shouted as it showed the first figure broken. Then "Yukimura!" And "Shingen!"

"Wow that's harsh" Kise stated staring at the devastated captain.

"And this year we're going to kick it up a notch" Riko smiled

"WHAT?" Hyuga paled as he stared at their coach

"How are we supposed to go for back to back championships if we don't step up our game" Riko said offhandedly "That goes for the rest of you as well" The entirety of Seirin looked shocked.

"Double Championships" Furihata whispered in disbelief

"Of course; or would you rather strip naked and confess"

"But we made our goal this year" Fukuda said

"It starts over every year of course" Riko stated as if it were obvious.

Kuroko couldn't help but laugh a little at that and Kagami laughed loudly "Don't look so down; we just have to win again is all"

"Tch don't take us lightly you idiot tiger" Aomine glared

"I didn't say it would be easy" Kagami glared back "But I'm not going to lose to any of you"

There were sparks in the air and Kuroko smiled.

**The flashback ended and Hyuga sunk a basket. "Who cares about kings! Go die."**

**The first years looked scared and Riko just shrugged "His personality suffered a little bit though"**

"Nah, he's always been that way" Kiyoshi grinned and Hyuga punched him

**"Hyuga kun will always make important shots." **

**Shutoku passed the ball from player to player but Kuroko stole passing the ball himself which was stolen again by Takao. **

**The camera panned over to Kise and Kasamatsu and then to Midorima who was glaring at Kagami. **

**"What are you doing? We are doing everything we can. Defend harder. My shooting range isn't that short." Midorima grinned and shot the ball.**

**Kagami Gasped ****_he's shooting from center line?!_**

"Showing off a bit aren't you Shintaro" Akashi teased Midorima who just pushed his glasses up his face which only made Akashi snicker.

**The ball went in and everyone stared for a moment. The score read 11-16 Shutoku.**

**Midorima was now under the basket "It's no use now that I'm here you can' get behind me with Kuroko's pass. It's useless anyway. My shots are three pointers your counters are only worth two. Even if we do nothing the gap will grow wider."**

**Hyuga had the ball as he raced down the court and passed to Kagami who went head to head with Midorima "You've got something interesting there, but" Kagami shot the ball and Midorima looked shocked**

**_A three? _****Midorima thought **

**_I thought he wasn't good at outside shots?_**** Takao too thought as he watched.**

**Kagami ran past Midorima. ****_If it goes in that's fine, but if it misses… _****the ball bounced off the rim and Kagami grabbed it dunking it in. ****_I'll dunk it in myself!_**

**_"_****A one man alley-oop!" Someone in the crowd shouted.**

**The others congratulated Kagami Izuki even made one of his horrible puns. **

**Midorima smirked "That shot was pretty good, but" And he got into position and shot the ball from his spot on the other side of the court. "I told you it's not that short, my shooting range is the entire court" And sure enough the ball went in much to everyone's shock, even his own teams. **

**The first quarter ended 13-19 with Shutoku still in the lead. There was a two minute break and things weren't looking good for Seirin. **

**Riko looked worried "Kuroko kun did you know he could do that"**

**"No I only knew he could shoot as far as the half line. That's the first time I've seen him shoot from there" **

**"The generation of Miracles is ridiculous" Hyuga said **

**"How are we supposed to stop that" Koganei asked **

**The camera changed so it was now showing Shutoku's bench "They'll try to stop Midorima first" Their coach said. "There's a few ways they could do it, but let's see… "**

**"Coach" Midorima asked "Give me the ball during the entire second quarter" The rest of his team looked shocked and Miyaji pointed at him **

**"Coach can I hit him?"**

**"Miyaji, why don't you throw a pineapple at him? My family owns a produce store." Another teammate spoke up **

Izuki burst out laughing "That's rather random" He said "A pineapple" He continued to giggle and the others shook their heads at him.

**Takao too burst out laughing "How self-centered can you get, I love it!"**

**Midorima didn't falter "No matter what they throw at us, I'll shut them down."**

**The coach regarded his player and nodded "Alright we'll call that all three of your selfish requests for the day"**

**"Coach seriously" Miyaji asked**

**"You're seriously getting on my nerves" The captain said "But if that's what coach wants. If we lose…" he left his sentence hanging and Midorima twitched. **

**The scene changed to Riko standing in front of Kuroko "You have to stop Midorima kun!" Kuroko nodded. **

**The buzzer sounded and Takao had the ball first. He passed it to Midorima who was guarded by Kuroko. The people in the stands stared in shock at Kuroko trying to guard against Midorima. **

**"You think you can stop me with that?" Midorima questioned and he pushed ahead. Kuroko tried to tip the ball from behind but was blocked by Takao. **

**"Hey now, don't do crude stuff like that" **

**"Damn it" Kagami went up against Midorima. ****_If Kuroko can't do it, I will!_**

**Midorima and Kagami went head on but Midorima was too quick and scored. **

**_He doesn't just shoot three's he's quick. _****Kagami thought. **

**"Don't get in my way Takao" Midorima commanded. **

**Every play Kuroko and Kagami tried was thrown off by Takao and Midorima. **

"The two of you make your own formidable team, kind of like Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi" Kise commented.

**There was a sudden flashback to the GoM in Teiko Kise had his ice cream and was contemplating a question. "The coolest shot? That would have to be the dunk" He said happily **

**"That's why you lose; shooting from far away is obviously the best, since it's worth three points." Midorima was drinking a canned coffee. **

**Kuroko who was net to Midorima stopped drinking his shake and looked back at his teammate "Midorima kun you're usually smart,"**

Midorima twitched glaring at Kuroko "You always had a way of insulting us offhandedly"

"He still does that" Kagami said.

**"What?" Midorima glared down at the bluenette**

**"Kurokocchi's so blunt" Kise commented. **

**"Between two and three points more is obviously better" Midorima defended himself. **

**"What are you a child?"**

"Kuroko kun!" Riko stared at her phantom player

Kise laughed "Kurokocchi can argue just like the rest of us, except he's not nice about it"

**Midorima smirked "The truth is simple. I will prove it to you someday"**

**The flashback faded**

"Aww it skipped the rest of the argument" Kise pouted

"There was more"

"Yup" Kise smiled "The entire team got into it, even Akashicchi and Murasakibaracchi"

"Did you guys argue a lot? Even back then?" Riko asked

"Of course" Midorima nodded

"Our personalities all clashed, but during a game we were all on point" Kise said

"I wouldn't have accepted anything less" Akashi said simply

** Midorima scored and the score read 13-24 Shutoku pulling ahead. **

**Izuki passed the ball to Hyuga who passed to Mitobe who scored. Midorima smiled as he got the ball turning to shoot another basket "It doesn't matter if you score, you still can't stop my shots" **

**"No you don't" Kagami ran up to him and jumped but not high enough as Midorima made the shot. N The crowd went wild and Seirin was completely disheartened. **

**"This isn't good" Kasamatsu said from the sands "Looks like Seirin's reached its limit"**

**"Amazing amazing" Takao grinned "Midorima's amazing"**

**"Tch, we've got nothing to do" Kimura said sounding annoyed **

**"Hey Kimura lend me that pineapple" Miyaji said.**

**Kagami smiled then as he always does. ****_He's strong. This is Midorima. _****Kagami laughed **

**_Kagami always laughs when he's against a strong opponent, but something isn't right._**** Hyuga thought. **

**Kuroko stared at his light. And the episode ended. **

"Well that was intense" Kise said "Next episode it's Kagami vs. Midorima"

"Huh? What about Kuroko?" Aomine asked

Kagami winced

"You became like us didn't you?" Aomine glared at him

"You can't say anything" Kagami shot back

"Like hell I can't. If you hurt Kuroko…"

"Ha! Like I'm the only one who hurt him, Look in a mirror once in a while"

Kuroko winced himself and stood not really wanting to hear this he walked out; a goal in mind.

Kise watched the bluenette leave and he wasn't the only one, Akashi stood up and marched over to the two a dark energy around him.

Midorima followed Kuroko to their shared room and poked his head in to see the bluenette digging through his stuff. "Kuroko?" He asked Kuroko didn't answer and Midorima leaned against the door frame watching wondering if the bluenette was upset at the two ace's.

Kuroko suddenly topped searching and came back over Midorima's lucky item in hand. He held up the Hello Kitty Figurine necklace and reached up putting his arms around the taller player and attaching the necklace. Midorima froze as Kuroko pushed himself against him so he could reach around. Everywhere the bluenette touched was warm and Midorima's face was tomato red by the time Kuroko let go stepping back and nodding. Midorima looked down at the necklace "but my bet"

"The bet is dumb" Kuroko said simply "I like you the way you are Midorima, Lucky item and all. It's weird if you don't have it"

Midorima stared and then looked away slightly pushing up his glasses "Thank you" he aid stiffly Kuroko smiled. "Let's go back now, we have to finish watching this game before we can sleep and who knows how many episodes its going to take"

Midorima nodded and he and Kuroko walked side by side.

Back in the living room Aomine and Kagami were waiting heads bowed both looking beat up. "Sorry Kuroko/Tetsu"

"Idiots" Kuroko said bluntly and sat down in his chair. Midorima took his usual seat had around his lucky item. The two idiots looked put out and collapsed in their seats pouting.

No one said anything about it but Akashi gave him a few curious looks wondering what he had missed while he beat up both Kagami and Aomine.

**AN:** PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I normally hate putting one of these out without a chapter but as the next chapter isn't quite done yet I figured it'd be fine. I know i haven't updated this story in a while, like years it feels like, and mostly it was because I couldn't find my password to get it and trying to get in touch with someone on this site is nearly impossible. But it finally happened!

I've started quite a few stories on AO3 under a different username and I might transfer this story over there. But I know that some users don't use AO3 and I don't want any of my readers to not be able to read this story so I'll probably update this here too. I've started quite a few different stories as well and Might post them here too depending on how many of you prefer fanfiction to AO3 to me it doesn't really matter. :) Without you guys I'm nothing anyway.

Besides all that can I just say WOW I never expected to still be getting reviews and comments on this story after so much time has passed but you guys are the sweetest ever and your comments are so kind even though you all have the right to be super mad at me. Honestly had you all just given up on me I might have given up on this story but you didn't so I worked even harder to try and recover this account. THANK YOU!

MY AO3 ACCOUNT USERNAME IS- LADYLASGALEN- check it out if you're interested. It's mostly slash fiction because I'm fangirl trash lol :P


	16. Chapter 16

**Seirin-27 Shutoku-45**

**Hushed whispers could be heard around the gym as the first half of the game ended. Most believed that Seirin was finished and Midorima stood with his shigaraki raccoon with confidence. **

**The scene changed to the Shutoku locker room "This is simply the results of our abilities, it's not bad. It's not good either. The other side hasn't given up yet. Otsubo play offensively during the second half. Finish them. That's all."**

"**Yes sir." **

No one made a single comment for some reason the beginning of this episode had spread an uneasy feeling around the room. It was so silent like every person in the room was holding their breath and waiting for the inevitable.

**Midorima looked at his nails for a moment before filing them "Hey what are you doing?" Takao asked curiously. "You didn't even listen to the coach."**

"**As you can see I'm fixing my nails. My shots depend on my nails." Midorima replied seriously. **

"You have nicer hands than even Momoi, she's kind of jealous." Aomine commented off handedly having heard Momoi rant about it once or twice. Midorima didn't comment.

_**That's why he always tapes his fingers. **_**Takao thought to himself observing Midorima **_**This is more than fastidious it's obsessive. **_**Takao laughed to himself. **

"**Ouch" one of Midorima's teammates stubbed his toe on his lucky item and glared at the green haired man "I've been wondering about it the whole time but what's the deal with this raccoon."**

"**It's my lucky item." **

"**What?! This thing was on the bench all during the first half. It's in the way." **

"**Why don't we break it." Shinsuke smiled.**

Midorima rolled his eyes at the screen. He missed his seniors more than he'd ever care to admit.

**The scene changed again to the Seirin side. Everything was quiet and there was an aura of depression over the whole team. **

_**No one's talking. **_**Riko looked down at her toes. **_**What should I do? I have to say something to raise their spirits. What should I… **_**Riko shook her head **_**No, Focus, focus! **_**She stopped and blinked **_**Fo-kiss. I said I'd kiss them during the seiho game! What should I do? I can't do the same thing again, can I? Or maybe… But wouldn't that be more than a kiss. **_

"What are you thinking about?!" Hyuga looked at Riko who blushed

"NOTHING!"

**Riko clenched her fist shaking "Hey Everyone…" Her voice shook. **

"**Coach it's ok" Hyuga interrupted her. "You're probably going to say something stupid anyway." **

Kiyoshi laughed "Come on Hyuga that's no way to get the girl." He teased bumping his shoulder against the captains. Hyuga glared.

Riko pouted at Hyuga's words on the TV.

"**Read the situation." Hyuga told her and Riko looked even more embarrassed. **_**I'm glad you're trying to cheer us up, but honestly I can't imagine us winning. **_**Hyuga sighed**

**Izuki was beside Hyuga looked around and noticed Kuroko looking at a recording on a video camera he glanced over the blunette's shoulder "Kuroko what are you doing?"**

"**Someone taped takao kun during the first half." Kuroko responded eyes not leaving the video. **

"**Do you have a plan?"**

"**I don't know."**

There were scattered laughs.

"**You don't know." **

"**I have thought about winning, but I have never wondered if I can win or not. Even if we lose by a 100 points there's a chance a meteor will strike the team's bench in the last second."**

The whole room face palmed.

"**You're right." Izuki smiled and the others nodded all except Kagami. **

"**Don't give me that!" Hyuga said standing up. "There isn't going to be a meteor. That's a crazy thought."**

"**But what if they all get stomach aches" Tsuchida mused.**

"**Don't get carried away that won't happen either!" Hyuga urged. **

"**Well compared to that, a second half comeback is way more realistic." Koganei smiled**

"You're really good at saying the right thing Tetsu." Aomine commented after a moment. Only a team like Seirin. He shook his head at their train of thought.

Kuroko looked confused "I really meant what I said though." Everyone laughed.

"**Let's keep running." Hyuga gave an exasperated half smile. "And think after the game is over. Let's go!"**

"**Yeah!"**

**The screen focused on Kagami who had been unusually quiet during the whole affair. **

"**LET THE THIRD QUARTER BEGIN" An announcer yelled out as the buzzer sounded both teams back out on the court. **

"**Huh? Kuorkocchi's on the bench?" Kise spotted the blue head from the stands.**

"**Well he can't do anything as long as Takao's there." His captain commented. "But they don't even have a strategy." **

**The coach from Shutoku observed "Conventional strategies won't work, but to use an unconventional strategy they'll need something to make it happen. However…"**

_**Something… We just need some kind of opening. **_**Riko looked at the court desperately. **

**Takao looked bored **_**What's this, I thought they'd try a little harder. **_

_**Their eyes aren't' all dead yet, but what is this? **_**Midorima questioned looking at Kagami who looked fierce. **_**This is more than just not giving up. Well no matter, I will simply crush him. **_

**Seirin tried to make a play but they were shut down as Takao stole the ball passing it off to Midorima. Midorima lined up the shoot but Kagami was there trying to block his shot. Midorima's eyes widened as Kagami nearly tipped the ball only just missing as he scored. **

_**I won't lose. **_**Kagami thought to himself teeth grit**

**Seirin scored a point right after with Koganei. **

"**He made this time"**

"**Why do you have to say that!" **

Seirin all laughed. Riko looked around the room this was the most they'd gotten through without so much as a single comment or argument. If this was how it was watching a game against Midorima she couldn't imagine the tension when they got to Too or Yosen. She wanted to say something but she remembered the scene from earlier and figured it was along the same lines. It was better to just remain quiet at a time like this. She sighed and looked back toward the TV.

Hyuga noticed and smiled he put his hand on her shoulder giving her some comfort.

**Takao once more passed the ball to Midorima but Kagami was there. The redhead remembered Kuroko's words from earlier as he watched Midorima start to shoot.**

'**I have thought about winning, but I have never wondered if I can win or not.'**

_**You don't give up until the very end. But that means if you give everything you have and still can't do it you accept the loss. Playing against an opponent who's impossible to beat excited me, but ultimately there's no point if I don't win. **_**Kagami jumped his hand tipping the ball and Midorima's eyes widened. **

_**Ridiculous, is this even possible? **_**Midorima looked shocked. **_**He's been getting higher and higher all game!**_

**The basketball hit the rim and circled it, everyone watched in stunned silence. Finally it went in but it had been close. **

"**That was close." Takao said**

"**I've never seen Midorima's shot go in like that." **

**Riko stared wide eyed. **_**There's our opening.**_

**Kagami walked past Midorima who stopped him.**

"**Hey. You, what's your sign."**

"**Me? I'm a leo"**

_**With you're lucky item you have nothing to fear. However you're compatibility with Leo is very poor. Be careful if you run into one. **_

"Hmm now that's kind of creepy." Izuki couldn't help but comment.

"Hmph. Maybe this oha asa is legit." Kagami gaped

Midorima smiled pushing up his glasses. "She's never wrong."

Kuroko hid a small smile behind his hand watching as Midorima clutched at his Hello Kitty charm.

"Oi Kagamicchi not you too, Miromiacchi is enough." Kise complained.

**Hyuga caught the ball that was thrown to him and scored. **

"**He may not be as good as Midorima but he does make a lot of shots." One of the Sieho members said from the stands. **

"**He's the one who finished us off."**

"**Well done but our Midorima is even more unstoppable." Takao grabbed the ball. Kagami was on Midorima just as before.**

_**I won my game against Kise, but that was because of Kuroko. I didn't win by myself. **_

Kuroko bristled with anger but he waited wanting to hear what else Kagami had been thinking. Seirin noticed Kuroko's change in attitude and forced themselves to be silent knowing the bluenette would call Kagami out on his stupidity.

Kagami was feeling too guilty to notice much as he concentrated on the screen.

_**If that's what it takes to win fine. But if I don't have Kuroko. If kuroko's basketball doesn't work in the future, will I lose? No, I refuse to lose!**_

Kuroko hit Kagami over the head. "OW! What the hell!-" his teammate jumped and grabbed his aching head finally seeing Kuroko in front of him fuming silently.

"You can't win at basketball on your own! There's no point to winning if you're all by yourself. Basketball is a team sport Bakagami. And my basketball isn't something that won't work it's passing and sharing victories as a team. If we lose then we come back stronger" Kuroko normally wasn't so outspoken but hearing Kagami's inner monologue made him angry.

"I know that, I was just frustrated Kuroko. I wasn't really thinking-"

"Obviously." Kuroko deadpanned and Kagami winced. The bluenette went back to his seat and Kagami looked over at Seirin who all had their arms crossed none of them offered him any help or pity. He shouldn't have expected any.

None of the GoM even attempted to speak. Nor did they wish Kuroko's wrath to fall on them.

**Takao passed the ball to Midorima and blocked Kagami "it's two against one now." He grinned. **

"**I'll stop you!" Kagami countered "Thank's to all the times you've showed me, I've finally found your weakness." Kagami dashed past Takao catching up to Midorima and jumping. "The Longer the shot, the longer it takes to make the shot." His finger touched the ball.**

_**He touched it again, Impossible. **_**Midorima stared wide eyes as the basketball bounced off the rim. Mitobe tried to catch the rebound, but Otsubo was there to catch it and dunk it. **

Midorima smiled "Don't underestimate my teammates."

**Riko observed the game as Hyuga passed to Koganei who tried to shoot but was blocked by Otsubo. Takao got the ball but both Hyuga and Izuki were on Otsubo.**

**The Shutoku coach actually looked minutely impressed "Not bad." He commented. **

**Takao passed to Midorima **_**He's closer, he won't need as much time to shoot. He can make the shot. **_**Kagami ran forward and Takao was thrown off guard. "Midorima!" He warned. **

_**I caught a glance at it when he made that last alley-oop against me. **_**Kise observed from the stands. **_**The strength to stand against the generation of miracles. And one of the greatest weapons in basketball. His hidden ability is… His innate jumping power.**_

**Kagami jumped just as Midorima let the ball fly from his hands. Kagami blocked him.**

**Izumi ran for the ball. "There's always a drawback no matter how strong the ability. They have another weakness." He grabbed the ball already at the other team's basket. **

**Kasamatsu gasped "Of course. Since he can shoot from so far away their own goal is that much closer. If they manage to block the shot it's the perfect opportunity for a counter."**

**53-34 Shutoku was leading but Seirin was catching up. **

**Kagami wiped the sweat away from his brow. **_**I can't just rely on kuroko and the upperclassmen.**_

"**Takao give me the ball." Otsubo commanded.**

"**But Otsubo san their double teaming you."**

"**It doesn't matter." He grabbed the ball and jumped to shoot. **

**Kagami ran forward to stop him. **_**I'll become stronger. Strong enough to win without relying on others. Strong enough to win by myself.**_

"You little shit!" Hyuga grabbed Kagami around the neck in a choke hold. "Don't underestimate your seniors." Kagami struggled "It's ok to be strong but you can't just play a game by yourself dumbass."

**He blocked the shot. **

"**Foal black 10"**

**Kagami didn't seem to care about the foul. **_**I'll win even if I have to do it myself. **_

**Back at the bench everyone was watching. "Kagami's amazing. With him we could…"**

"**Are you sure?" Kuroko cut off his teammate Riko and the other's looked over at him. **

"**Huh?"**

**Kuroko watched Kagami. "If he continues like this, I have a bad feeling about what will happen." **

**Kagami grabbed the ball and dribbled down the court scoring. The crowd went wild. **

"**He's pressuring shutoku all by himself!" **

**Koganei ran with Kagami. " Amazing. Nice Kagami." **

"**Could you give me the ball more." Kagami asked **_**I'll do it!**_

Kuroko sat by himself on the chair his hands fisting in the fabric knuckles white. He had a sense of despair around him as he watched. He knew what happened and he knew it didn't last, but the fear had been very real at the time and seeing it again was just as bad. He had to actively remind himself that this was all in the past.

**Shotoku's number 8 dribbled the ball and moved to shoot Hyuga jumped to block. **

"**No! Hyuga that position!" Izuki tried to warn his captain but he needn't have because Kagami was there blocking the shot. Hyuga grabbed the ball and passed it to Kagami who scored. **

**Seirin-47 Shutoku-56 **

**It was Kagami against Midorima "I admire your strength however I will not let you close the gap any further."**

"**What did you say?" Kagami glared breathing heavily. Midorima jumped to shoot. "No you don't" Kagami moved to jump but stopped. The ball went in for 3 points. **

"**Sorry but it's the truth." **

"**Shut up I won't lose over this!" **

_**You're pushing yourself too hard, and it's not time yet, you idiot! **_**Hyuga thought as he watched Kagami go. "Kagami wait!" **

**Midorima blocked him and shutoku scored a counter. **

"**Damn it." Kagami growled. Kuroko watched silently from the bench.**

"It's a good thing this happened now." Aomine said drawing everyone's attention. Had Kagami had this state of mind when he was stronger he would have been able to win over Shintaro and from there things would have just gotten worse. As it is he's still to weak to fight on his own against Midorima so it was the perfect time to snap him back into the idiot that he is."

Kagami hated to agree with Aomine but he was right, he didn't even argue when he was called an idiot.

**The buzzer sounded "Third Quarter over." Kagami and the others sat on the bench drinking water and gasping for breath. **

"**Damn it" Kagami repeated. **

"**Kagami you're getting too worked up" Izuki told him. "Pay more attention to your surroundings."**

"**That's right. And that wasn't the right time to go, you should have passed first." Hyuga added. **

"**What good would passing the ball around have done." **

"Now you really do sound like Aominecchi" Kise said.

"Don't compare me to that pervert!" Kagami argued.

"**I'm the only one who stands a chance against Shutoku. We don't need team play now. We need me to score."**

"**Hey. What are you saying" Hyuga demanded **

"**That's different from being self centered" Koganei added **

**Kuroko stepped forward. **

"Haha Kuroko is going to tell you off!" Kise laughed. He hadn't been able to see much of what happened on the seirin bench from the stands that day but he knew whatever Kuroko did had the desired effect. Midorima looked curious too as did the other GoM. What had Kuroko said to Kagami? They wondered if the same words would have worked on them.

**Kagami looked up just in time to get a left hook to the face. The others gasped.**

"Tetsu!" Aoimine stared at the bluenette in shock. He knew his previous shadow had the courage to elbow him or hit the back of his knees to cool him down but to outright punch someone in the face. Aoimine began to laugh. "You punched him so hard he fell off the bench."

Akashi let out a soft snort covering his mouth.

"That hurt!" Kagami complained.

"I didn't have the courage to do that in Teiko but I didn't want to waste my high school years hating basketball because I didn't stop you."

"Thank you." Kagami said Kuroko nodded back at him.

"**Kuroko kun" Riko gaped at the usually docile player. Kagami was in shock but then he glared. **

"**Damn it Kuroko you bastard!" He grabbed Kuroko by the shirt. **

"**You can't play basketball by yourself." He said not concerned by Kagami's anger. **

"**As long as we play nice together. You don't care if we lose? There's no point if we don't win."**

"**There's no point if you win by yourself."Kuroko shot back. " You said you wanted to beat the generation of miracles, but you're thinking just like them." The players watched in silence. **

_**Kuroko…**_

"That was the first time you'd ever really talked about them without being badgered" Hyuga remembered. It was the first time he'd really thought about how it would have been to play on the team at Teiko.

"**Even if we beat shutoku as a team that can't trust each other, no one will be happy." **

"**Don't be naive" He lifted Kuroko up and punched him back. Kuroko hit the floor with an oof. **

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Kuroko" Kagami apologized seeing it now it seemed a lot worse than it had in the moment."

Aomine decked him. "That's for hitting Tetsu."

"He hit me first."

"You're stronger than him Baka!"

"It's fine Aomine" Kuroko stepped in. "I expected him to hit me back."

"That doesn't make it ok, we've already established that you don't have any sense of self preservation. He's you're friend"

"So were you."

"I never once hit you!"

"You didn't have to."

"Damn it Tetsu I'm sorry."

"I know. It was in the past, and so was this. It's fine." Aomine grumbled but he settled down.

"**If we don't win those are nothing more than nice words." **

"**Then what is victory?" Kuroko asked. "No matter how many more points you have at the end of the game, if you're not happy, that's not victory!"**

**Everything was tense until Koganei spoke up "That's right." He said "It's not as though we want to lose."**

"**We're just saying there's no reason for you to do it all yourself." Izuki added**

"**Do you have any objections" Hyuga asked**

"**No, but.. Well.." Kagami stuttered looking down at Kuroko who was glaring up at him "Sorry. Of course I'd rather be happy when we win." His teammates all smiled. **

**Hyuga stepped forward. "Now that Kuroko has calmed Kagami down… the situation hasn't changed. What should we do?"**

**Kuroko stood up "Excuse me. There may be one thing we can do." Kuroko took off his over shirt. "I can only pass the ball, but I can take it up another level." He looked at his team with new determination. **

"I'm sure the next episode will be much more fun to watch." Riku announced happily. She preferred it when those around her were happy.

"Yeah for everyone other than Midorima."

The green haired shooter scowled.


End file.
